Seth's Battle
by reader-chic-2
Summary: 150 years after Breaking Dawn, Seth, Jake, and the Cullen family went back to Forks. Unsettling events happened when a new clan was found. Even stranger, Seth was attracted to the bluntly rude neighbor who refused to show her eyes. Little did her know that it was because she had her own magical secrets to deal with. (sethXoc) (Bit of jakeXnessie) (Has a good plot too.)
1. Chapter 1

Seth's Battle

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything, but sadly, I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**A/N: This is basically the inciting incident. The problem is that in the inciting incident, there wasn't much time to introduce Riley Pratt, the main girl character. I promise this is a SethXoc story. She ties into this story a lot, but this is also largely about Seth. It's time for Seth to finally have a problem instead of just getting a girl with a bad home life like in most fanfics about him. So. Just wait until Riley and Seth really meet in the next chapter.**

* * *

Seth's POV

It's funny how little time seemed to mean once you moved schools for so long. I was talking about a hundred years of different high schools. I didn't mind. I used to hate it, but I actually enjoyed watching the kids sort out their social class problems eventually. It was much easier to watch now since I have learned about everything I needed to know. Thank goodness back at home, people were used to kids looking younger than they are. The Cullens were personally responsible for that, but Sam's pack probably was, too. This time around I didn't have to go through the drab high school. There was too much risk of them remembering my track record. I finally got to take college classes. But that's way ahead of us. It was just the beginning of summer when my life began again. I'll start from the move...

As we passed the house, I called, "Stop! Stop the car!" Alice slammed on the brakes, but I was already tumbling out the door. It didn't hurt me. I hurried to my feet and sprinted to the soil by the door. After exhaling, I already knew we had missed her.

"She's not here. Maybe she's still searching," Jake breathed down my back. Jake and I were pretty close, but nothing like a sibling bond. I used to find Leah so annoying. Boy, was I ever naïve? Even if all Leah did was complain, I would have taken that before getting cut off completely. But that's what I was: stupid.

"You mean maybe she isn't dead, which is the most logical idea, and she's just looking for an imprint, which we aren't even sure female wolves can get?" Rosalie, the vampire version of Leah, the pessimist, said from the car.

"I already checked the books. She promised, she promised she'd come back if she got imprinted on. It was her last words to me," I sighed, tossing a bit of dusty dirt from my hand. It spread in the wind, dancing and dissolving. Leah was like that dirt. She didn't really dissolve, but it sure looked and felt like it.

"She wouldn't stop phasing and not tell us, Seth," Jake squatted next to me with a brotherly protection. Nessie was at my side soon. She was the most adorable woman I've seen, but it was not fair she got to treat me like I was the younger kid. I was there longer! Just because she had a huge crush on Jake – surprise, surprise – didn't mean she's older than me. She went by 15, but I went by 17.

"If we want to see Collin and Sally, we'd better go. I heard they were hanging on by a limb," Nessie whispered quietly. She got her grandfather's compassion. Renesmee hated when people were upset. I pouted my way back into the car. Collin and Sally had moved into the Black's house long after Billy had died. Of course, it brought back bad memories for Jake.

We had talked to Collin a few years back. He helped plan our return. Collin had mentioned the low numbers of the tribe so we weren't sure what to expect. Jake planned on becoming the leader again. He already felt terrible for abandoning his job for so long.

Collin was really close to Brady and I. Brady had stopped phasing after about ten years. Collin and I felt like there was something holding us back…something to do with an imprint. I hadn't found mine, but when Collin found his a few decades back, it gave me hope.

We were surprised when we came upon the empty house. It smelled unfamiliar. There was something drawing me in. It was intoxicating…and totally not Collin. "Something's wrong," Alice and I said at the same time.

"Where's Collin?" Jake jumped out of the car. "He's bedridden. He has to be in there, unless…" Nessie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. I had been afraid we were too late.

"No. I'm getting visions again. They have decided to stay. Oh no, this is terrible," Alice muttered, trying to find a complete thought. Running madly, I knocked on the door of the house, not even caring about Alice's vision. Jake walked solemnly behind me. I had to see for myself, I just did.

An enticing woman opened the door. For a lady in her mid forties, she was seriously beautiful. "You looked up the entire phone book and didn't stop to look at the new number here," Jake muttered to me lowly. The woman somehow caught wind of the comment even though normal human ears could never.

"A phone book? I have one in here. Can I help you?" the bright-eyed lady asked. I blinked, surprised, I'm not sure what of, but just shocked by something. Jake seemed to be feeling the same effect.

"Collin…Littlesea. We thought he lived here. Our mistakes," I backed off the porch quickly. The woman snapped her fingers with a puzzled look on her face. Let's get this straight. In no way was Jake or I attracted sexually to this woman, but her beauty still shocked us both.

"My daughter will know why that name sounds so familiar. Why don't you come inside? It will just be a moment. My name is Julie Pratt. Riley!" she called, dragging me inside as I glanced back awkwardly.

"Yes?" an enchanting voice sang. It was soft and velvety, like the sound of church bells ringing.

"Do you know anyone named Collin Littlesea?"

"'Heard of him. He died a few months before we moved in here. His granddaughter is that bitch who threw the glass at my hand. Of course, it left no mark. Why?" the angelic voice asked. Riley must have been her name. I seriously wanted to climb those stairs so I could put a face with the voice.

"Riley! Hush your mouth we have company. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Julie asked. Compared to Riley's voice, Julie's was as good as a smoker's raspy breath. It was disappointing to hear Julie's voice instead of Riley's.

"Like I care!" Riley exclaimed. Ah, there it was.

"Uh…" I said. It took a few minutes, but then it dawned on me. Collin was dead. "I'm sorry, what about his wife, Sally?"

"Are you okay? She's at a nursing home. It's all coming back to me. Yes, do you know them? Grandson?" Julie asked, but I was already out of the door. "Well I never!"

They all heard the confrontation. There was no need to explain. I suddenly felt lonely, so lonely I was terrified. That was it. If Leah was gone, there was nothing connecting us to our tribe anymore. All my brothers….gone. All my family…gone.

"Let's find Sally. Collin wouldn't have been dumb enough to leave without having her tell us what to do," Jake muttered. His voice choked with tears. I didn't dare speak. I'd cry if I did. The tears burned my eyes, but they didn't fall.

. . .

The door squeaked upon our entrance. An old, but familiar lady lied on the propped up bed. "I told you! I don't want any more medicine," her voice rasped. Sally…she was always a feisty girl. Jake and I only visited a few times, but Collin was obsessed with her.

"You have visitors Mrs. Littlesea," the nurse shut the door on Jake, Nessie, and I. She was old and wrinkled like a prune. I tried my best to smile through my tears when she opened her eyes. We all sat on the worn couch beside her.

"Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black…damn, I was hoping to outlive you. But Collin just had to have a stroke," Sally muttered. Never was there a more stubborn lady you could meet…or so I thought.

"Is that what happened to Collin? Sorry, I am Renesmee Cullen, Jake's friend," Nessie held out her hand. Sally looked like she wanted to spit on her hand and not shake it. Ness let her hand drop awkwardly. "I understand he left you with a message for us."

"That's right. So shut your yapping and I'll get down to the point. Collin Dead," Sally coughed vigorously. Old people made me skittish. They were either smelly and sweet or rude and gross. I never knew how to exactly handle them. "Hold your tears for later. You two are the last of the tribe. Our generations have gone down due to low numbers of cold ones. But a new threat has nearly run over the population of Forks and LaPush."

"Yes, Alice said that there was another group of carnivore vampires trying to hanker down," Jake spoke. "Has anyone phased?" Sally snort turned into a cough, but it was worth the thought.

"No. I suspect two boys, but I couldn't check because of all of these nurses who don't know what's good for them! All they want to do is give me pills hidden inside of jello! I don't even-," she rambled.

"Focus," I choked out. Jake and Ness were almost emotionless, but I was definitely feeling their losses hard. "What are their names?"

"Hell if I know. There's something off about the family staying at my old house, though they are mostly all girls." Sally sighed, trying to figure out what else to say. "You all already know the new leeches are staying at the Cullen house." Nessie held back a growl.

"Have they been feeding in town?" Jake asked.

"Only a few times about three years back, turned one even. Collin was so weak he couldn't even make a treaty. We did get them to agree to stay off our lands until Collin died. There was one death already. It seems like they are picking their time until I die. Once a month they visit me, those bastards!" Sally seemed ready to go on a rampage. Nessie covered her mouth in surprise. We have all seen some pretty gory things, but this hurt the most. Nobody can hurt our hometown!

"Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Just to please start the pack up again. You two are the last. The generation has fizzled out right now, but they have had a good amount of boys. We were expecting a good outcome coming up in nearly a few months, but we are never sure. Hell, it can begin with you two," her wrinkled finger pointed to Nessie and Jake, both with cheeks burning.

"Oh no, we aren't together," Nessie insisted. I started laughing so hard it hurt. Hmm, Sally could grow on me.

"He obviously imprinted on you," Sally rolled her eyes before yawning. Nessie whispered, asking what imprinting meant. Oh boy, that would be a fun talk I haven't heard in years. "If you have further questions about the recent pack, my son may know a few answers, but don't count on it. His name is Johnny Littlesea. He lives only a block away from that weird Pratt family. Now if you excuse me, it's time for my nap." We all nodded our thanks as a nurse walked in. But just as we were about to close the door, Sally whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming and letting me die without worry," Sally sighed and winked before another nurse closed the door on us. That was the last time we would see Sally and we all knew it. She had been strong enough to wait for us and for that, I am eternally grateful.

We walked into to parking lot outside of the large hospital as a red convertible pulled up along with a Jeep and Volvo behind it. Everyone gathered around at a stone table and bench. The news spread fast. Nobody knew what exactly to do. Finally, Carlisle cleared his throat. "First thing first, we have to-." I couldn't listen to the plans. After excusing myself rather rudely, I jogged quickly into the woods and collapsed against a large tree with my head in my hands. But I wouldn't cry. Not when they could listen. So I sat there with my lip quivering until Jake sat next to me.

"We need you man," Jake sighed loudly. "We have to try to get their house back. I know it hurts, but just try to fight for them, okay?" I looked at Jake and sniffed. It was rare to see him this calm in such a risky situation, especially after a death we only heard about two minutes ago. If he could do it, I could do it.

"The people at her house, they spooked her. We have to figure that out for Collin," I nodded and stood, all signs of being disheveled gone. Jake smiled grimly and shook on it. For Collin.

The Cullens didn't look at me weird like they used to when I got caught up in my past life. It was hard for him as well. Somehow, being a vampire made it easier to let go of all your friends and family from before. That's always my theory, but Jake shot it down every time.

"If we go back, will we have to fight?" Rosalie asks, looking at Alice. Jasper held her as she focused on her visions. She gulped before looking up. Edward growled, meaning that wasn't a good thing.

"It's hard to tell. There's a minor chance of a fight today, but most likely not. I suggest we go for it," Alice confirmed. We all glanced at each other. We weren't like the Volturi, so we didn't need a 100% outlook.

"I'm ready any day!" Emmett hollered.

"Our top priority isn't getting the home back," Carlisle scolded Emmett and Jasper, the most territorial of the family. "I'd like them to leave the town all together, but if they would agree to not feed-"

"You mean kill," Jake imputed, making Ness smack him upside the head. "Just saying!"

"-in our area, then we could most likely go off of that," Carlisle finished without skipping a beat. He met eyes with every one of us before we all piled into cars. I had to say I was pretty nervous. There was almost never a chance of us being beaten, meaning they must have had some very special gifts that enhanced them. We drove along the almost unfamiliar rode, everyone thinking on something different.

I leaned beside Jake as we were put in the backseat. Honestly, I couldn't care less about passenger seat. Nessie and I always would wrestle each other for it. Jake, being so overprotective, wouldn't let me phase to wrestle, so she always won. "When we visited the Pratt house, don't you think something was odd about Julie?" I hissed. Surely Jake didn't want Renesmee hear how attractive the lady was to him.

"You felt that too? Good," he sighed, glancing back at Nessie. Alice could hear our conversation probably, but Nessie's ears were always a bit less sensitive, especially compared to mine. "It was kind of like a mist took over and my head clogged."

"And that second voice I heard…whoever it belonged to had to have the same charm over herself," I shook my head, stumped. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I really hoped Riley was the one. Even if I never got to see her for the rest of my life, if I could listen to that voice everyday and all day, it would have been a blissful life. It definitely compared or even beat the beauty of vampires' voices.

"I don't know what it is you two are talking about, but…" Alice was cut off as Emmett's car was flipped up into the air. We were already along the dirt road to their house in a secluded path. Suddenly, something like a large root of a tree the size of sewer pipe came running along the ground and was made of pure dirt. Before Alice could maneuver away, it had our car spiraling into the air over and over until we landed on our hood in a deep ditch. Jake and I were the ones groaning. The back end of the car had us squished together with metal shards impaling our skin.

Ness and Alice were just shocked. They moved quickly while Jake and I sat in the back, waiting for them to get out. "Could you all hurry up and un-dent the car? It's pretty uncomfortable," Jake groaned. He wasn't lying. With a final huff, the girls flipped over the car. I totally would have helped, but I'm pretty sure my body is trying to counteract the metal shard sticking in my thigh. We climb out of the back and I literally drop to the ground.

"Seth!" Bella ran over to me quickly, along with everyone else. Lucky them that their skin was as hard as metal. "Carlisle!" His cool hands roamed along my thigh and he looked up with a happy smile. The pain was beginning to fade slowly, but it was bearable to sit up. With a deep sigh, Carlisle yanked the metal shard out, much to my pain.

Through clenched teeth, I muttered, "What the hell was that?" A new voice rang through my ears. "And who is that? Listen." They did as I said with a collective gasp before we realized the clan had seen us coming.

"We'll have to wait and see. How's that leg? Good, stand up. Don't show weakness," Jasper hissed so quietly we barely heard. Even though my leg wasn't all that great, I stood beside Jake as he pushed Nessie behind him. We had taught Nessie to fight long ago, but I guess that wasn't good enough for Jake.

"That," a new, high-pitched voice sounded as the group of seven surrounded us in the road. We formed a defensive circle even though we outnumbered them. Nessie was in the middle with us around her, our backs to each other so we all faced outward at a different vampire. Normally, she'd complain, but now was not the time. "Would be the lovely effects of passing into our territory. Hi, Gregory McCoy, how do you do?" I risked a glance over my shoulder to see him. He had light skin with ratty hair gelled back and was only about five feet tall. Gregory spoke in a voice that made him sound like he was very intimidating. Emmett even scoffed.

"I'm afraid we've crossed with misunderstanding," Carlisle breathed. "Why don't we speak in less…defensive positions. We mean no harm."

"Are you just passing through?" a female on my left sounded. She had red hair with a bandana holding it back from her face. She reminded me of a pixy like fairy. We shook our heads. "Then you mean us more harm than peace." I couldn't get over the fact that all of their eyes were a deep crimson color. It chilled me to the bone so much I was beginning to shake.

"What's that smell?" a boy around the age of thirteen voiced as he skipped into the road. The Cullens all gasped in shock, baring their teeth. That made a total of eight.

"An immortal child," Rosalie sneered.

"He's not a child," somebody hissed from their side.

"That's enough for the Volturi to come near close to slaughtering you," Edward seethed. We would definitely know. The child stepped closer to us. That was too much for Jake and me. We sprinted forward, away from the close-packed circle, and phased, ripping our clothes to shreds. The other clan of vampires hissed and growled, but they had already sensed our presence. "Wait!" Edward was looking at, who I presumed to be their leader, Gregory. "They are with us."

"Please, let's talk in a civil manner and avoid problems like that occurring again," Carlisle asked again. Foreign eyes were on Jake and I the entire time. Silence. It filled the air. As the leader thought, Jake and I checked out the competition.

_They look like pirates, _of all thoughts, that was my own. If it wasn't so tense, Jake would have mustered a laugh. I was correct. They even had a pirate accent. When I was little, what seemed like a lifetime ago, I'd dress up as a pirate and parade around the neighborhood. How I wished I could be little again in the comfort of Mom and Dad's arms while Leah teased me.

_Now's not the time, Seth. Focus, _Jake reprimanded. Focus. Everyone tells me to focus for different reasons, all the reasons in their favor to gain something. But me? I had no reason to focus other than self-preservation and that's never the most honoring reason. I snapped back to attention, escaping the pity party I was putting Jake through. There were four boys and four girls, of differing ages. They had on bandana made of colored cloth. I had seen some crazy outfit spikes over the years, but this was insane.

"We have a house," the ginger spoke finally.

"Our house," Emmett couldn't resist but to mutter.

"You are welcome to come, but dogs aren't allowed," she finished with a hiss. Everyone looked to Jake and me. I whimpered, wanting to be in on the conversation, especially if that led to a fight. It had been a while since we got to have a good fight.

"We can talk here. Nobody comes here often," Esme spoke up. She truly envisioned me as a son and didn't want to leave me out at all. They nodded in agreement and everyone gathered on two sides of the road. The Cullen family on one side and the new clan on the other. Jake and I quickly phased back to normal and found shorts from our very much-crushed car.

"What are those things?" the boy asked. We disregarded his question. Not to be rude, but we didn't have time for his wandering mind.

"If you don't mind, would you answer? We've never seen one before," a girl who seemed oddly young as well spoke with much interest. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the young boy. It seemed that the clan revolved around him despite his age.

"We are shape-shifters, more commonly known as werewolves. We are designed to protect the tribe of LaPush and kill our sole enemy: vampires," Jake growled deftly. That was over explaining it in my book. Instantly, they were put on edge.

"You couldn't touch us," the boy smirked.

"Want to bet?" Edward smiled mischievously. I got the feeling there was an inside joke going on. Something I didn't know. "Amanda, you know their power. They are definitely a threat, right?"

Amanda, the one with red hair and a pixy face sighed sadly, "He's right. They killed my creator with ease when we passed through about fifty years ago."

"I am Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle spoke loudly, drawing attention to him. "We used to live in the very house you all live in today. That was about one hundred fifty years ago and we stayed there for quite a long time."

"How did you manage that?" the young boy smirked.

"We don't feed from human blood. We only drink animal blood. To get to the point, this was our first territory and we don't appreciate your clan killing human beings on our land with innocent people," Carlisle sighed. We had this problem about a hundred and fifty years back. They left quickly after hearing about Edward and Alice's gifts.

"You mean to say you only feed off of animal blood. That's ridiculous!" cried the young boy. He was doing all of the talking, but I don't know why. He was prone to rash outbursts. I liked Gregory more.

"We don't enjoy wasting a life for our meals. We understand that's what you do and that is fine as long as it's not here. Even the Volturi suggest not staying in one area for long to stay unsuspicious," Carlisle continued to defend his lifestyle. I glanced his way, for once seeing them for who he truly is. Carlisle is a cold killing machine with no heart that is nearly indestructible and never dies. That's how he appears, but it only takes mere minutes to see how he responds to the change he went through so long ago. He has a big heart full of compassion that couldn't harm a person's life over his own that never dies or gets hurt. It's all about perspective.

Still to this day I wonder how somebody so pure was made and kept so compassionate after he was bitten.

"You expect us to drop our lives here and leave?" the young blonde stepped to the boy's side. They were mates, obviously, despite their young age. How long had they been trapped in their teenage bodies.

"Yes. Or convert to our lifestyle," Jasper spoke with unease. I didn't like that Jasper spoke. That meant he wasn't appealed with their moods.

"Why don't we just hunt outside of Forks and LaPush?" Gregory offered.

"You would end up hunting only in the closest spot we allow and that would be too suspicious, not to mention cruel. We are surprised you have stayed three years without moving on like normal Nomads," Edward said with dignity. Again, that was not a good sign. Most of the time, it was only Carlisle speaking.

"Hold on a minute," a shorthaired blonde stepped forward with a heavily accented voice sounding Australian. She was taller than me, taller than most to be exact. It wasn't intimidating at all; note the sarcasm. "I don't take to heart what you are doing. You left. My mates and I came. Just because you once lived here doesn't make this your territory and it doesn't give you the right to push us around." It was time for Jake to step in.

"It's not just them. Seth," Jake motioned to me, "and I are and have always been part of the Quileute tribe. You got lucky that we weren't here earlier. The tribe got low, but now they are back. If you are to stay and convert, we will need to form a treaty just like we will have to do with the Cullens." Unless they stay, we weren't planning on making a treaty. Family bound us then. There's no need for a treaty throughout a family.

"Tell me, what happens when you don't reach an agreement," a spunky, jet-black haired woman stepped forward. Well into her thirties and she still had spiked hair. Stubborn.

Jake growled. "You're lucky enough that we haven't ripped you to shreds. 99 percent of the time there's a leech, we chase them down and fight." The fact that they were here for so long made me worry about the pack. The pack was out of commission for three years at the least, possibly more.

"And you are ready for a fight? With one injured and surprise not on your side?" Amanda snickered. A wave of distaste hit me all at once. I realized that things were not going to go our way, not this time. They were not willing to give in even though they were outnumbered. A shudder ran through me at the mention of a fight.

Carlisle stepped forward onto the cement as Edward called a warning too late. A grin spread wide on his face, the young boy thrust his hand upward. Simultaneously the area where Carlisle had stepped shot into the sky and took Carlisle with him. We gaped up and saw with horror that he went so high that we couldn't see the top. With a faithful leap, Carlisle fell to the earth at amazing speeds only to be intercepted by Emmett, which slowed his fall.

"What was that trickery?" Alice piped. For a tiny girl, she sure pulled off a death glare well. The young boy was grinning like he had a secret that only they knew.

"He has a gift close to Benjamin's in Egypt. It's weaker and only deals with the element Earth, but it's still very powerful," Edward growled. The young boy was breathless and lacked energy. Looks like somebody needs more practice.

"This does not have to lead to a fight," Esme insisted. Esme must truly hate conflict to try to stay at peace with a boy who nearly killed her mate.

"Not today," Edward hissed. "You have been warned. I believe we've overstayed our welcome." Whenever things are risky like that, we'd let Edward decide when to leave. Basically, when he got enough information to know about every one of them, we could go. With our cars destroyed, we ran back to the main and further up, out of their hearing range. When I could no longer hear them, we decided to stop.

"I don't like them. They take our house, ruin our cars – my baby!" Emmett growled, " and now they want to kill people."

"Honey," Esme motioned to Carlisle. We continued to walk at a slow pace. Nessie was already in Edward's arms, fast asleep. She would be in Jake's but Bella refused for that much contact between them unless it was the last option. "We need to find shelter."

"Let's find Collin's son. We are staying in LaPush this time," I grinned loudly, waking up Renesmee.

. . .

I pounded on the door for the hundredth time. "Are you sure this is the right address? It looks abandoned," Rosalie scoffed, peering in the window. I was about to speak when I heard the slosh of rain boots in the mud coming our way. Only Rosalie, Emmett, and I came to find Johnny Littlesea. The rest were looking for a decent hotel to stay in.

"What are you kids doing lurking around here for?" a man called as he stepped on the path with us. I turned with a cheerful grin.

"We are looking for Johnny Littlesea. Have you _sea_n him?" I joked. The man stared at me like I'm an idiot.

"I'm Robert Pratt. Johnny hasn't been around since he put his mom in the old folks home. How can I help?" Robert sighed. He didn't seem too cheery. Emmett stepped forward, ready to explain when Robert gasped. He struggled to contain himself, but it didn't look like it was going to happen soon. Finally, he stuttered out the word, "Vampire!"

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie laughed nervously. Seriously, she had a pretty face, but she'd never be an actress.

"Vampire…" Robert pointed Rosalie's way before scrambling off the porch and landing in a muddy puddle.

"Sir, how do you know about them?" I give him a hand, which he denies.

"Our legends," Robert grunted and tried to scramble backwards again, but I held his arm tightly. "What are you doing with them? Please! Don't kill me!"

"Calm down," Emmett seemed to love the attention. "Seth here is a shape-shifter. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Of course I have. Why are you traveling with them? Kill them, they are your enemy," Robert scolded Seth even while trapped. Seth could bet he was a happy person…

"They only drink animal blood," I said. "Can I let you go?" Robert nodded. "Good. Now how do you know about us?"

"My wife's tribe had their own legends. And I, a descendant of the Ateara line, had our gene. I am on the council," Robert snuffed with dignity. "If you are an active member, where have you been?"

"Long story short, I have been alive for much longer than you think, along with Jacob Black. We-," I began.

"_The _Jacob Black? Who fell in love with a hybrid nearly one hundred fifty years ago?"

"The one and only. We traveled with the Cullen clan, but now we are back home. We were planning on staying at their house," I motioned to a bored looking Rosalie and Emmett, "but the new clan have overtaken there. We were wondering if Jonny had a solution." Robert, with a look of worry, glanced back over his shoulder to a large field.

"Due to your years of service and the protection you offer today, as I assume you will continue, I, on behalf of the council, give you this land deep in the woods on my right. It's actually far behind my house. They," he pointed rudely at the vampires, "can only stay if they vow to not touch a soul here, bite, feed, or transform, and they must help drive away the new vampire clan. I have heard of the Cullens and I trust Jacob Black, a well known Alpha, knows what he's doing."

"Thank you, Sir," I sighed in relief. That's exactly what I was thinking would happen. "You don't have to worry, you are in good hands." I hoped I wasn't lying to that man. I was still curious what legends were true on his wife's side. Pratt. That was the family who moved into Collin's house. The odd family. Hmm…

* * *

**A/N: FYI I totally promise this is a lot about Seth and his imprint. To every good story, there is a good plot. Don't worry the next chapter will be more about Seth and the OC. I'd like five reviews before the next chapter. 5! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses…**

"Oaky poky: This is really good and I really love it. Nothing's wrong with it at all I just am curious. What is up with the OC? Is she like a shapeshifter? And I also have a suggestion. Can you do the OC's POV? Thank you for giving your time and reading this. Please continue it's really good! Best luck for the story! XOXO" **First off, you are like a total mind reader. I've prewritten a couple chapters before I even posted anything and yes, in chapter 3, there is a section in the OC's POV. You are also correct that something weird is going on with the OC. Sadly, I can't tell you. But I will tell you that she isn't a shape-shifter into a wolf, but she isn't a normal human or a vampire. You will find out by chapter three I promise! Thanks for your review I seriously love review that show me what you are thinking other than if it's good!**

**Previously…**

_"Due to your years of service and the protection you offer today, as I assume you will continue, I, on behalf of the council, give you this land deep in the woods on my right. It's actually far behind my house. They," he pointed rudely at the vampires, "can only stay if they vow to not touch a soul here, bite, feed, or transform, and they must help drive away the new vampire clan. I have heard of the Cullens and I trust Jacob Black, a well known Alpha, knows what he's doing."_

_"Thank you, Sir," I sigh in relief. That's exactly what I was thinking would happen. "You don't have to worry, you are in good hands." I hoped I was lying to that man. I was still curious what legends were true on his wife's side. Pratt. That was the family who moved into Collin's house. The odd family. Hmm…_

**Chapter 2: Bars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Staying in a motel room sounded great to me in the beginning. My own room, my own bed, my own television…but then I was put on rat duty. With vampires nearby, Jake refused to be in a separate room than Renesmee. Bella and Edward obviously objected. And I was the compromise. So for the next couple of weeks, I got to share a bed with Jake. We wouldn't want our princess to have to sleep on the couch since she was the only one small enough to fit on it. Like Jake would do anything anyway!

Most of the Cullens were building the house with each other so I knew it wouldn't be a long stay. Most likely we'd only be there for a week, if that. You have no idea how fast they were. I easily could have helped out, but I figured out that I was more of a bother on the first day there. A welt on my head was the reminder. By the second day, I was driven crazy of boredom. Normally, there was something to learn, but the motel didn't offer many services. Jake didn't want any help searching for any guys that were ready to phase. So that left me with nothing to do.

On the third day, I trailed behind Edward just because. If I wanted advice on how to stray from boredom, he was the guy to go to. "I did so many things, most of which you have already mastered. In the meantime, I actually do have a mission for you. Sally mentioned that they had already killed one boy. They got him at a bar. The bar is crowded and open from about twelve to three in the morning. It's the only one in town. Prime hunting area because humans will wander off with anyone while drunk and it's not suspicious. You could hang out there and watch out while meeting the folks around here."

"You aren't doing that just to get rid of me I hope," I winked. Edward shoved my shoulder lightly with a chuckle.

"Hey, maybe you will imprint!" Oh how I wish that would happen. With the new car they already bought, I drove around town until I found the little bar tucked in the curve of the road, right near the beach. That was exactly where Emily and Sam's house used to be. Dammit, just thinking about my old life got me teary eyed. I tried to clear my eyes enough so I could see, but as I turned into the parking spot, a figure appeared. I slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

A girl's scream had me running to her side without even putting it in park. She was dressed in a bartender's uniform, but it sure looked good on her. The girl's hair framed her head on the concrete. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Pink, plump lips sat below her perfectly rounded, cute nose. She held a petite hand to her forehead as she moaned.

"I am so sorry, Miss," I gushed, getting on my knees beside her to help her up. She jerked her arm away from my touch.

"Thank you for nearly killing me, but I don't need any further assistance," her voice had my head spinning, just like at the Pratt house… She climbed to her feet and stumbled. Luckily, I was able to catch her.

With her leaning in my arm, I rose. "Shouldn't you be bleeding or knocked out?" I stutter for words. Even without seeing her eyes, I could tell she was beautiful. Not hot. Beautiful!

"No," she lied terribly.

"If you are going to lie, at least can I get the name of the liar?" I smiled as she finally was able to stand on her own. The look she gave me was less than unpleasant.

"Like you haven't already checked me out and saw my nametag," she rolled her eyes and walked furiously towards the door. I caught up with her immediately. Her nametag, unfortunately, was on lower chest, just below her overly exposed breasts. I was gentleman enough not to stare.

"Actually, no, but thank you for letting me know where to find it. I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm so sor-," I began to ramble. What could I say? She was gorgeous, and gorgeous ladies made me nervous.

"Look, save yourself the breath, Seth," Riley sighed. I held back my laughter. "Even though I look like a stripper or a model, you aren't getting a quickie. Leave me alone." Riley, who was very aware of her intoxicating appearance, went through the door and behind the bar. I was curious why she hadn't taken off her glasses. Also, I wanted to know why I was shut down so quickly. Honest to goodness, I just wanted to introduce myself and say hello. One thing she couldn't do was denying a customer.

I walked coolly over to the bar and took up a stool. It was the beginning of the day so not too many people were there. "Hi, my name is Riley, how can-," Riley began to say in the most bored voice I'd ever heard before. She stopped when she saw me. With an eye roll, she turned on her heal.

"Wait a second, Riley!" I called, knowing she'd have to listen. She walked over and bit her tongue out of annoyance. "Since you won't let me apologize, could we please have a proper introduction? Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater, and you are?"

"Did you come to the bar already drunk?" Riley scoffed. "What can I get you?"

Before I could say anything, a guy in his late teens whistled at Riley. "Hey babe, why don't you come over here and shake something other than he drinks?" Riley sighed sadly before walking over to the man. I was perplexed. Her hands were balled into fists, but she didn't slap him. Riley seemed to forget about me, but I didn't mind. I was too focused listening to the men. Talk seemed to be all about Riley.

"Fuck her right in the pussy."

"Naw, I'd go for that ass."

"How much do you want, sweetheart?"

"Nice tits!"

I gaped at the comments. Sure, I may think things like that about woman here and there, but I'd never straight out tell her that. One: that's rude and sexist. Two: that's embarrassing on their parts. Three: it works about 1 percent of the time, and that's only on whores. Riley did her best to ignore the comments, but she wasn't the best actress. As the bar filled up, the comments continued. Most just stared. One of her co-workers finally tried to lighten her mood.

"Sometimes the regulars are worse than the drunks," the guy named Bryan flirted horribly.

"Ryan, for the twentieth time, why do you want to take me out?" Riley finally sighed in exasperation. I knew it was bothering her!

"Because you are hot and…seem nice?" he finished sounding more like a question. Riley laughed humorlessly.

"First off," Riley slapped him across the face. "Second off, I am pretty sure everyone would agree I'm not nice. And lastly." She slapped him again. To escape his constant protests, Riley ducked into the same corner I was sitting at. Five deep breaths later and she stood.

"Why do you wear your glasses inside?" I questioned. She was puzzled, probably wondering why I wasn't hitting on her. But I had been around for a _long_ time. Hitting on them just didn't work with girls who were constantly hit on like Riley. Besides, I honestly was only interested in her odd customs.

"Why have you been here all day?" Riley shot back, brushing back her blonde hair. It was shoulder length and layered. It looked exactly like Chelsea Kane's hair, but that was back when I was young. She had side bangs on the right and in the back it was short while it was noticeably longer in the front.

"I like to draw. The glasses?" I repeated.

"Wouldn't you go to a coffee shop for that?" Riley snorted. That's so old style. She stole the picture I was currently working on. It was of Leah and me when we last met. The picture was my screensaver as well. "A girlfriend?"

I snorted at the idea. "No, she's my sister. I haven't seen her in years. Leah," I said, trying to peek under her sunglasses. "Now answer my question." As if realizing what she was doing was wrong, she jumped away.

"Can I get you a drink?" she sighed dully. I shook my head with a smile, which only caused Riley to frown. She walked away.

Later that evening, we finally all got together before the Cullens went hunting. "Edward, we know you are hiding something," Alice pestered him. Edward rubbed his temples with his eyes closed. I felt for him. Having a daughter start to develop feelings for an imprint couldn't be fun, but to add Alice pestering him was like life in hell. I walked over and leaned against the wall with Edward.

"You've hid it long enough. What do you know about them?" I asked, tried of him skirting around the subject. He could read minds, obviously he knew something about them. Everyone came around to listen about our enemies. That pressured Edward into talking.

"The young boy you saw, he is their leader. Gregory is normally their speaker because he looks the oldest. Most think what we think about the boy. His name is Wyler. He is mated with the other young looking one, Everest. Wyler was thirteen when he was bitten. Everest was sixteen," Edward gave us the obvious news first.

"If the Volturi wanted, they'd have a case against them. Most aren't turned until sixteen or older," Carlisle sighed, but Edward shook his head.

"Not anymore. He is nearly as old as me," Edward sighed, it looked like he had further disturbing news to offer.

"But there's another reason they wouldn't kill him," Bella said. "His gift was just like,"

"Benjamin's, but I don't understand why they wouldn't have him," Rosalie cut in. I strayed out of the conversation at this point. When they started finishing each other's sentences, they were on a roll.

"On their team? They don't know about him yet," Jasper hissed. "We could use,"

"That against them, yes," Edward stepped back in. "That's not all. They are a very talented group. Amanda has a gift of voice, I believe. It was hard to tell from their minds because nobody was really thinking about their gifts. Her mate described her singing voice as mesmerizing to the point that you stopped and listened." How ironic since I couldn't stand her talking voice.

"That's not awful, we just have to plug our ears," Emmett grunted. That would still be hard for us. Super hearing is hard to cancel out.

"Gregory's mate, Alexandria, has an odd talent. I'm not sure what to call it. If it had led to a fight, then she was going to turn the entire road into liquid. Don't ask me how," Alice spoke with interest. Jasper got a smile on his face.

"I remember that from one of the newborns in the army. Maria nearly killed her. Alexandria has a slow going gift, but it's powerful. She can manipulate the density in objects. Liquid to gas, gas to solid, solid to liquid, gas to liquid, etc." Japer said with surprising enthusiasm. "She has to be touching it. Alexandria described it as focusing with her mind. A white mist is given off as it changes as well. But it has limits. Big object are hard and exhausting. The entire road would have knocked her on her feet, causing her the need to feed sooner. And it would have taken so long we would have seen it coming. But small objects are as easy as snapping your fingers."

I gasped along with everyone else. "How does that hurt us?" I asked.

Emmett said, "Put two powers together. If he could control the earth, he could bring a small section up and shoot it at us. With her gift, the object could turn into a harder solid, something that _could_ impale us."

"Oh," I sighed. That was a lot to take in. If it could impale them, they could die if hit in the neck. That wasn't good at all. "This just got a whole lot harder."

"Let's not worry about this tonight. So far, there hasn't been any major killings and-," Carlisle began to speak. Jake interrupted.

"They are killing them from somewhere Carlisle! We outnumber them! We should take them while they are not expecting it. The pack has a duty to destroy all murderous vampires and I intend to do just that," Jake yelled with fury. I stood at his side, ready to back him up. Jake was right. Innocent people were being killed and we were just sitting by. A shudder passed through me. Suddenly, I felt extremely guilty.

"They took your home and are trying to continue eating people," I insisted. "It's got to stop."

"Enough!" Edward screamed loudly. "You have a duty, but you two alone can't kill them. Their gifts nearly match our own. Physical gifts kill during battle."

"I'm ready to protect this town until my death. It's our job," I said between clenched teeth. Never have I been so profound against Edward, but he was wrong, for once. They had been living for hundreds of years. These innocent people being slaughtered had barely lived for fifty! If saving hundreds of lives meant giving up one Cullen or even myself, I was willing to do it.

"Seth-," Bella began.

"I'm going to do patrol. If we aren't doing anything right now, I am going to protect LaPush above all else," I glared and stormed off. Jake followed not long after. That argument reminded me of when Jake split from Sam's pack. Now Jake was following me. We both phased and began to run the older circle. The scent still wavered there.

_How can they even think to let them live? They will kill them somewhere, _Jake sneered. Images flashed through his mind of the vampires he saw. There was a tall, buff one that didn't quite match Emmett, but came close.

_They were willing to fight the Volturi of all clans for Renesmee, but they won't fight this small group of eight for humans, _I snarled. The howl ripped from my throat and Jake's echoed off mine. _I would have-_ My thoughts were stopped short when another howl reverberated off of the trees. Jake and I both stopped in surprise.

_Who is that? Where is their mind? Do you think they are new or old? Boy or girl?_

These questions flashed through both our minds as we raced off to see. Another howls, but this howl was slightly higher than the other sounded. Two new guys. We pushed even harder, but, as always, Jake beat me there. I skidded to a halt beside Jake, facing two other wolves. I looked at Jake and whined with annoyance. He was having a conversation like he used to do with Sam. One of the two small, smaller than even me, wolves was an Alpha. The one on the left looked slightly tinier than the other.

_Seth, phase. They aren't a threat, but we all need to talk, _Jake commanded lightly before he phased. I phased as well and looked up to a scary sight. There on the right was a girl, a naked girl with no shame or modesty whatsoever. My eyes bulged and I hurriedly pulled on my jean cut offs.

"Who are you two?" Jake asked as the girl pulled on a shirt and shorts. They seemed to have the same idea that we did.

"I…I'm the Alpha, Sarah Uley. Luke is beta. Who are you two? What tribe are you from?" the girl stuttered. I eyed her up. She did not look like the Alpha type of person. I'm not being sexist or anything. The poor girl honestly look terrified of us. I would too, if I were she.

"I'm Jacob Black, and this is Seth Clearwater. I'm the alpha and he's the beta. We are of the generation in 2006. If-," Jake began to speak formally, but both of their mouths dropped open at the word Black. Wow, thanks, I felt important.

"Like _the_ Jacob Black? _The _Seth Clearwater?" Luke gaped. I smirked. So maybe they did know me.

"That's us, the smartest, coolest, and smallest pack ever formed," I snorted with a grin. You could say I felt semi-famous, just a bit.

"Get over yourself," Jake laughed. "How do you know us?"

"No way can you be the guys from the legend? Jacob who imprinted on a hybrid? And Seth who was so loyal to them even though we are true enemies?" Sarah scoffed. With a wide smile, I nodded in response. I wondered if she-wolves were common then. Did Sarah imprint?

"Right on the dot. What do you mean legends? Like we are told as one of the legends at council meetings? With the story of Chief Taha Aki?" it was my turn to drop my jaw to the floor. They nodded in response. "Damn! That is _so _cool."

"I didn't expect him to be like this," Sarah hissed too low for Jake to hear. I heard it and raised an eyebrow. "Not in a bad way, sorry."

"Do you have another wolf? Normally the number is three," Jake interrupted our get-to-know-you talk.

"Yes, he's actually a descendant of your family," Luke said as Sarah seemed to be the slow one of the group. "Must have been your sister or brother who passed the gene since you are still young and healthy?" Jake flinched at that. Rachel had passed the gene. Her and Paul… My face drooped into a saddened expression. Jake's hardened out. We had to watch Rachel go through Alzheimer's disease, which nearly killed Paul himself. Rachel totally forgot Jake and called him her son once because he was so young. It was hard on Jake.

"Hey man, he didn't know," I rubbed Jake's shoulder briefly so he _wouldn't _bite Luke's head off. Watching your family grow up and die while you stay young wasn't easy on anyone. Bella still had days of sadness about her mother and father. The sounds she made caused me to get sad since she couldn't cry. At least I could.

"All of you should probably come meet some friends of ours. We have much to discuss," Jake curtly said before walking off. With a snap of Sarah's head, Luke ran off to find their other member. Sarah fell in line beside me as we walked.

"What ever happened to you two? We only heard that you never stopped phasing and went off base after your generation fully died," Sarah inquired. I tried not to let that sting. She talked about 'my generation' dying so freely. They were my friends, my family!

"Uh, you'll see soon. I promise, these guys you are about to meet are not bad whatsoever," I said nervously. Why would Jake just take them there without warning? Not a good idea.

"How old are you?" Sarah asked. So many questions…

"I phased when I was fourteen, but I look nearly eighteen. I am passing off as 17 right now. Total, I have been alive for 249 years," I said. Two boys were talking swiftly behind us, trying to fill the one in. They met up with Sarah and I.

Luke introduced us, "Seth, this is Ryan Lahote." I was right. Paul's great something grandson. "Ryan, this is Seth Clearwater from the legends."

We shook hands. It was odd. Over the years, handshakes were falling out and only shaking hands were in. I loved keeping up with the new trends. Sadly, there were some bad trends coming back from my age like Sperry shoes, the shoes that looked like grandma shoes. They are fine for men, but women's look…yuck. I was about to say something to the kid, but then we smelled the Cullens. Already, Sarah was starting to undo her shirt.

"Wait!" Jake came back to us. "You have heard about the Cullen family from the legends. They only drink animal blood. Trust us, we have traveled with them for 150 years now. They are actually family." Six eyeballs stared at us in shock. Jake and I were pretty weird for befriending them in the first place, but they are nice people, some nicer than most humans.

We continued on the path to the spot where most of them were. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had already taken off to hunt. They came around looking curious while Luke, Sarah, and Ryan barely came out of the closure of the woods. "Guys, we found us new wolves. Meet Luke, Sarah, and Ryan, all descendants of the original three," Jake announced. I was guessing Luke had the Ateara bloodline.

Carlisle stepped forward. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I hope you don't mind us building on your territory. We still think the treaty is intact, but right now we were forced here by a common enemy," Carlisle tried coming closer, but I stopped him. Luke was already shaking, an obvious sign.

Sarah looked around until she realized we were waiting on her remark. It was obvious what the affects of being the first wolf had on her. Sam was strong enough to gain from his tough and terrifying times. Sarah didn't look like it. I know when I phased it had been scary as crap, but now I loved being a wolf. It was so exhilarating.

"Oh! Um, no that's fine," Sarah mumbled. Luke elbowed her side.

"As long as you abide by the treaty rules, factoring out the line. Did you speak to the elders?" Luke spoke louder. Sarah looked mortified. Why was she even Alpha?

"Considering Jacob is now basically an elder and we spoke to Robert Pratt," I shrugged with a smile.

"Robert?" Ryan snorted. "You all should be fine, but we don't really count Robert as an elder anymore. He's too caught up in his wife's tribe business now. I don't know why since the Makah tribe is a while away…" I could tell Jake was sizing up Ryan, trying to pick out any aspects of Rachel in him.

"Just to be safe, Jacob and I should probably have a meeting with the elders. Do you think you could arrange that?" Carlisle stuck to the less risky path. Ryan nodded awkwardly. Everyone more or less had wandered off so that it was now only Ryan, Luke, Carlisle, Sarah, Jake and me.

"There's one question that's been bothering me," I stated. "Who's going to be Alpha? Surely we can't have two separate packs _again!"_

"Please! Take it," Sarah sighed in major relief. I saw that one coming. She wasn't close to Alpha material. But there was somebody other than Jake that spoke to me as an Alpha, and they have the right to since they do have the Alpha bloodline. Ryan shifted his feet and kept his eyes on Jake. "I'm an Uley. Like you said a long time ago, it belongs to a Black."

"Are you sure, Sarah? You don't just switch back and forth. It's permanent," Carlisle said, leveling her eyes with his. I'm surprised Carlisle couldn't control moods like Jasper, because Carlisle does a hell of a job at calming people.

"Definitely."

"Hold on a minute," Ryan grunted loudly. "What about me? I have the Black bloodline." That's only part true. He also had Uley blood from Paul. If you asked me, I'd say he's more Paul than Rachel. More Uley than Black.

"Ryan," Luke elbowed him in the gut. I couldn't help myself. Suddenly, I realized what I was doing. I was matching Sarah, Luke, and Ryan up with my old pack mates. Sarah was more like Quil, who was nice and went with the flow of things, but was also very quiet. Luke was a lot like Jared, who would speak his mind, but wasn't hotheaded. And then there was Ryan, who was basically a replica of Paul's anger issues. Scolding myself silently, I fought back the memories I had with them and shifted my feet.

"No, he has a right," Carlisle said as his eyes softened. "I understand your thinking, Ryan, but wouldn't you think the older of the Black line be in command. Jacob is your great, great, great, great uncle. He's lived longer and seen more battles."

"You are saying he's smarter," Ryan glared.

"Ryan, let's be real here. I don't want to put or Seth in a position that gave a complete stranger sole control of us," Jake grunted, stepping closer to Ryan. I smirked at this confrontation. Jake and Paul never got along perfectly in the beginning either.

"Shouldn't it be obvious who was Alpha. One of you two will be able to withstand Alpha powers so if Ryan is meant to be, he will be able to ignore your commands," Luke said with a puzzled expression. It made perfect sense.

Jake lolled his head and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Luke. "Get one thing straight. I won't control people. If you aren't willing to do as asked, then you must not be important enough," Jake ground his teeth. That's one thing I could always count on. He honestly _couldn't _Alpha command me, even when I was at my most annoying states.

"I don't see the problem with Jake as Alpha. He _has _seen more battles," Sarah squeaked. In the end, it was her decision, not Ryan's.

"Then it's settled," I exclaimed. Ryan growled Jake's way before storming off into the woods. "He's fun." Sarah and Luke laughed nervously while Jake smirked.

Then next day was spent wiring and painting things with the family. It wasn't our first house we put up, but it was the most intricate. I think they pictured this place as home as well as Jake, Bella, Nessie, and me. It was nice to be back where we belonged, but it really hurt. Since I couldn't sleep that night, I wandered down by the beach. Staring off at the dunes, memories engulfed me.

Memories of the guys snuggling with their girls while the rest of us sat and watched, some in jealousy, some in annoyance, and some in disgust. We all loved playing soccer. I was always on the winning team. Every time. And every time Paul made some lousy excuse.

Caught up in the moment, my legs became weak as I dropped to the sand and stared at the sky. I had traveled the world and still found this place the best. But now that I was back, the feeling wasn't there anymore. Things didn't click. Without the family here, would anywhere ever feel like…home?

. . .

I strolled into the bar with a skip in my step. Somehow, I woke in one of those I'm-happy-cause-I-can-be moods. "Hello Riley," I tapped the familiar waitress on the shoulder as I passed. She groaned and followed me to my regular seat before getting behind the bar. Again, Riley was wearing sunglasses.

"I thought you left town yesterday or something," she sighed. Riley bit her lip like she wasn't supposed to say that. Was there some rule about talking to customers?

"Thanks for your concern," I winked with a grin. "I am living in the house behind…what's his name, Robert and Julie Pratt? Yes, that's it." Riley's snow-white skin managed to turn an even paler shade of white. "What?"

"Nothing," Riley said. Somebody put a hand on her shoulder with a drunken expression. The stench of alcohol radiated from his body.

"Your daddy is having my dad over for some council meeting, Riley Pratt," the young man spat, spit flying right into her face on the last word. A smile as wide as a football field crept up my face. Pratt.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I am living behind you. Maybe I'll stop by sometime," I laughed. I got the feeling she was narrowing her eyes at me. My thoughts were confirmed when she stomped on my foot.

"Since when was a house in the woods back there?" Riley began her work, but also felt implied to speak longer to me. That was a step closer than the day before.

"You haven't seen it? I'll give you a tour sometime. Hey, just by chance, how old are you?" I questioned because Riley was pretty, and pretty girls were in my league, but for some reason, I got the feeling something was making Riley unavailable to me.

"No thank you. I've had that pulled on me before," Riley rolled her eyes. "And yes, if you wanted to know, all of your disgusting fantasies about me are illegal. I'm underage and shouldn't be working, okay?" Blinking in surprise at her sudden outburst, I felt the need to make my intentions clear. So when she came back to the bar, I decided I would have to order _something_. Riley fixed my drink silently.

"Just so you know, you aren't the only one who shouldn't be here either," I flashed my fake ID with a wink. "I just was curious, Miss, nothing else."

"Like I care," Riley blew bangs from her face a strutted off. Without noticing it, I checked her out as she stormed away. Muscled legs, thin stomach, decent height, and a small chest, but her small chest suited her well. If you asked me, I'd never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. Despite what some idiots think, curvy is sexy. Her frame was small, but she wasn't stick and bones, she had some meat on her. It didn't surprise me that she had a tight, nice ass. Thank goodness she didn't turn around or she'd catch me drooling. What caused this girl to have me under her spell?

The next day, Rosalie took the car, forcing me to walk. I nearly phased, but Jake and Ryan were arguing and I didn't want to get in the middle of that. It was beginning to rain, but that didn't affect me as long as my notebook with my drawings stayed safe. As the wind blew in my direction, I caught wind of an enticing smell. It was indescribable. It was a mixture of freshly baked cookies and that warm campfire smell. It had my toes curling in wonder. I sped up, hoping to continue smelling the majestic beauty.

I was so sure the owner of the smell would belong to a new flower or some perfume car, but no. It was as simple as five letters: Riley. In excitement, I ran forward by Riley's side, scaring her half to death. "Oh my…Seth," Riley sighed in aggravation. Most would be hurt by her reaction, but I was too happy that I got to keep smelling the amazing smell. Riley's hair was wet. It had to be her natural scent and boy did I love it!

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me all too much," I grinned. Annoying people came easy to me. Some girls even thought of it as flirting.

"Now why do you think that?" Riley said rhetorically, but I answered anyways.

"You. What color are your eyes?" That question was the one most bothering me. I kept picturing them as blue, but then that would be too ordinary, and Riley is anything but ordinary. No answer. "Could I see your eyes?" No answer. "Do you ever take them off?"

"No, it's too bright when I close my eyes to go to sleep so I keep them on," Riley said. She definitely rolled her eyes then. Seth loved a girl who had good sarcasm.

"Why do you work if it's so risky of being caught?"

"Why do you care?"

"I was looking at your house earlier. Not to sound weird, but that did anyways…" I didn't understand why she always made me so nervous. It wasn't her looks anymore. Within the two days, I could…handle her looks better than before. It was her entire essence that intimidated me. "You don't _need _the money by any means."

"My sister needed help starting out," Riley turned the corner. Lucky for me, it was a long walk. I continued staying by her side while she crossed her arms over her chest in a somewhat pouting expression.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" I asked. It would be my best piece yet. The boys who catcalled and said nasty things to Riley inspired me for that next piece I wanted to draw. It would be entitled _Player gets Played._

"So you can jerk off to me in your bathroom? I'd rather you didn't," Riley pulled her hood over her face and walked briskly past me, making it clear she didn't want followed. That wasn't close to what I wanted to do. Riley must have been used to constantly getting these comments. She must have really been hurt before.

Between dealing with Riley, the new coven, and the new pack, my life was spinning out of control. I tried not to think about going to the new/old school that coming Monday where old memories would make me want to curl in a ball and cry.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun. Do you think I should have more guys or girls in the pack? What do you all think is going on with Riley!? You'll never guess. I have much in store for her. But I may have to have one or half a chapter devoted to her life because, obviously, she wouldn't explain her entire life story to Seth in one day, and I don't want to make you all confused by explaining part but not all. BTW it's RILEYxSETH love story!**

**Also, obviously, I said five reviews, but thanks to an awesome review, I posted this. I understand the reviews aren't going to be a lot until I get a lot of chapters, but I seriously love reviews. They brighten my day. If you are confused about anything, tell me and I will respond in the next chapter! Let's get two at least this time PM'ing me also works. Just saying, I have prewritten a lot of the chapters, so I will literally post it depending on when you all review. Thanks for reading, you all are awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses…**

Guest: If the Jacob Black "fell in love with a hybrid..." etc., how is that they are not together? Has Nessie friendzoned him like Bella did? Bad Luck.** Basically, Jake fell in love with Renesmee, but it's wasn't sexual or anything. He just loves her like a friend or brother. But as this continues, you'll see how he is just waiting on Nessie. Sorry, I can be confusing at times haha.**

**Previously…**

_She must have really been hurt before._

_Between dealing with Riley, the new coven, and the new pack, my life was spinning out of control. I tried not to think about going to the new/old school that coming Monday where old memories would make me want to curl in a ball and cry._

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all!**

* * *

Riley's POV

I didn't know what was worse, going to school or going to work? People hit on me shamelessly at both places. Gosh, I hated my beauty so much, but that's what I get for coming from my mother. We had our own legends, legends that make more sense than being a dumb wolf. That legend obviously wasn't true, but I wish that was the case with me instead of what I had.

As I walked to school, I hoped to avoid that boy, Seth Clearwater. I didn't know what he was doing, but he was persistent nonetheless. Above all, he was hot as it came. And for once, it looked like he didn't like me, but that wasn't bad. Heck, that was perfect! Then I wouldn't have to turn him down and face those deep brown eyes full of pity. It confused me why he wasn't hitting on me. Even gay guys hit on me they couldn't help it.

"Riley," the senior jerk came up to me, "how was your summer babe?" I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see it from under my sunglasses that I wore constantly. At first, I ignored him and kept walking, but he moved the car along with me. "You look great, more than great actually. Maybe you and I should hook up some time."

"You know what, Jason? You are totally right." I said.

"Really?" his voice squeaked. I tried not to laugh at that.

"No! Pretty is all I'll ever be so you can keep your hands, and anyone else's, off," I yelled, pulling up the hood around my hair. No matter how much I covered up, the clothes still made me look sexy, cute, hot, adorable, or anything with a good definition. It all depended how the guys wanted to see me. Jason saw me at sexy. Maybe, just maybe, Seth saw me as only cute, which was better than sexy. I'd been called that way too many times. "Leave me alone before I beat the snot out of your pretty car."

"Bitch!" Jason yelled as he roared away. That comment didn't hurt me if it was coming from him. Honestly, I knew I was rude to people. Even the nice guys who asked me out. They only saw me for looks and that was that. Looks…I hated my special gene I had.

My sister, Talia, had it as well. Mom had it too. We were decedents of the Swan People. The first Swan People could transform into beautiful swans, drawing in our enemy's. Once we had them in and staring at the swans, our soldiers would kill them one by one, but they didn't notice because they were too busy staring at the three Swan People. In regular form, they looked as normal as could be. That wasn't the case for me.

The decedents didn't get that lucky. We didn't transform into anything. We were just mesmerizing. Some compared us to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. We were inhumanly attractive. Married guys, gay guys, old guys, anybody wanted us. But it was all for looks! Nobody was nice enough to get to know us they only wanted sex.

The other annoying thing you may ask? Our eyes. Normally, guys could stop staring at me after a while, but not if my eyes were out. Granted, they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. My sea green eyes shone like stars twinkling in the sky. They held everyone's stare no matter what. That also gave us power defeating other tribe. We had one of the descendants of the Swan People stand in the middle of the battle. Our tribe wore glasses but the enemy would stand there, shell locked for over five minutes before they regained consciousness. That was more than enough time to kill them all.

It sounded like a great thing until I hit middle school. Ever since swarms of guys constantly hit on me, I wore my glasses, although it didn't help _that_ much. There was nothing that I could change about it. The saddest thing is, Swans like me don't ever find a true love. It doesn't happen. Never.

My mother married because her of boredom so she could have kids. Once Swans got married, or found their true loves – which never has happened in history- they become slightly less attractive. It was still more than any human being, but they finally had control over their eye power. If they wanted people staring at them dumbly all afternoon, then they could basically switch a flip in their heads and make it happen, but on default mode, their eyes were normal.

It turned out my dad was a drunk, but he was better than what most Swans got. Mom was lucky she could stand being in the same room with him. My sister wasn't lucky at all. She had to marry because a guy knocked her up. See, Talia liked the attention more than Mom or me did. Sometimes, on rare occasions, she would let a guy get extremely lucky. Then, he beat up Talia so she couldn't have the baby. Everyone said it was a miscarriage, only Mom and I know it was murder. Talia still lived with him. Sometimes she got beat up too, but that was life for us Swans. I'd never find my soul mate ever.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the car coming as I passed. I was in the middle of the road and it was going too fast to stop. I stared up at the semi-truck as its brakes squealed in protest. As I braced for impact, a huge wall slammed into my side instead of my front. My breath catching in my throat, I turned my head as we crashed into the ground. My eyes got stars in them as I tried to focus on the thing in front of my face, the thing that saved my life. Something hovered over top of me breathing deeply. He was saying something, but my head hurt too much to listen.

I sighed and closed my eyes, concentrating hard. Breathing in deeply, something smelled like heaven. It caused me to smile for once. "RILEY!" a voice shouted. I blinked my eyes open, happy to find I could actually see. It surprised me to find Seth Clearwater lying basically on top of me. I jumped and hit my head on his.

"Ow," I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life! Were you trying to kill yourself or was that just a side bonus?" Seth shook my lightly. I rolled my eyes over to his face. It was so close to mine. Suddenly, I realized something.

"No! Get off me. Where are my glasses?" instantly, I squeezed my eyes shut. Seth helped me up as I stood there blindly.

"They aren't behind your eyelids," Seth chuckled. I growled at him. He surprised me so much. Seth risked his life to save mine, some pretty face? He hasn't hit on me once? "How much do you need those sunglasses…?" Seth trailed off. I bit my lip. A lot.

"More than you think. Why?" I said.

"Because they are crushed," he whispered like it was his fault. I tried not to blow my top. I tried real hard.

"No! Dammit," I cursed. "I have to go home."

"I'll come with incase there's another car about to kill you," Seth joked and followed me. I pulled my hood back up and hid my eyes from him. I really didn't need Seth looking at me like I'm the last drop of water on Earth. "Is your head okay? You landed pretty hard."

"No I didn't," I said through the pain. It was throbbing, but I couldn't let him know that. If I was normal, you could feel the bump and possibly blood. But I'm not. Swans never show any scars or bruises. "Can't you just leave me alone?" Even if he didn't want to fuck me, I couldn't deal with having an actual friend. The last time I had a friend was in middle school and that didn't end well.

"I will if you let me see your eyes. Please, just for one second. It would tie together the drawing if I knew the exact shade," Seth whined. I glared at my feet. If that would get him off my back… No I couldn't. "Won't you be late for school?"

"Yes and my father will have my neck, but I can't go without them," I sighed. There was no reason why I opened up to him so much. He was just so easy to spill my entire life to.

"Let me get them," he offered. I snorted at that idea. Dad would try to give him this long talk. The one time in middle school when I brought a guy friend home, he scared him so much he peed his pants. Sure it was funny, but I could only image what he'd do to somebody as attractive as Seth.

"I can't go without them and you shouldn't be late either," I said.

"I've had plenty of first days as a senior. You only have one," Seth grabbed my wrist to stop me. I jerked away and stopped in my tracks. Only one. There was a slim chance that I wouldn't have only one. If I ever found my soul mate. See, beauty and love are two envied things. I guess the world works in odd ways. I had beauty so it didn't want to give me love. But if I did find my love, then I'd stop aging and live forever, unless I died from trauma or something, but it took a lot to harm a Swan. "Right?"

"Uh, yeah of course," I hissed.

"You are a bad liar, Riley Pratt," Seth spun me around. I fought to not look into those beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes, I thought his were even prettier than mine. Easily I could get lost staring into them. What did they look like without glasses giving a veil?

"How did you have plenty of first days?" I questioned, hoping to turn away the conversation from me. Seth cursed under his breath sheepishly.

"You go to school, I'm getting your glasses," Seth dashed in the direction of my house without giving me time to argue. That kid could get under my skin, but that was so sweet of him. _Stop thinking like that! He is just like all the other guys,_ the tiny voice inside my head spoke like every other time. I had a very strong urge to ignore that comment. Maybe, just maybe he was different.

Five minutes before the first bell rung, Seth appeared by my side with a cheesy grin. "How did you get here so fast?" I gaped.

"I have my ways," Seth shrugged. "Your dad doesn't like me that much." I took the glasses finally and was able to look up at Seth. He was smiling like crazy. I walked off to find my locker. Seth tagged along. Was he just going to follow me everywhere today?

We were passing the football team. Their quarterback kept up the perfect stereotype reputation. He came up, his hand reaching for my ass. I grabbed his hand and twisted it into a painful position.

"Same old moves, Ty? Really, I thought you could do better," I pressed down even harder on the pressure point, causing him to scream out in pain. The rest of the team was laughing behind us. When he looked to be in enough pain, I let go and stepped on the jerk's foot. "Same time tomorrow? Great."

I found my locker and began putting my things up. A body slid in beside me. I was preparing to turn another boy down. First days always brought new kids. On average, about three guys directly asked me out the first day, but more hit on me. I stopped when I noticed Seth's loopy grin on his face. How was he always in a good mood, especially at school?

"You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. It's not his fault he was born with the attention span of a squirrel," Seth commented with a laugh. I fought back the smile. That was the first time anyone has ever made me cheer up after an encounter like that.

I was searching in the library during study hall when a pair of arms tickled my stomach. Without thinking, I turned around and punched the guy in the face, but his skin was hard as rock! I retracted my hand as it sent waves of pain through my arm. "Damn you Seth!" I cursed.

"Riley, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to mess around," Seth gasped. He grabbed my hand in his, surprisingly with a gentle touch. "It's not…broken?" I shook my head.

"Why would punching you break my hand?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Seth questioned. Before we both got too confused, one of the nicer guys walked up to me, totally ignoring Seth. I braced myself for what was about to come. It used to hurt me to let down nice guys like them, but then I remembered that they weren't as nice and innocent as they let on. Any guy who asked a girl out based _only_ on looks was not worth anyone's time, and I knew it was only on looks, too. I'd never spoke a word to anyone except to tell them to get away. That's why I was annoyed with how much Seth was able to make me speak. Hell, that's nearly spilling half my life to him!

"Ha…hey Riley," Zachary mumbled. "I was wondering if, well if you wanted to go out to see a movie with me sometime." I took a deep breath so as _not _to punch him in the face as well. Seth, somehow knowing me well enough, snorted from behind the kid. When Zachary looked back, Seth pretended to be engulfed in a book. Too bad the book was a dictionary. Once again, I held back my laughter. It was truly a new thing for me to almost laugh twice in one day. What was Seth doing to me? "What do you think, honey?"

"Well, _honey,_" I slammed the book shut right in his face. "I'll go out with you if you can name me one trait that's appealing to you other than looks about me."

"Uh…your personality," Zachary smiled. I snorted at that one.

"Describe it, kid."

"Well…you're are confident. And…kind," Zachary leaned in closer.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, but I'll give you a parting gift," I smiled a sickly sweet smile. Zachary's face dropped before he grinned again. The poor kid closed his eyes and leaned in close. Aw, how cute, he thought I'd kiss him. _Wham!_ I shoved the book in his chest so hard he stumbled against the bookshelf, knocking a good amount of books on his head.

**Seth's** **POV**

Knocking hesitantly on the door, I took a deep breath. This was my chance to figure out what was so odd about this family. I could always try to get it out of Riley, but I didn't want to use her. Besides, it was very unlikely they she would actually tell me.

The door came open suddenly. There stood Robert Pratt. "Oh, it's you."

"Hello Sir," I said.

"How can I help you?" Robert's face twisted into a look of disgust like I was some annoying roach.

"Riley's glasses got crushed by a car. Long story. I offered to get her another pair she said she had here. Do you know where?" I explained. Robert nodded and motioned for me to follow him. He walked up the stairs to her room I guessed.

"I'm surprised she told you her big secret. I thought I told her to let me check out the kid first," Robert mumbled in anger. Let's just play it like she told me.

"I'm sorry," I said. It wasn't technically lying. I just wasn't telling him I didn't know. Suddenly, he spun around at the top of the staircase. He was somewhat intimidating.

"Why did she trust you of all people?" he growled. I shrugged awkwardly. "Does she know about your secret?" He spoke like her secret had something to do with mine. There was no way she transformed into an awesome wolf, but what? I'd have to look up her legends. What tribe was she? "Don't tell me you imprinted on my daughter!"

"Riley doesn't know about us. I didn't imprint on her, Sir, as much as I'd like to," I sighed sheepishly. There were definitely feelings for Riley stronger than just a friend, but I'd never be able to get someone like her. Besides, she didn't look like the relationship type of girl. Mr. Pratt relaxed just a bit. "Although, I haven't looked her in the eyes, so I would know. It's still a possibility, but I'd never get that lucky."

"Damn right you won't," Mr. Pratt growled. For some reason, he hated me. Odd. "Don't go messing around with Riley either. She already gets enough remarks because of the Swan People's gene. Now hurry and get these to her." Robert handed me a pair of ray bans.

Later that day, I witnessed a total of four guys to hit on Riley, and that was just the ones that didn't mind me being there. You'd think with a guy having a conversation with her – well more like me talking without her permission – that you wouldn't try to ask her out then. I supposed that she was as irresistible to them as she was to me; only I was much nicer about it. Maybe it was just the new generation that had nearly no respect for women, or maybe I was just raised well.

The Cullens didn't come to school today. They were putting in the finishing touches on the house. It was looking pretty great. I loved the way they moved in. Rebuying every single thing they owned really helped keep the moving prices down… I let Alice decorate my room, so who knows how that would turn out.

I couldn't understand why Riley's hand didn't break or get sprung while punching my face. Bella's did when she punched Jake. Kim's did when she slapped Jared – you guessed it, while they were having sex. The girl I broke up with about a hundred years ago broke her foot when she kicked me. Then came Riley, who could sock a hell of a punch, and she didn't even shed a tear!

I was jolted back into awareness as Carlisle, Ryan, and Jake walked my way, all three of them arguing. "Why would we have an Alpha who doesn't even know who the enemy is?" Ryan groaned. Carlisle tried not to roll his eyes. I grimaced, knowing the feelings of Ryan. He may be a Black, but he acted like a Lahote.

"The enemy is murderous vampires, which the Cullens are not!" Jake sighed in exasperation. It sounded like he had repeated that a couple of times now. "Carlisle, this is wasting time!"

"We are seeing what the council leaders think of this, boys. I am just making sure it's okay we stay here. You two can ask tonight at the bonfire," Carlisle spoke loudly, informing me of the newly put together bonfire. Grinning, I knew there was a chance I'd get to see Riley again. As I walked by the Pratt house, I heard something that puzzled me.

Riley's seemingly sweet mom was talking – no screaming – at her father. "Robert! Don't you think she shouldn't be witnessing that!" she yelled.

"I'm going to take her there so she can learn about my side of the family," Robert said with slight aggression. He had a certain tone in his voice that told me to agree with him or things would get heated. "You have controlled what she's learned about history, but not anymore. I'm telling her about the wolves."

"Don't go making rash decisions all because I said not to tell her the legends. We should at least talk about this," Julie hissed. Tears were prominent in her voice.

"I'm talking. This is talking," Robert slurred. Was he drunk? It sounded like it. "I don't need your permission. It's my secret to tell and I'm telling it."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Riley suddenly walked in the room.

"Nothing," Julie sobbed. Robert slammed the back door and headed into his car to cool off. I went into the house and gave Riley privacy. Chills ran through my body. She did such a good job at hiding her troubles, and I got the feelings that that wasn't a random occurrence. Which bothered her more, her looks or her fighting parents?

Before the bonfire, Jake and I decided to work out in the gym they made in the basement. They obviously didn't need it, but Jake and I liked to use it to pass time. "Then Edward said the last two were Randall and Olivia. They are newborns, which is good and bad. Personally-," I was saying about the enemy living in the old Cullen house.

"Do you ever masturbate, Seth?" Jake spoke, rather loudly. I could hear Emmett howl with laughter from upstairs. I slowed the treadmill and looked at Jake. He was sporting some heavy weights.

"Um…why do you want to know?" I sputtered out. Somehow, this felt like it should be switched around. Jake always felt like a big brother to me. Now he was asking me for advice? Sweet!

"Call me crazy, but I swear Nessie might be into me! I didn't think she was ready for the next step forward so I just pushed my feelings aside. But now? It's like she gives little hints that could be taken either way, but my body takes it a certain way and…" Jake groaned. A grin appeared on my face. Out of all the Alpha and murderous leeches messes, he has the time to focus on Renesmee?

"And what?"

"I'm having way too many wet dreams, okay?" Jake mumbled. I burst into laughter, Emmett mimicking me. There's not ever really a private area of the house. Thank goodness Edward, Bella, and Rosalie weren't there to hear that. "Since you don't have a girlfriend or imprint, what do you do?"

"Gee, and here I thought you saw me as knowledgeable," I muttered. Jake rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm not much into masturbating. Obviously I don't bring home a girl every night. So yes, a lot of wet dreams, but I find them entertaining."

"Kind of like porn," Jake scoffed. Had to admit, that was a good one.

"I have a secret trick. Wear two pairs of underwear to bed. Briefs and then boxers over it, problem solved," I laughed. "But don't come to me for girl advice."

"Does Seth have an eye on someone?" Jasper hopped down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "No!"

"Yes, who is she?"

"Doesn't matter because I didn't imprint on her," I sighed wistfully.

"And so he admits it," Emmett howled with amusement. What was it, a party?

"No, I do not. Obviously I'm attracted to her. Everyone is. I'm not kidding. You'll see tomorrow," I said in defense.

"Why would it matter if you imprinted on her or not?" Jasper consoled. I sighed. Haven't we been over this?

"Wasn't that my whole reason with living with you all? I'm not going to give up my life for some girl I may or may not have feelings for. It's stupid," I whined. There's a girl worth dying for and I intend to find her whether it be in a hundred years or a thousand.

"And you didn't imprint on her?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. Edward, who mysteriously showed up, bounded next to me. I continued my run, not ready for the pestering comments coming up. That was life with the Cullens: constant drama.

"He means, he doesn't know. Riley won't let him see her eyes. If you ask me, she's too deep for you, Seth," Edward pounded me on the back. Kind of running here.

"Misunderstood."

"No. She's messed up. I've taken a peek in her mind. It's not pretty, but if you are serious about her, you'll want to figure out that secret her dad was talking about," Edward advised. Maybe she was messed up. Maybe. It was an off occasion that I defied Edward's advice, but I thought today was the day.

"Riley Pratt? I hear she's coming to the bonfire tonight. There's your chance," Jake grinned. Yeah right. Like Riley would let it be known she actually spoke to somebody.

After getting a good workout in, I got a shower before getting my usual attire for the bonfire. Bella stopped me downstairs. "Is that the very same shirt you wore to the one I went to, Seth?" she asked with a smile. I nodded sheepishly. Nothing would beat the past. Alice, try as she might, knew not to touch my old clothes. They still smelled like Mom's detergent. Oh Mom…

"We have to try," Carlisle growled. It took a lot to get him agitated. I wandered into the living room where he and Rosalie were arguing.

"What are we trying?" I asked.

"Carlisle thinks it is smart to try and corner a small group of them to talk to," Rosalie hissed. Blinking in surprise, I sat on the couch and considered the possibilities.

"We know they haven't fed in fear of us. Alice predicted them going out in small groups, but they keep changing their match up. Some of the matches would be deadly for only a small pack of us to take head on if it lead to battle," Carlisle informed me. A fight: something to take my mind of the past that always seemed to pop up now days.

"I'm in," I grinned.

"Carlisle, I thought you hated fights!" Rosalie screeched.

"They will come after us eventually. The smaller the better. I want the best possible outcome for our family, but right now at their size and gifts, Alice can see it going either way," Carlisle said before stomping off. Rosalie sneered at him and ran off to hunt.

* * *

**A/N: That was mainly a filler, but it gave you insight on what Riley went through every day. I really wanted to show what her home life was, so maybe I'll do that in the next chapter, but I, personally, can't stand when authors switch back and forth, so I probably won't do that. You will just have to be as confused as Seth. That also mainly focused on Riley and I wished it had moved the plot along further, but that will be the next chapter, I promise. Let's see some reviews! 3 this time. I'm standing my ground now. THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses…**

**Previously…**

_"They will come after us eventually. The smaller the better. I want the best possible outcome for our family, but right now at their size and gifts, Alice can see it going either way," Carlisle said before stomping off. Rosalie sneered at him and ran off to hunt._

**Chapter 4: Legends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

At the campfire, I met a bunch of random faces and put them with corresponding names. Nobody really made an impression on me except for the elders. The elders' names were Harris Fields, Barry Neil, and Rodney Baker, of course Robert Pratt was technically there, but he and Riley seemed to be running late. There seemed to be many people there, most clueless about the truth. One thing that didn't change was the way the food tasted. The same old recipes helped ease my mind.

A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump. Sarah stood behind with two girls at her side. I finished wolfing down the hamburger and turned around. "Hi Seth," Sarah sighed with boredom. "My friends wanted me to introduce you to them." I smiled kindly at them but shot Sarah a warning glance. She didn't catch it. "Seth, this is Allie and Amy. Have fun," and just like that, she escaped.

"Seth," Amy, the younger one of around fifteen tried my name for size. "It doesn't suite you."

"It's a handed down name," I snort. My dad gave me this name. Personally, I love it.

"How old are you?" Allie asked. She seemed to be about sixteen, maybe a bit younger. My eyes skimmed the area for any signs of escape. I used to love socializing at the campfires, but that was when I knew the people and they knew me.

"Seventeen."

"Awesome, here's our numbers. If you are nice, maybe we'll call you," Amy giggled. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. Obviously they wouldn't call me, I'd call them, but that's not going to happen either. The 'if you are nice' comment has been trending lately, but it's stupid. It's meaning the exact opposite. Either way, she wrote the numbers down on my forearm. Guess who's taking two showers tonight?

I honestly felt bad that I was thinking so negatively about them. It is them, but I was also frustrated with that way the women of that generation acted. The men weren't any better, but I was hoping my soul mate would have more of a mind than to just hand themselves out there to anyone. I saw those types of girls everywhere for my entire life. They would never mean anything special to me. Sadly, it was those girls who would fawn themselves over me constantly.

"Okay…" Maybe if I used short answers, they would clear away. All hopes were shot down as Allie trailed a hand along my arm. As nicely as I could, I shoved her manicured, sharp nails off. Then I caught sight of about the only blonde living in this town. "It was nice meeting you two, but I have to talk to my friend."

At that, I nearly sprinted over to Riley. Her plump lips were devouring a cup cake as I ran into her. It caused icing to coat her nose. "Oh, sorry, Riley!" I said, trying to get a napkin, but suddenly, the icing fizzled away from thin air. "Wha-?"

"Nothing, I licked it off," Riley turned away from me. She still had those annoying glasses covering her eyes. The words the guys said echoed in my head. I was truly temped to rip them off her myself just to prove my point that I couldn't hit this lucky. I'd never tell her, but Riley was definitely lovelier than Rosalie Cullen and that was saying _a lot._

"I have fast eyes. You did not lick it."

"I'm curious, did you get both of their numbers or are you not feeling the jizz flowing tonight?" Riley sighed, glancing toward my arm. She didn't seem the least bit interested. See that's how my life went. The interesting, smart, or caring girls never batted an eye at me. It was only the pretty ones, but don't get me wrong, pretty was nice, but I'd much rather have somebody with a good personality. I know I sounded like I was talking bullshit, but after one hundred years of young, gorgeous girls throwing themselves at you, you'd think the same thing. With age, comes knowledge. I had seen all the looks, so I would definitely want a little more than that. Smart was sexy. Of course, Riley topped any girl _and _she seemed to be intelligent.

I smirked, "You may be surprised, but I am actually a virgin." Plenty of girls had given me disgusting looks when I said that so I was expecting Riley to as well. Instead he jaw flew open.

"You have to be kidding me. Somebody as hot as you? What, is your dick the size of a needle?" Riley spoke, shell-shocked. Hot as me. Riley just called me hot!

"As flattering and personal as that sounds, no my dick isn't that small. I'm sure you want to see, but it's invitational only," I joked. Riley's white cheeks fill with red as she bit her lip. Riley once again surprised me by not teasing me or anything else.

Jake came our way, which would only lead to disaster. "Talking about Seth's dick so soon, are we? You like them naughty?" Jake clamped Riley and me on the shoulder. She cringed at his touch. The look she gave Jake had me laughing.

"Riley, this is Jacob Black. Jake this is Riley Pratt," I announced. People had started to gather around and quiet down. It must be nearing time for the story.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you. Seth forgot to mention how out of his league you are," Jake grinned at me with triumph. I stepped where I thought his foot was, but was dark.

"Ow!" Riley exclaimed. "Why did you step on my foot? And why were you talking about me?"

"I always like talking behind neighbor's backs," I winked at her.

"As fun as you sound," Jake looked at me with confusion. He didn't see what I saw in her. Honestly, I didn't even know that I liked her or not. I was just going with the flow. "I have a story to tell, Seth." He dragged me to the head of the fire where the elders were. Rodney hobbled forward as it turned eerily silent.

"We have a special treat here today. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, descendants of the very firsts, are here to stay for a while. They are very well respected and have seen many things. They are to be added onto the council. Jacob," Rodney said and motioned for Jake to step forward. After the announcement where everyone got to see me, I went to sit on an empty spot by the fire. Jake sounded just like Billy did when they told stories. I'm sure he'd have loved to hear that.

Jake continued to tell the story of our past that I had listened to for so many times. Eventually, I dozed off. Riley's enchanting voice awakened me. Jake had came down to sit next to me.

"This isn't normal, but since we are very close with the Makah tribe, we are listening to their legends as a gift from Riley Pratt," Robert announced with a grim smile. Riley stood and began to speak, but Harris stopped her.

"Honey, let us see those pretty little eyes," Harris offered, but nobody would refuse Harris. With a deep sigh, Riley removed her beloved sun blocking devices. I fought to see the color of her exceptionally large eyes, but she kept her entire face downcast for some time. Riley's voice couldn't project well enough for most to hear so she'd have to look up eventually.

Finally, Riley looked up, right into my eyes. Suddenly, I felt like the world was spinning…around that girl with the eyes like jewels. They were sea green, but that wasn't what I was thinking about. I felt like my lungs had given out all of their air and I was only alive because _she _was keeping me here. _She _was keeping me tied to Earth. It was suddenly only her and I; nobody else mattered as long as she was safe. Riley Pratt was the one sole reason I lived. My only purpose then was to make sure she was satisfied. She was my everything.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She couldn't look away from me, no matter how confused she got. I finally realized that she had to begin to speak. It probably wouldn't happen if I were staring at her like she was the last bottle of water on Earth. But I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried. In fact, I couldn't even move a muscle. It was scaring me. A lot.

Riley spoke, "My mom is from the Makah tribe. No outsiders know our legends so you won't be able to find this on the Internet or anything. Keep this to yourself. It's quite similar to your start. They had spirit warriors as well, but our warriors were a mix of women and men. When the entire tribe was searching for enemy tribes, a huge tsunami swept through the village. It was terrible, many killed, but some escaped just in time. The spirit warriors had no clue what to do when they returned home. Their bodies had been taken and drowned in the flood. One young man, Fip, hadn't realized the danger and wandered off. The rest of the warriors found him watching a huge heard of swans. Coincidentally, there was the exact number of swans as there were warriors. The chief saw this a sign. Although there was little protection in a swan, they each asked permission to share their minds with a swan. They had based this off of Taha Aki's findings when he shared a body with a wolf. But one swan was unwilling and refused to let him have his body. They left him behind for the good of the tribe, promising to find him a new swan.

"Enraged, Ky followed them to the village. Without the spirit warriors knowing, he planted secret messages in the swan's minds, telling them how the warriors were evil and would never give back their body once they gained better control. The swans shoved the warriors out of their bodies with force, so much force that most of the warriors weren't able to keep the animal's majestic bodies like the Quileute's warriors did. Although, three people fought back with true courage and power. They kept the swan's bodies and found that they could transform between a swan and their new body. The rest of the warriors could only stay in their new bodies. They named the three able to transform the three Swan People. All the spirit warriors had gained traits of the swans. Inhuman beauty, grace, and luck.

"If an enemy approached, the Swan People would transform and walk to the front line of the enemy. No matter how many or who, everyone couldn't take their eyes off of them. It was impossible. While in that form, nobody could look away from their beauty, for they were even more beautiful than original swans. While the enemy stared, soldiers from their own tribe would run out with something covering their eyes and kill the soldier one by one. The Swan People had many kids. Descendants upon descendants, as long as they had the Swan People's blood, they got what I like to think of a curse. The children couldn't transform into anything magical or brave. They got the gift of beauty, but only the women. Those few women were called the Graceful. The men were like any other normal being except they could pass the gene onto their daughters. The beauty is indescribable, more so than the beauty of Aphrodite in the Greek myths. Their whole bodies were outstanding, but their eyes held the true power. If their gaze fell upon anyone's, they couldn't look away. It was as powerful as the trait of the Swan Peoples'. They used it in battle, sending those women out for the enemy to stare at while the soldiers killed them one by one. Of course, there were few exceptions to the gift.

"If a Graceful were to marry, they gained control of their eye power. They were able to turn it on and off easier than your wolf people could phase. Another exception, which has never been done before, is if a Graceful found her true love and soul mate she gains control of their eye power as if she is married. Although it has never been done before, we know it like our ABC's. The gift came with a curse that was more or less a fact to them. There has never been a single Graceful with a happy life. They never had found love. When they married, they married just because they wanted to either have kids or they wanted to get rid of their constant eye power. Some got lazy husbands, some got abusive, and some got selfish the list goes on. It was never good and every Graceful knew it. But if a Graceful is lucky enough to find her soul mate, she'd live forever beside her love," Riley finished with a huff. All eyes were on her and then she slid her sunglasses back on. Her glasses…she was hiding her eyes. Everyone stared at her. Could she be a Graceful? No way! They couldn't still be alive. Sure, I didn't think our legends were real, but hers was just too far fetched. But…she fit the picture perfectly. I put that aside because I was pretty sure I just imprinted. It had been so long since I heard what imprinted felt like that it was hard to tell.

They spoke a few more words, but I pulled Jake aside quickly. "I know what your thinking. Riley _has _to be a Graceful," Jake cursed under his breath. That wasn't what I was going to say.

"So what if she is?" I retorted, slightly defensive.

"That would be a huge advantage against the new leaches. We could slaughter them single handedly without the Cullens even being a part in it," Jake was already forming a plan in his head. "Man, that was so weird. I felt like I just re-imprinted for a second ago."

"Wait, you did?" I gulped. If he did, then maybe I actually didn't imprint.

"Yeah, didn't you? I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was kind of freaky," Jake shook his head. He just now saw my ghost white face. "You okay man?" I decided not to mention it to him. I nodded my head and thought over the plan. That would mean telling Riley about the wolves.

"I – I just think you are wrong. She's not _that _pretty. It may not even work on vampires," I stuttered. Somebody brushed the leaves away and stepped into our little circle. Riley.

"Only one way to see," Jake whispered before turning to Riley. She had obviously heard what I said. "Hi Riley, nice story you told earlier."

"Whatever, can I talk to Seth for a second?" Riley said in a hurry. She shot Jake a glare.

With a sigh, Jake backed up slowly, but before he disappeared, he mouthed, "Ask her to dinner at our house!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that bad, Seth, it will be quick," Riley said. "Why did you imply to my dad that you knew my secret?" She had her hip cocked out with a deadly set mouth. It was odd how somebody that hot could make such a mean expression.

"I want to know your secret, that's why. I have a pretty good guess now," I smirked. Riley stomped on my foot. Harsh. "Is he mad?"

"He doesn't know. And now that he thinks I trust you enough with my secret, he's invited you over to dinner," Riley puffed. A cloud of white came from her mouth. I hadn't realized how cold it was away from the fire. Damn, I was supposed to get her to come to our house.

"Now you'll have to tell me your secret," I flashed a triumphant smile. Riley groaned and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I'll come only if you agree to dinner at my house."

"Why?"

"My…" I never knew what exactly to call the Cullens. Anybody could tell they weren't my blood related family, but they felt close to family to me. "Uh, we want you to come over. Emmett's been asking about you."

"But you don't want me to come over?" Riley asked. I wanted to call her crazy for thinking that, but any girl would think that if I had said they weren't that pretty. I'd never picked Riley to be self-conscious. "Never mind. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow around seven. Keep Wednesday night open." A cold breeze ran through the woods, totally puffing up her hair.

"Wait-," I grabbed for her arm, but she was already gone. Scratching my head, I walked after her in confusion. Just as we emerged from the woods, everyone turned to look at us and made a path to the area where they spoke.

"-Seth Clearwater!" All eyes turned to Riley and me. People oo'd and aw'd. Others snickered. Suddenly, I realized what it looked like. Riley's frizzled hair. Both of us coming from the woods. Alone. Robert's hands clenched at his side.

"Huh?"

"We were asking you if you'd like to tell of the battle with the newborns, but it looks like you and my daughter were…busy," Robert spat with distaste. I blushed and shook my head, but he already has his back to me. Riley cursed under her breath and ran to him. I walked back to my seat and began.

"There was a special human who caught the eye of a vampire in a special clan. They only drank animal blood so we let them near our land with a treaty. While with them, the human was sensed by nomad vampires. The good clan had to kill one nomad who was tracking the human. James. His mate, Victoria, and their leader, Laurent, tried to kill the human in revenge. We killed Laurent. Victoria went on to create an army of newborn vampires. Newborns were stronger than normal vampires. They also acted and thought the most obvious moves. To protect the tribe and the human, we fought a tough battle. But I – er, the original Seth Clearwater," I cursed under my breath. Jake grunted, telling me to perk up. It wasn't his eyes on me that had me sweating. Riley's nose was scrunched like she was trying to figure out something. "He was with the human and a vampire. They encountered Victoria and a new one, Riley." At that, Riley smirked.

How ironic that the first Riley had nearly broken my leg while my Riley probably would love to do the same thing. "Seth fought Riley, faking an injury to kill him. He fought alongside a vampire that day. It just proves that enemies can surprise you in many different ways. In the main battle, it was an easy fight. At the end, though, they missed a newborn. Leah, my – I mean Seth's sister," I bit the side of my cheek. That's twice. I knew more than half of the people there didn't know or believed in the legends being true. "Attacked the bloodsucker, but Jake, the idiot, went to help out. He crushed almost every bone in his body." People all looked to Jake. My eyes went wide. "Jacob Black the first one," I assured. "The leader and doctor of the clan saved him. Once again, its proof that we have to be open to options."

Jake pulled me home directly after that. Needless to say, he was mad I had slipped up _three _times.

* * *

**A/N: So this was very short. Sorry, but I can't have super long chapters because I plan on getting around twenty? Thanks for the four reviews so much! That was amazing. I know this was hours late, sorry, but I couldn't find time today. Let's get four this time! But five would be greatttt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…**

_Jake pulled me home directly after that. Needless to say, he was mad I had slipped up _three_ times._

**Review Responses…**

**Fionamoi: **Jake and Ness aren't together because I just thought it would be more fun writing how they came together. Think of it as her feelings developed WAY later for some mystical reason. Just another little side plot.

**Chapter 5: Dinner**

I ran along the forest floor, trying to keep up with Jake. Endurance. I had it, but I just didn't have power. I pushed harder and harder and ended up running into Emmett. Giving him an apology look, I backed up a bit. "Where are they?" Edward hissed. Alice closed her eyes before pointing to her left at Jasper. It was only our little group. There was no need to bring everyone else. Alice had predicted only the newborns and Damian.

Suddenly, Alice gasped and Edward crouched further. I whined, wanting to know what was happening. We found out soon enough when shards of rocks flew at us, impaling in Jake and my skin, annoying the Cullens. They didn't hurt, but they weren't comfortable. Three stood fifty feet away. Wyler had jagged edges of rocks at the ready. Gregory was grinning as he took a step in front of Alexandria.

"Surprise to meet us?" Wyler smirked.

"Where are you hunting?" Emmett growled.

"You mean killing? Somewhere along the border of Canada, but I always like a snack on the way home," Alexandria's raspy voiced croaked. I growled and stepped forward. Her voice chilled me to the bone every time she spoke. I couldn't stand it.

"We are here to ensure you don't," Edward hissed, still in his crouch.

"How are you going to do that?" Gregory grinned. "We are going. I dare you to stop us." Gregory ran forward in the lead. Emmett met him head on. We all ran forward. A huge rock caused Jake to be slammed into a tree. With Wyler tired, Edward got his chance. Alice and I charged toward Alexandria. She stepped forward and opened her mouth before anyone could reach her.

Then, she sang. It had no words, but it caused us all to stop and stare. Alice mumbled something about it being so beautiful. I don't know what she heard, but that's not the way I'd described it. It was a raspy screeching sound that was _killing _my ears. I howled, trying anything to drone out the horrid sound. Everyone else was frozen staring at Alexandria. Currently, she was working her way to Alice, readying to rip her arms off. I was the only one squirming in pain. Whimpering and whining, I couldn't take it anymore. Just as she ripped Alice's arms off, I let loose a snarl and pounced on her. If I wanted to be honorable, it was to get revenge over Alice, but honestly, I just couldn't listen to the sound that was causing my ears to bleed.

One bite to the shoulder stopped her enchanting voice. Emmett was so shocked that Gregory was able to pin him. Jake fought off mounds of rocks and roots, trying to help Edward. It appeared that Wyler was more scared of wolves than vampires even though Edward was kicking his butt. Alexandria sent me flying into a tree. I was so enraged that she caused my ears so much pain that I didn't feel my shoulder dislocate. I jumped on her and started tearing at her shoulder.

Alexandria's head snapped to the side as Emmett ripped Gregory's head from his neck and tossed it right at Alexandria's feet. Throwing me off, Alexandria ran to Gregory's side. "Fine! We'll hunt animals this time!" she cried, standing protectively over his body. And she sang. "_Put that lighter away. Put it away and run home, run home." _They all followed her command, but I didn't. It was like they were in a trance. This song was so high pitched that my ears started ringing in defiance. I howled, withering in agony, but I let her and Wyler pick up Gregory's pieces and run off because that would get the song to end sooner. When they were out of range, everyone realized what they were doing and turned back. I could still hear her singing her awful song on repeat. It was so painful. The song filled my head. Shudders ran through me like when you scratch your nails on a chalk board. Jake cringed at hearing my thoughts. I hadn't realized it, but I phased back to normal and was rolling on the ground, clutching my ears.

"Make it stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The shouting soothed my ears just in the slightest. So as Alice, Edward, and Emmett carried me home, I didn't stop my shouting the entire time. Even when I heard Riley's soothing voice, I was too afraid to stop. So many things were happening, but I couldn't get her raspy, choking voice out of my head.

"Seth! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Riley ran into the room just as they sat me on the couch and threw a duvet over my lower body. I had totally forgotten she was coming over. Her voice caused me to relax slightly.

"Riley, keep talking. It's helping him," Edward rushed around the room looking for a phone to call Carlisle at work.

"What?"

"Just do it. We can explain later," Emmett said. I managed to stop screaming, but the song sounded like she was right there. It was blinding. Trembles ran through me as I rolled back and forth, whimpering.

"Hey…Seth. You don't look too good. I'm not even going to ask why you were carried in naked. I hope we are still on for dinner tonight. I'm starving. Why weren't you at school today or the bar? You missed me getting to throw out a biker who had his nose pierced like a bull. I'm sure you would have drawn him well. You'll have to show me your drawings sometime. Since you saw my eyes, maybe you'll get that one finished," Riley leaned by my side. For once, she showed a hint of concern. She continued to ramble on and on about nothing. I didn't listen to the words, but her voice enchanted me well enough so I could get most of the song out of my head.

Edward hung up the phone and played the piano as loud as he could manage. It took some time, but finally, I unplugged my ears, panting loudly. Opening my eyes, I saw Renesmee hovering over me, ice at the ready. As new pain shot through my shoulder, I understood. She had practiced becoming a doctor with Carlisle about thirty years back. I sat up with difficulty as she readied her hands.

"Wait, what are you – ah!" Riley averted her eyes as I groaned. Nessie finished popping it back in place with a smile. "I'm just going to…yeah." Riley stumbled out of the room with a sick looking face. I flexed my shoulder as Nessie wrapped it up.

"Thanks," I whispered. My ears were ringing, but at least the song wasn't repeating in my head. Jasper ran down through the door and scooped Alice up in his arms. It seemed like he was going to hug her until she crumbled to ash.

"Alice," he gushed, "you aren't doing that ever again. Not if I'm not there. Who did it? Who ripped off your arms? I'll kill him!"

Alice smirked and led him to their room to 'calm' him down. I knew what they were doing. Esme gave me a hug quickly. They had been off hunting briefly. Carlisle gave my shoulder a quick inspection and smiled at Nessie for doing such a good job. "What exactly happened? Why did Seth react like that?" Carlisle asked curiously while looking at my ears. I was about to announce that we had company, but Riley cleared her throat from the end of the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who is this?"

Wanting to walk over next to her, I answered, "That's Riley who we are having over for dinner. I think Bella is cooking right now." Looking as beautiful as ever, Riley was staring at everyone in the room with slight horror.

"Ri-ripped her arms off?" Riley repeated in dread. My eyes wavered nervously.

"Figure of speech," Emmett lied easily. She didn't look convinced but let it go.

"Riley, I'll give you another tour of the house," Rose offered. She kept looking her up and down, probably wondering how she was hotter than herself. "Seth, get some clothes on. So how do you do your hair?"

"I brush it," Riley said as if it were obvious. I could tell they'd get along swimmingly… Quickly, I threw on a shirt and shorts before telling Carlisle that we would talk about that later. I found Riley questioning Rosalie about our lack of beds. "But why only three?" Taking Riley's arm, I pulled her into my room and thanked Rose. "You want to explain?"

"Not really," I shrugged. She sighed and strolled around my room as I watched. Riley checked out every picture, steadying each one carefully. "So about that secret of yours…?"

"Who are these people?" Riley yanked a sketch off the wall. I walked behind her so closely her hair brushed against my shoulder.

"My family," I gulped.

"Then who are-," she began to ask. I stopped her and hung the picture back up.

"I'm not the best at hiding things am I?" I mumbled. She shook her hair in my face. "These people in this house aren't my family. They are about as close, but not exactly." Riley turned her head over her shoulder to look at me. Her brow furrowed in confusion. My eyes flickered to her lips momentarily. "I'm curious all you know. List the odd things about me."

"For starters, you aren't like most douche guys. You are extremely muscled." I stopped her there.

"How's that odd?"

"It's not," she glanced me up and down. If I didn't know any better, I swear she was checking me out. "I just wanted to point it out. You also live in a house where nobody uses a bed to sleep. You look as old as you are now in the picture even though it looks ages old. When you told that story last night, it had way too much detail."

"What does that mean?" I smirked,

"It makes me feel like you were there even though those are fake and that was supposed to have happened over a hundred years ago. Oh! And you were carried in fully naked screaming at the top of your lungs like your ears were peeling off," Riley finished with a smirk. She turned her whole body around to face me and stumbled back against the wall. My arm rested just above her head as I leaned in closer.

I said, "You aren't so obvious either, Ms. Mysterious." Riley fought off a smile at that. "You have some big secret that you won't tell me. You recited your legend like it was your life story, which makes me wonder. You are hot as fuck and hate it. Your eyes cause everyone to stare. Your family isn't as perfect as it looks. You are constantly hit on. You don't seem to care about my looks. You smart and spunky but also hot as fuck."

"You said hot as fuck twice," Riley crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head up. My eyes glinted in my immature smile.

"I'm not just talking about your body when I say that," I admitted because she seemed to be slightly angry.

"Sorry?"

"Riley," I rolled off my tongue. I decided that I knew my verdict. I liked Riley…a lot. "You turn me on with every word you speak. The way you reject me is hot. I love how you handle the way guys hit on you even though you are about to do that to me. Everything about you doesn't add up and I just want to know more."

Instinctively, I placed my hand on her cheek and lifted her head closer to mine. But then I stopped myself and pulled away. After several seconds of keeping her head leaned up, Riley mumbled, "Why did you pull away?"

"That's not how I want this to happen," I sighed, opening my eyes. Her brow furrowed. "It's your eyes. This close, I can see them. They do something to me."

"You didn't want to kiss me?" she asked. I sighed. I did, but not in my room. I had to be certain of my feelings for her. "Good, I didn't either."

"What? Yes you did," I retorted. She flashed me a grin and ducked under my arm. Bella called for dinner.

"Let's go meet…your people," Riley finally gave them a proper name. Why didn't I just kiss her? It was official; I was the biggest idiot alive. Moping downstairs, I followed Riley and pulled out her chair for her. She was surprised but took it.

Everyone sat down, curious to whom I actually brought home. I had a girlfriend here and there, but I knew she was never worth bringing home. The majority of the time I was using the girls to distract time passing slowly, which I still felt guilty about. Most wolves were perfectly fine with finding a special girl without imprinted, but it just never felt right to me. I always thought that I'd never love them as much as I could, that there was a girl out there for me and that it would be obvious when I found her. So bringing Riley home should have been an obvious sign.

"Your legend was interesting last night," Jake began the conversation. I made Riley a plate of the food Bella cooked for us. Nessie and Jake had already plowed in. As usual, the rest of the Cullens didn't eat.

"Interesting," Riley snorted. "That's not how I'd phrase it, but okay, we can go with that."

"I had heard bits and pieces, but I'm glad I finally got to find the real version," Carlisle smiled warmly at Riley. "Do you know if the Graceful still live today?"

Riley stiffened momentarily. "Umm," she glanced around. "I mean, do you really believe in that?"

"Yes, don't you?" Carlisle said.

"If you believe in that, do you believe in the Quileute legends?"

"Yes."

"Are they still here today?"

"That's an interesting question," I interrupted before things could get too deep.

"Riley, I've been looking for a pair of sunglasses," Rosalie leaned closer. "Do you mind if I tried yours on?"

"My eyes are sensitive to light. I'm ordered to keep these on at all times," Riley lied smugly. Emmett met eyes with Rosalie briefly. He reached across the table as if to get food and 'accidentally' spilled her drink all over Riley. She gasped and stood up, brushing off the sticky liquid. Quick as a snake, Rose grabbed the glasses off her head. Riley looked like a deer in the headlights. "_Shit_."

We all stared wide-eyed at Riley. You could tell the more we struggled, the more painful it got. Edward especially didn't like it. The only one it didn't affect was Bella. "How…how are you not staring?" Riley shook in fear of Bella.

"I'm a shield," Bella said. Even Carlisle was staring mindlessly at Riley.

"Hand me my glasses," Riley commanded. To our surprise, Rosalie obeyed reluctantly.

"Wait!" Bella asked. It was obvious Riley desperately wanted to put them back on, but she abided out of curiosity. "Seth's about to break through."

"Excuse me?" Riley scoffed. "You are the first person to ever not stare. Seth would have to be my…" Riley trailed off as I forced my gaze away. Sweat furrowed on my eyebrow, but I did it. Bella was effortless, but I could tell if I neared her eyes again, she could pull me back in. It was still a breakthrough.

"Your what?" Bella asked.

"Uh…nothing, it's impossible," Riley mumbled and looked away, putting back on her sunglasses. I has so wished she had finished her sentence. What would I have to be? What was I?

"Well she answered the question. You are a Graceful, aren't you?" Emmett commented with a smirk. I looked, interested in the answer. Riley looked down at her hands in annoyance.

"What is it, question Riley day?" she mumbled. "Yes, okay? I'm a Graceful. You _cannot_ tell anyone! It's hard enough as it is."

"Don't worry, we are good with secrets," I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort. Riley peered at me suspiciously before I dropped my hand.

"Seth, you owe her some answers," Esme said. I nodded my head, noticing Riley was done with her food.

"I'll walk you home, if you'd like," I offered. Riley nodded. I pulled out the chair for her, causing Riley to mumble under her breath. Chuckling at the comment, I opened the door for Riley as well, mainly out of habit.

She groaned and walked through, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked honestly.

"Be overly nice. You wouldn't kiss me because it wasn't your decision when any guy, even the really nice guys would jump at any chance to kiss me. You open doors, get me my food, pull out chairs for me. I don't understand!" Riley shouted with exasperation. I chuckled and looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. When she kept looking at me, I realized she honestly didn't know.

"I guess that's just how my mom raised me," I shrugged. She was still confused. "I was raised to be a gentleman." She blinked, unsure what I meant. Did I have to spell it out to her? "You _do _know what that word means, right?"

"Of course, but that is only in old time movies and books," Riley innocently said. I laughed.

"I forgot, you grew up in the 3000's…" I sighed, wondering how to explain it. "Well see, back when I grew up, chivalry was just starting to disappear. Years before, it used to be expected of every man. Some girls called it sexist, but it's not. It's just…how things should be. Women should be respected. You all deserve to be treated properly. Dad taught me that way. The Cullens are that way. There used to be this saying that chivalry was dying. It officially died off at the start of 3000. Your generation just doesn't even know that it should be expected," I sighed in dismay. It was hard watching the way things changed over the years. It was still horrible.

"'Your generation'? You say that like…"

"Like I wasn't born seventeen years ago?" I finished for her. She nodded. "You see I have a secret I've been hiding, too. Our legends are true, Riley. I am _the _Seth Clearwater who fought alongside Edward Cullen over one hundred fifty years ago. I transform into a wolf." I braced for her reaction.

"Ed – Edward Cullen? You mean to tell me I was in a house of va…vampires?" Riley's eyes bulged out. She was a smart one, I didn't even have to tell her that. I nodded. A yelp slipped out of her mouth and she stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if I had not caught her.

"It's okay, remember what I said earlier. They are good people. They wouldn't har-," I began to say, but Riley clamped her hand on my arm tight enough to make me cringe.

"Get. Me. Home. Now." Riley said between clenched teeth. She was shaking with fear. When she wouldn't move, I picked her up and held her against my chest. Rain started pouring and the wind picked up. She never let her gaze flicker from my house until we were too far to see it. Riley was shivering in the cold. I set her down and pulled off my shirt. This got her attention. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"Do you want to die of hypothermia?" I asked. It was visible that she rolled her eyes and nodded. When I pulled her into my arms again, she jumped down.

"I – I can walk," Riley mumbled lowly. I let her walk a few feet before she shuddered from the cold.

"Then you are walking against my side," I pulled her flush against me. It was silent the entire walk home. I walked her to her doorstep. "I would ask if you wanted a ride to school Monday, but I don't think you love the idea of being in a car of vampires." She flinched at the word. I began walking down the steps.

"Uh, hey Seth?" Riley fumbled to voice. I turned on my heels and looked at her. She was tugging on a strand of her hair. In the moment, if only for a second, she looked vulnerable and scared, truly and honestly scared.

"Yeah?"

"Could…" she stopped to think over her words. "Could you stay with me? My folks are out of town 'til tomorrow. It's your job to protect people from vampires, right?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," I bounded upwards on her porch and followed Riley inside.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez. It took you all long enough. But thanks for the reviews! You all are truly awesome. Same thing? Cool, let's do 4 again in quicker time! Okay, so currently I have about to chapters 11 written. I am working on spacing them out, though. I have to redo a HUGE part of the story because I didn't like the after effects. It will be much better. It shouldn't hold up the updating - especially with the slow reviewing going on - but I felt better by telling you all that. FOUR REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously…**

_"__Could…" she stopped to think over her words. "Could you stay with me? My folks are out of town 'til tomorrow. It's your job to protect people from vampires, right?"_

_"__Yeah, yeah of course," I bounded upwards on her porch and followed Riley inside._

**Review Responses…**

Chuksjib01: That was...interesting thought I didn't expect that reaction from Riley and Edward should have easily killed Wyler: **Edward is a great fighter and would have won except that Wyler is almost as old as Edward himself. Wyler has a physical gift so it basically evened out because Edward knew what to watch out for. They didn't fight for long so... And her reaction will be explained. It all adds up.**

Fionamoi: Nawwwwww. Please update it soon. Also another quick question, what year is it and how old are they?:** It is around year 2160. The thing about time in this is that I am not the best at timing everything perfectly. So if the years don't seem to add up, I'm sorry. All that really matters is that everyone else from their life before is dead and they moved away then moved back to town. Seth and Riley are seniors and are 17-20 ish. It should say in the beginning chapters but their age doesn't matter as much as you may think either. Just remember that they are about to graduate high school.**

CLee56: How can there be such a large coven of young vampires that the Voltouri have not heard of?: **They just haven't caused a stir or anything. I view them that they don't know everything that goes on until somebody either tells them or creates a disturbance. So far, the Pirates' eating habits haven't impacted the town long enough to create a stir. But maybe they already know, maybe they are just waiting, or maybe they don't know and never will. Hahaha!**

**Chapter 6: Nightcap**

Once again, she stayed eerily quiet. Normally, she may not have spoken, but she at least had a sneer on her face or bounce in her step. Not that time. Her house was huge. I followed her to the upstairs. Passing two smaller bedrooms, I wondered what they were used for. One was empty, walls stripped of color, but there were bits and pieces of old posters and pictures hung before being taken down. The other looked fully occupied with toys sitting in the floor and walls painted boy blue.

Without further introduction, Riley opened the door to her room. Holding in a gasp, I looked around in surprise. It was pink. _Pink._ Light pink, dark pink, all kinds of pink. Stuffed animals sat on her bed. A white computer desk sat empty of anything. Other than pink everything, it was rather bland. There was nothing that screamed Riley to me.

"Mom decorates our house," Riley sighed. She shoved the animals and fluffy pillows off the bed before sitting. I continued looking around. I sat at the foot of the bed as she leaned back and hugged a pillow to her chest. Riley was pretty shaken up.

"You can take your glasses off," I said as her fingers fidgeted with them. She took them off so I focused on her lips instead of her eyes. It was disorienting. "Have you had an encounter with vampires before?" Eyes widening, she shook her head. Bad liar. "I need to know. Not just because I care, but it makes our job much easier."

Her now ashen face dropped lower. "It wasn't me. It was my sister." I waited for her to continue. When she saw I wasn't going to speak until she told, her eyes rolled. "Years before she married, she dated a dashing man. We all knew there was something…odd about him. Nobody was used to being treated, as you called it, with chivalry. Only the old from generations ago knew how to properly act like a gentleman. He swept her off her feet, but it was only an act. Talia didn't listen to our warnings, and, after her refusing to have sex with him, he raped her. The handsome man left the next day, promising to return for the child. But he wasn't lucky. Talia never got pregnant. When he returned…he beat our entire family he was so enraged. We tried reporting him, but once again, he left. Mom was knocked out for two weeks and the hospital had no clue because she had shown no injuries. One of the many perks of being a Graceful. That changed Talia so much. She became rebellious and constantly hateful. My parents didn't know, but she started sleeping around with many, _many _guys. It was an awful time for her, but she was going through so much. Then her boyfriend of about three months got Talia pregnant. She told my parents and…yeah."

Worry in my face, I patted Riley on the leg. Every fiber in my body wanted to huh her, but I restrained myself. "That's terrible," I agreed, "but you don't have to worry. We are getting rid of them one by one as they pass through our lands."

She snorted and sat up. "Getting rid? Seth, you are _living_ with them!"

"That's different. The Cullens never, ever harm humans. They feed off of animals only. I've lived with them longer than you could imagine. Carlisle actually is a doctor. He saves lives daily that, with a regular doctor, couldn't be saved. You had dinner with them. You aren't in harm when they are around," I assured her. Without knowing it, I had met her eyes, but I wasn't focusing on not staring. Odd.

"They are leeches!"

"You said so before. They are my people."

"Bu –," she stopped short. Blinking, she focused on me. I looked away after a few awkward moments, causing Riley to gasp. "You got really good."

"I'm not trying," I said.

"Then that means…"

"You found your true love," I say in sadness. Just when I admitted I liked Riley a lot she had to go and ruin it. I had seriously thought I imprinted on her yesterday, but maybe I was wrong.

"It can't be. Obviously, I would never get that lucky. Besides, it's a gradual change. If that were the case, I'd be able to control my eyes first around my love and then it would grow as my love blossomed, yada, yada, yada," Riley rolled her eyes. Even if I wasn't in a trance, I still loved staring into her eyes. It fit her so well.

"How do you know if a Graceful never fell in love before?" I inquired.

"It's just something we know. Ever since I was little, I knew what I was. I knew the legends like you knew your ABC's. With the legends came general knowledge and that was one of it," Riley got up and began pacing the room. I watched her trying to figure it out. I already knew but didn't want to voice it. If I said, she'd probably slap me.

"Do you have any questions about the pack? Surely you've got to," I tried to distract her. If she found out while I was around…I didn't even want to imagine the scene.

Brushing it aside, Riley glanced at me. "No questions. I just want to see it."

"See what?"

"See you. As a wolf," Riley smirked. I smiled at the thought but quickly pushed it away.

"No. Jake would kill me. He's Alpha. Not unless you are my imprint can I disobey him," I rambled, not meaning to mention that word. Her expression went back to sad. I wanted so much to make her happy. "But he can punish me tomorrow." Riley smiled and pulled me outside. Stepping behind a tree, I stripped and phased.

Sarah was running patrol with Luke. _Tell Jake and I'll kill you, _I pleasantly threatened_._ They pretended to see nothing.

As I emerged from the tree, Riley gasped in awe. Most girls would run screaming away, but not Riley. Instead, she ran and straight on tackled me. I whined and nuzzled her shoulder. Riley stroked my fur, her fingers gliding through the tuffs. Not to sound too much like a dog, but it felt like heaven.

"And I thought people stared at me," Riley scoffed. Doing the best wolfish laugh I could, I lied on my stomach so she could easily be near me. "You're so warm!" At that, she jumped on my back with her body sprawled over me. As nice as it felt, I was treading on thin ice. Thankfully, Riley scrambled off soon and I changed back to my human form.

"You are sure your parents won't mind if stay the night?" I asked.

"They would be furious, but who says they are finding out?" Riley grinned. I shook my head and she tried her best to pull me inside. It didn't work. "They get back just in time for dinner. Besides, my dad couldn't be mad that you were just doing your duty. Come on, my bed is comfy."

That caused me to laugh, but I continued up to the hallway. "I'll stay, but only on the couch." The fear I saw earlier reappeared. With a huff, I caved. "If it will make you happier, I can move the couch to your room."

"No way can you lift that!" Riley gaped. I grinned and did just that. Needless to say, Riley had better of felt safe that night. I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. This girl knew her shit. Rushing downstairs, I slid in behind the counter with a huge grin. "I take it you aren't a vegetarian then." Like a puppy, I shook my head and smiled wide.

Over breakfast, I explained as much as I could remember about the pack and my lifestyle. Riley honestly seemed interested. Question after question. In return, she answered a few of my questions. It turned out that if she were cut, the blood would turn invisible and looks like water, and there would be no cut to the naked eye, but she would still feel the effects. I spent most of the time staring in her eyes. The sea green color was endless and spontaneous. Riley seemed puzzled by me.

"What?" I said with a mouthful of eggs. Looking away, she tapped on the counter in fast beats. It spelled out something. The beat was constant.

"I don't get you, Seth. First, you don't hit on me. Then, all out of the blue, you sprout out how amazing I am, which is hard to find from me. You try to kiss me, pull away, yet you still stay the night all because I asked," Riley blew hair out of her eyes. I gulped down the last piece of bacon and thought. I do twist a confusing web.

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned.

"Sorry!" Riley suddenly jumped to her feet. Angry. "Say sorry for toying with my emotions so much."

"Sorry?" I tried. Honestly, I wasn't meaning to hurt her. It just so happened that she confused me even more than I did her. She groaned and stomped off. Following her out to the driveway, I found she looked really pissed. I jogged to Riley and spun her around. Just as she was about to yell at me more, my body took over. It wasn't a totally conscious decision, but I definitely agreed this time.

Pulling her flush against my chest, I pressed my lips to hers. Her plump lips were so soft it felt like feathers. They tasted like raspberry lip-gloss. "Does this answer your question?" I mumbled against her lips before pulling away the slightest. Eyes still closed, Riley finally showed a smile.

"No," Riley leaned further on her tip toes to kiss me again. Inches from her enticing lips, I stiffened. "What now?" In response, her father cleared his throat from behind his open car door. I pulled away slowly as Riley sighed.

"My timing - perfect," I mumbled sarcastically to Riley before advancing towards Robert. She pried at my shoulder in protest before joining my sigh.

"Hey Dad...what are you doing home so soon?" Riley ran a hand through her hair nervously.

Robert eyes shifted from anger to disappointment aimed at his daughter. Riley stiffened and looked away. Naturally, Robert glared angrily back at me seconds later. Before he spoke, I took my chance. "Riley, I think your father and I should have a talk." Her eyebrows flew upward in surprise. At her, I smiled reassuringly. Unsure, Robert nodded in response and walked towards the woods. The truth will set you free. That's kind of what I was counting on in that moment.

I followed in his wake not too far along. We stopped in a clearing with twinkling lights hung across from tree to tree. There was a little swinging bench on one side. They must have made that. It was the perfect place to have a threatening talk with a daughter's boyfriend. We sat in awkwardness for only a few seconds.

"I think I should tell you exactly what happened, Sir," I said. He motioned to continue. "Recently, the pack has detected and encountered another threatening clan of vampires. Informally, we call them the Pirates."

"And why hasn't the council been told?"

"Er, we did, Sir. Anyways, after having dinner with my family," I answered.

"Your family of vampires, correct?" Robert growled.

"Yes Sir... I walked her home. It worried me to find that Riley was left alone with murderous vampires on the loose. So-," Robert cut me off by holding a hand up.

"You...walked her home?" I nodded. It seemed hard for him to process that. He was raised and knew the age of douches and jerks for young men. It definitely would surprise him to find a respectful man kissing his daughter.

"So I stayed close by. Riley was scared, which truly scared me that she could get scared. Actually...she requested that I stay in her room so I moved the couch at the car end of her room, not beside her bed, and then moved it back this morning. I know that was wrong of me, but she was really worrying me." I decided not to cause Riley to get punished by requesting me to, technically, sleep with her.

"Anything else?" he snobbish said. Well while I'm at it...

"She knows about the wolves."

Robert blew a frustrated breath of air from his mouth and started pacing back and forth. I watched in worry. Could I have messed this relationship up anymore? Robert had always hated me. Although, who wouldn't trust a kid who was snooping around an abandoned house in the dark with their daughter?

"I'm sure Riley's explained what happened with my older...daughter," Robert hesitated in the slightest before addressing Talia's name. They must not be too kind on the idea of premarital sex.

"Yes, I want to assure you that would never happen with Riley and I. I haven't talked to Riley about this, but you'll find I'm very old fashioned," I answered his unasked question. He was satisfied with that answer, but it was obvious that he couldn't stand how I was answering so perfectly.

"Seth," Robert sat beside me briefly and patted my knee. "There's no need for you to come to dinner tonight."

With that, he left me sitting there much more confused than I was before. That could be taken in several ways. Robert could have been satisfied with me and decided there was no point in interviewing me more. The other, and more likely, choice was that he didn't approve of me at all and hated my gusts and banned Riley from seeing me again. Great job, Seth, you did amazing.

. . .

"You are wrong. Why would Seth be the one to break through, of all people?" Rosalie argued.

"Maybe it's a second special ability. We found out he also broke through Riley's eye ability," Jake repeated. Carlisle paced the room biting his nails. Edward perched on the stairwell with Nessie at his feet.

"Shape-shifters don't get gifts, Jake," Carlisle said as nicely as a person could. "You get enhanced abilities that you had before just at a lower intensity."

"He has super hearing. It had to be that," Nessie mumbled. I sighed in boredom. It was clear I was no help to the thinking team, so why did they make me skip school for that? They all looked with relief at Nessie. I could have told them from the beginning that was the cause. "He was able to hear past the veil and into the highest frequency. Her true voice must be revolting." I nodded against the table, not bothering to lift my head. Their eyes were on me, but I didn't care.

"Seth, you are coming with me," Jake pulled me up from my spot at the table. Yes, I was moping. No, he did not have to be that forceful. It was rare for me to be in such an awful mood. In the car, Jake turned up the tunes so loud it was hurting. We drove and drove and just kept driving. There was no place we had in mind and nowhere we needed to be. When the pounding gave me a headache, I turned off the music all together and watched the road go by. "What's up with you? You missed patrol yesterday. You barely have spoken a word…" Shrugging didn't satisfy Jake. He slammed on the brakes above the cliffs. A smile tugged at my lips. "If you aren't talking, we can at least jump."

We walked to the cliff, pulling off our shirts on the way. As we neared the edge, we both shoved each other, seeing who would go over first. I managed to trip Jake and send him flying over the edge. He did a total of three flips before landing flat on his stomach. "I'll get you for that, Clearwater!" Jake yelled. I back up with a grin and readied to jump. Tires screeched in the near distance. I ducked my ears at the sound and saw none other than Riley Pratt running to me. My heart pounded in its cage. It hurt to deal with her so I continued to run all the way up to the edge. I would have jumped too, if not for Riley screaming in horror. Above everything, I didn't want to give her another reason to avoid me for so long.

"Are you suicidal?" she cried, tugging on my arm. With all her might she tried to pull me away from the edge. I stared coldly at her. It wasn't _my_ fault I had been torn apart on the inside for up to nearly a month now. It was her fault.

A couple days after kissing Riley, she showed up at my door. I could still remember her exact words. She yelled them in my face before I could even figure out something was wrong. "If we were together or anything, it's over now, Seth. You are just like any other guy who hit on me. You are a jerk and a douche. I don't want to see you again, and I'm serious now, Seth. No more of your annoying following. Thanks for the worst kiss of my life, but I don't like being perused by another player." She left before I could stop her. I had called her multiple times, but she didn't even open the texts or voicemails.

"Why did you push Jake off the cliff? Is he alive?" Riley brought me back to the present. Her glasses were back on. She had been gaining control over her eyes, but it stopped about a week after she grabbed my insides and ripped them to pieces.

"Why do you care? He's just another guy," I repeated her words to her. She flinched and stared at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry. That was rude. We do this for fun. It's a thrill."

"A _thrill_? You are crazy." I'll just add that to the list of names she could give me. Douche. Crazy. Jerk. Any-other guy. Annoying. Player. I shrugged and backed up to do an amazing run and flip, but she again stopped me. Jake had to be getting impatient by now. "Wait. Uh, how are you?"

"What happened to you never wanting to see me again?"

"I didn't say that," Riley choked on her words.

"You didn't have to," I sighed. "See you around, Riley." With that I jumped cockily off the edge, doing summersaults and flashy jumps the entire way down. Jake swam to me in the water, but I didn't have time for him. All I needed was to get away. The fading sun cast a glow over the hills. There was a perfect silhouette sprinting on the road, following Jake and I. Jake was yelling at me to slow, but I couldn't. My body had to do _something_ to keep from thinking about the rejection and hurt flooding through me every time I thought of Riley's face.

On the shore, a huge body tackled me to the sand. We wrestled back and forth to gain control. In the end, Jake ended up pinning me with my head handing on the road. Panting, Jake said, "We are solving your problem right now."

"Let me go, Jake. Please," I begged as Riley's footsteps came closer. With a deep breath, he let me up just in time for both of us to run into the woods and take over patrol.

_It has to do with Riley? What _exactly _happened that night? Don't avoid it this time, _Jake growled. If I were going to say that, at least it was just Jake and I.

_I kissed her; _I remembered every detail about what happened then to the talk with her dad all the way to her breaking up with me. It had felt like my heart shattered and Riley was dancing on the pieces. Everything would have been fine if she had just let us be friends, but she didn't want that. I was a jerk and hit on her for only her body. That was according to her, but it wasn't true. Every day at school, it felt like torture. I watched as people hit on her constantly when I should have been there to shut them down, not only Riley.

_You are sure you didn't imprint on her?_ Jake asked, thinking back on the memories of when he imprinted. Now that I watch his, things started popping out. The way her smile would brighten my day. The way my heart speeded up when she entered the room. How I constantly wanted to be around her for no reason.

_I don't know. I'm scared Jake. At the council meeting, everyone was staring at Riley when she looked into our eyes. I just figured everyone was feeling that. In the beginning, I had thought… _My thoughts jumbled together. Jake was putting one and one together before me. Was it even possible? Would it change anything?

_Seth. You definitely imprinted on her, _Jake thoughts, wanting to smack me on the face. I had been searching for an imprint for so long, it seemed impossible for me to ever imprint.

_We…we don't know for sure, _I tried to back out. There was no way I could have been lucky enough to imprint on somebody as hot, funny, and secretly nice as Riley Pratt.

_You are right. You probably didn't. I'll just go ahead and get her so she can stun the Pirates,_ Jake said, headed back in the direction of Riley. By instinct, I crossed his path and tackled him, my teeth bearing. Quickly, I jumped off of Jake, but he had what he needed. _Point proven._

Then I knew. I imprinted on Riley Pratt and she had totally rejected me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! You all are awesome! That was so quick, too! I can't wait to see the reviews next! Love love love them! Any questions, just ask. I love answering them. Plus I know I can get caught up and become confusing. Sorry. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

You are right. You probably didn't. I'll just go ahead and get her so she can stun the Pirates_, Jake said, headed back in the direction of Riley. By instinct, I crossed his path and tackled him, my teeth bearing. Quickly, I jumped off of Jake, but he had what he needed. _Point proven.

_Then I knew. I imprinted on Riley Pratt and she had totally rejected me._

**Review Responses…**

CLee56: What's up with Riley and the sunglasses and if she's underage, how can she be working in a bar?| Why did Riley get all wierd after she'd found out she'd been in a house full of vampires? Didn't she think something was strange when Bella said she was a shield? : **So the sunglasses prevent her from freezing everyone in the room when she looks them in the eye. I know it's kind of stupid and ill thought through, but it was the best I had. She's underage and really shouldn't have been allowed to work in the bar, but her sister paid her under the table. At first, I had it as a big part of the plot but later decided it didn't work and changed it up so now it was just confusing. Sorry. And she knew something was up, but she thought she was safe with Seth so she didn't become too suspicious. Also a 'had to make it work' moment. I really should try to limit those moments, shouldn't I?**

Fionamoi: hello! me again *waves*/please update again very soon/AND GIVE THEM A NICER/ LONGER KISS SCENE! you know Seth deserves it! : **One word to describe this review. Hilarious! I was seriously laughing! Also, question for you. Keeping the rating in mind, would you like me to describe the kissing further? Seeing as a lot of people find it just distracting to the plot, I try to stray away from that, but I also LOVE describing those scenes. **

**Chapter 7: Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I kinda thought you all got the point by now. SM owns it all.**

Seth's POV

"Alice!" I yelled, walking in the house. "Edward!"

"Seth, calm down. I can help you with this," Jake placed a hand on my shoulder. I glanced over and saw Nessie staring at Jake.

"Dude, you don't even know how to take it up a step with you know who," I said. "Alice! Edwarddd!"

"Why do you want them?" Nessie asked. "They are at school now."

I rolled my eyes and fumbled with finding a shirt in my room. I had to get to school. "Alice is a girl with a guy who sweeps her off her feet every day and she knows what she wants. Edward got Bella, which is obviously hard. He can read minds. I have to figure out what I did wrong!" I grabbed the keys downstairs and ran out the door.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nessie yelled. Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair before explaining. I was out like a bullet headed for school.

Before I could get to school, though, I smelled scents that definitely shouldn't have been there. Olivia, Randall, and Wyler. Without a thought, I pulled over and ran into the woods, howling the entire way. There was no time to wait. They were already in our lands. They were going for our people. After phasing and tracking, I caught sight of them. They were too busy on high to notice I was on their tails. I attacked Olivia first. She seemed the easiest. I had experience in newborns. It worked well. We rolled and fought for one short second before I had her head thrown deep within the woods. The other two just then noticed me. I bared my teeth and pounced fully knowing I wouldn't make it far. I just wanted one dead. Olivia needed to die. I needed her to burn to ashes. There was no way they could get on our land and not pay for it.

Randall attacked me at the same time a huge rock wall intercepted my leap. Wyler fell to the ground in exhaustion. His gift wasn't very strong or practiced it seemed.

Dreads locks and all, Randall was around me in minutes. If I hadn't been so stupid and waited…somebody would have been dead. I did the right thing. Even if it meant being killed. If somebody would just put Olivia to flames, it would all be worthwhile. A flash flew by. Randall's senses seemed to overload. I fought on, but he still had me. Moments later, Edward was on a tree with Olivia's head in his hands. We met eyes with a whine from me, telling him to do it. And just like that, he let the lights fall on her body, setting it to flames. Alice and Wyler were fighting. They seemed to be perfect matched for each other, if not Alice was better. She fought with her eyes closed, seeing every rock her thrown at her seconds before, giving her time to move.

In Randall's moments of shock, I was able to flirt out of his grasp a few feet before his arms crushed every bone in my body he could find. A lone howl escaped me as I fell to the ground, my legs withering in pain. Now I regretted my decision. _Wait. Always fight as a team. Together_. Those were the lessons we all knew.

Jacob was there then. Edward and him attacked Randall _together._ I never thought I'd see the day Jake worked solely together next to Edward, who he had hated for so long. They both fought in revenge, revenge for me. It warmed my heart as I shifted back to human. I made the stupidest decisions ever, so it made sense I paid for one of them.

. . .

Why do so many people like visiting the injured kid? Already, Robert, Julie, Sarah, and Luke had come to see me. Then they wanted Riley to see me? Sure, that would work well.

So I lied there, sweating off the fourth dose of morphine Carlisle had given me, waiting for her. She was supposed to be walking over. In the mean time, Nessie decided to slip in my room unnoticed.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered so low it was hard to me to hear.

"That's all I can do apparently," I mumbled. She nodded her head, not really hearing my response. She was going to tell me either way.

"Good," Renesmee sat by my legs, making me cringe. They were both wrapped up to my groin, healing. "I have to tell somebody. Just…try to not let Daddy know. I think…I like Jake."

"You don't say," I mumbled, struggling to sit up.

"I do. I hadn't really known what having a crush on somebody is until I went to school this year," she rambled. The only reason Edward and Bella let her go to high school this move was because Jake and I knew the school was good. It was her first year and she seemed to love it. 'It's just everything about him! I don't know what to do! We've been friends for so long…"

"Do you think he likes you back?" I tried pulling on some pants. Currently, I was butt naked. That would be interesting. If I weren't so drowsy, it would have been amusing. I knew he liked her. I knew she liked him. The question was whether to tell them or not. Jake would find out eventually, but I did well to hide it from him so far.

"Probably not. We have lived with each other since I was little. I'm sure Jacob sees me as a little sister," she moped. Jake's dreams popped into my head. Definitely not as a sister.

"I would try to help, but evidently, I am a jerk, a douche, annoying…what else?" It took a lot to get me down, but when I was down, I stayed down for a while. Wallowing was my new favorite hobby.

"At dinner this evening while you were screaming your head off, Jake covered my ears for me cause you were so loud. His fingers sent off little tingles through my body. Do you think that means anything?" Renesmee got a little glow in her eyes. Claire did the same thing with Quil so long ago. Soon, every friendly touch Jake would give Nessie would mean something more. And then she'd make a move and then Jake would kiss her and life would be good. I'd take that over my love life any day. With a groan, I fell back on the bed, defeated. The morphine made my senses differ so much that I hadn't heard Riley standing outside the door, listening in.

"You'd better come in now before I fall asleep," I said loudly, pulling the covers around me. I wiped my forehead as the sweat collected. It was almost useless then. My sheets were already wet as well. Nessie gaped in embarrassment and skirted out of the room as Riley crawled slowly in.

At a loss of words, Riley sat by my legs. I moaned as new pain shot through my legs. Did _everybody_ have to sit by my legs? Riley mouthed sorry and scooted closer to my chest even though her heart sped looking at my bare chest. "Um, I'm not really sure why I came here," she admitted with a blush. The moment she heard that I was hurt, she tried to come see me. They physically had to hold her down.

"It took a lot of guts to come into a house of vampires," I said. "I know why you came. You had to see for yourself that I was okay."

Taking off her glasses, Riley's eyes widened in surprise. "H – how did you know?"

"I don't know why you do, but you care for me more than you think. Even if I am all those things you said before, you still care for me. You need me," I gulped, needing water. Riley's eyes danced around the room, meeting anything but mine. I stared at her, waiting for a response.

"Seth –," Riley stopped herself. My hopes deflated.

"You should probably go then," I motioned to the door and closed my eyes. The morphine was finally entering my system deeply enough to cause me to get very drowsy. It would only last about ten minutes before I burn it off, but still, it was ten minutes of bliss. Biting her lip, I knew Riley was lying. "What are you hiding?"

She was my imprint. Imprints can't lie to each other. If I asked, she physically had to tell me. It was good and bad at times. "I didn't want to say that to you, Seth. You aren't any of those things. My dad made me. I'm not allowed to see you anymore," Riley's words blew me away. I should have seen that coming. "He wouldn't let me tell you. I'm so sorry." Surprisingly, it looked like she was near tears. "I was a bitch. These feelings are all so weird. I'm just waiting for you to turn into some jerk because…Gracefuls just don't get this lucky. It's never hurt me this much to be so rude to somebody."

"Riley, stop. It's okay," I said. She shook her blonde head of hair vigorously.

"It's not okay. I don't _want _to never speak to you," Riley looked down at me sadly. Taking her hand in mine, I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. Despite the pain, I stayed up. Her eyes searched mine for any hope.

"It will be okay. I promise," and without thinking, I pulled Riley into a hug. Her heart shaped head fit perfectly into the crook of my neck. I even felt a few tears fall.

"If we can't date or be friends…can we be _people_ with benefits?" Riley joked, her hair muffled a bit by my skin. I rubbed an arm up and down her back. It felt great to just have her skin against mine.

"I can be anything you want," I said with honesty. Her lips smiled against my shoulder. I felt the drowsiness push down harder. "I'd love for you to stay, but I'm sure your dad is waiting for you. He already hates me enough."

"Rest up and get healthy," Riley stood with guilt still visible on her face. All I wanted to do was give her a kiss goodbye, but I also couldn't stand.

"Your mom mentioned they are out of town in a couple of days. Could you come over? I'll be knocked out most of the day, but it would…" I was going to say put my heart at ease, but that was too cheesy. Thankfully, Riley got what I meant and nodded. Putting back on her glasses, she left the room, but not before kissing my cheek. I sighed as the tingles went from my head to my toes. The situation was much better, but that just made it all worse. Now Randall had something to hold over me, somebody that can't protect herself.

. . .

"There's no point in seeing him. He's going to get worse before he gets better," Rosalie said.

"Take it from me. I looked like skin and bones because I couldn't eat or I'd vomit from the pain," Jake said.

"He only broke his legs. Seth should be able to eat," her voice jolted me into awareness.

"It's been four days. He has three left. You don't want to look," Rosalie commented and shifted between her and the door. Riley groaned. It was the first time I had been aware enough to understand what anyone had been telling. My stomach growled, but that didn't mean anything. It liked to lie. If we tried to feed me, my stomach just threw it back in our faces. I looked back down at my body. They were right. I looked disgusting. I could see my rib cage. My stomach was sunken in. My hands were bony. It didn't look like me, not even the me before I phased. It looked like a true anorexic lived there, not me. Riley would either puke at the sight of me or she'd be revolted and leave.

"He's been lying there for four days not eating anything? What's wrong with you people! Make him eat! Force it down his throat or something!" Riley stormed into the room with Jake and Rose at her back. Everyone else in the family was feeding or on a patrol that they had taken up.

"He's awake. Rose, give him more morphine," Jake mumbled. I shook my head. If Riley was here, I wanted to be awake. Her eyes caught sight of my body, rolled back in her head, and she fell onto the ground. I moved to catch her but it was impossible. "Shit."

I fumbled to form words, but my mouth was still slow from the morphine. I face palmed myself and then stared at my hand in horror. Up close it was even worse. I checked out the rest of my arm. Where did all my muscles go? I remembered Sam saying to us when Jake was in a full body cast for a week that eating was very important to us. Not only could we eat non-stop, but if we didn't eat enough then _floop_! There went our strength and abilities. It was easy for us to look like a skeleton.

"Blondie! What do we do!?" Jake yelled. Rosalie growled, placed her in his arms, and left. Thanks. Looking around the room, Jake met eyes with me. I weakly rolled my eyes and looked down to Riley. "Where do I put her?" I motioned for him to put her here and move me on the couch, but he didn't understand my amazingly horrible hand gestures. In the end, Riley ended up in a chair beside my bed.

Slowly I regained my energy as she began to come to. Jake sat bored the entire time, catching me up on any news. " We almost killed Randall too, but the rest showed up. They convinced them to flee considering you were already gone. Ness knows how to show up in the best times. We had the hardest time getting you out. Randall kept coming back at you, sometimes Edward. He saw you as the killer because you severed her head."

"As long as it's me and not Riley," I sighed in relief. I had horrible dreams the past days, all including Riley being tortured and killed. I slipped on a shirt to hide the sight that made Riley faint earlier.

"Um...about her," Jake said. That was never good. "He doesn't know _who_ your imprint, or what he calls mate, is, but he sure knows how to threaten."

I gulped, "Has he broke the border yet?" Jake shook his head causing me to sigh in relief. If he broke the border soon, I was definitely not leaving her side no matter what Mr. Pratt said. Looking over at Riley I couldn't take my eyes off her. It didn't matter what she was to me as long as she was safe.

"She'd not defenseless, Seth. If you asked me, there was no way he could get to her," Jake said in sympathy. He knew what I was feeling. Bella was like that with Victoria. Jake didn't handle it as well as he thought, though.

"Maybe not torturing, but he can kill her without looking at her. Setting her house on fire. Shooting her from afar. Or simply going off his other senses and keeping his eyes shut," I listed off more and more of the possibilities that haunted my mind. I just had to keep her safe.

"I didn't think of that, but she has more defenses than Bella did a while back and we kept her safe," it was like Jake and I switched places. Suddenly it was me thinking of the horrid plans Randall was making while Jake was the optimist that tried as hard as he could to keep my spirits up.

"Bella had three going after her at separate times. We have seven going after Riley. Who would want to harm somebody like her?" I said, meeting Jake's eyes.

"Maybe if she were nicer..." Jake mumbled. I frowned his way. I knew he didn't mean it, but still. "Sorry. It isn't helpful that she is constantly moving places." Agreeing, I settled my gaze back on Riley and was startled to find that she was much more awake than we thought. "What's up, Diva?" I growled at Jake for the nickname, which Riley didn't like. She rolled her eyes and groggily sat up.

"How do you feel? Do you want some water or anything?" I asked. She almost shook her head no before eyeing Jake.

"A water with freshly cut lemons on the side," Riley smiled devilishly up at Jake. He frowned. "If my name is Diva, then I'm going to act the part." I chuckled as Jake stomped off, surely to get her anything but water.

"I'm sorry. If you thought I was hot before, I'm sure it's ruined," I sat further up. It was a large feat for me. I was ready to go to sleep again.

"Who said I thought you were hot before?" Riley commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder playfully. Her heart skipped a best at my touch. Needless to say, I loved it when she did that. "I'm joking, obviously."

"Obviously?"

"As in you have every girl nearly following you around at school. I didn't think it's possible for you to not know how good-looking you are," Riley sat next to me on the bed. I smirked at her, which she returned.

"See this isn't fair. You can say that about me, but if I say that about you, I'm 'just like every other guy.'" I faked a sad expression. Riley cracked up.

"Coming from you, I guess it couldn't hurt," Riley blushed. She actually blushed. My mission was accomplished! "Would you eat something for me?"

"Sure...when you aren't around. It's most likely going to come right back up and I'd rather have you not pass out again," I shrugged.

"Touché. I heard what you and Jake were talking about. What does imprint mean?" Riley questioned. With a sigh, I knew the hard part was here. Was there even a way to describe it without Riley slapping me? Probably not but I tried.

"It's complicated, Riley. An imprint means... Well when we imprint..." I couldn't describe it words that well. "The wolves have something in order to give us the best chance of passing on our genes to our next generation. It's something we can't control but we are always happy with. It's called imprinting. We imprint on a girl and suddenly everything changes." Hearing Jake fumble to find a satisfying drink reminded me of the time he explained it to Bella. "It's not gravity holding you down, it's her. Your world revolves around her. If she says jump you say how high. Kim said Jared was slave." Riley's eyes lifted in confusion but there was no speculation, anger, or love. She still didn't know.

"It's not just loving someone, it's much more than that. You would give your life up for that simple girl who means more than any physical thing ever made," I continued and took a deep breath before I told her the hard truth. Would she hate me? Would she like it? Riley is tough on the outside, but hopefully soft on the inside. This was basically saying 'I love you and you have to love me back.' "He can be there anything. Usually a boyfriend then husband. Or a brother, protector, friend, caretaker. It all depends on what's best for the girl and, ultimately, what she wants."

Before I could continue on my long speech, Riley said, "And you imprinted on me. I get it."

I blinked in shock. Riley had guessed easily with confidant, meaning she knew the entire speech. But I hadn't seen her face turn in disgust or sadness. "Yes. I did. How do you feel about that?" I gaped.

"I feel...that you have just saved my life."

. . .

The grin wouldn't disappear. It just wouldn't. How that girl caused me to grin with all the pain I was just now feeling evaded me. Riley left right after that to make me food. She promised to stay in the living room. This time the food stayed down. And boy did I eat. Riley mentioned that the fridge was looking low. It was supposed to be my naptime, but I was still eating. As I ate, I listened to the rain pour. Lightening lit up the sky. Thunder boomed in the distance. It cast an eerily quaint feeling.

Around 3 in the morning, I had just decided to stop eating when Riley shuffled inside my room pulling on strands on her hair. I sat up in anticipation. "Hey," I said. Without speaking, Riley climbed beside me and snuggled closer. Another crackle of thunder caused Riley to flinch further against me. "You're afraid of thunder and faint easily. Any reason?"

"Yeah," Riley shakily said. Lying back down, I turned on my side, giving her enough room to get comfy. "When the vampire who raped my sister came to beat us up, were watching to the thunderstorm in a little area cleared out in the woods. And…and he came out of nowhere. It was all in a flash. With the amount of blood we lost, I'm surprised he didn't kill anyone. I can't stand the sight of blood or anything gory. It reminds me of that too much. Ow!" Not realizing it, my hand clenched around her arm in anger. I spun her around so her face was looking into mine.

"I can't stand it. I wish you remembered his name. Then I could get rid of him. It wouldn't make it much better, but still," I mumbled into her sweet smelling hair. Strawberry shampoo filtrated into my senses and warmed me to the bone.

"I remember his name. Randall. We call him Dreaded Randall because he had so many dread locks and it hurt when they smacked us," Riley said. Every fiber in my body stiffened. Every little detail had just gotten more important. Suddenly, it wasn't just about protecting LaPush. It wasn't just about protecting her because she was my imprint. It was about killing the person who harmed Riley. _My _Riley. The growl ripping from my throat scared Riley a bit more than she let on.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That's all I have to say. Wow. So many reviews! I literally was sitting on my bed, looking at my email and giggling like a four year old! Ya'll have no clue how much it warms my heart! Because of your awesomeness, I am posting ANOTHER in the same day. These are short, granted, but this is beginning to clear things up hopefully. As always, please leave your questions, comments, and/or concerns in the review or PM spots! By the way, let's hear it for the two people who have reviewed so many times! I think you know who you are! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

_"I remember his name. Randall. We call him Dreaded Randall because he had so many dread locks and it hurt when they smacked us," Riley said. Every fiber in my body stiffened. Every little detail had just gotten more important. Suddenly, it wasn't just about protecting LaPush. It was about killing the person who harmed Riley. My Riley. The growl ripping from my throat scared Riley a bit more than she let on._

**Review Responses…**

**Chapter 8: Daddy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all, stop rubbing it in my face. Gosh!**

Seth's POV

_I'll kill him! Let me run outer patrol, _I whined for the hundredth time. Patrol was boring in itself, but inner patrol? That's like putting us in time out.

_That's exactly why I'm not putting you out there. You can't be blinded by hate. If you attacked alone and were killed, Riley would die of heartbreak. It's only best, _Jake growled repeatedly. I knew I was pestering him a lot, but nobody can harm Riley and get away with it. It was all in a matter of time.

_It looks like he took the day off, Seth. Rest up; you haven't gone to sleep in your human form for two weeks in a row, _Sarah pressed on like she had been doing the last few days. I hadn't _been _in my human form for the past two weeks, let alone slept in it. Just before I slept every night, I'd check in on Riley through her window and then sleep in the woods right next to her window. She was always waiting on me with a sad or bored expression. I hated that I never saw her, but Randall had to be stopped.

_Please Seth, don't make me order you, _Jake begged. _Nessie said she's having some crisis that she needs you for. _Finally, after some thinking, I went inside. If Jake were lying, he'd hear it from me. Nessie yanked me hard left into her room. I fell on the floor with an "Oomf."

"You idiot! I've needed your help for the past two weeks!" Nessie yelled, sitting on her bed. "Hypothetically, which of these would you rather see Riley in?" Nessie held two lingerie's up! My mouth dropped. How did Ness get those?

"Neither! Riley had better not where those or she'd get raped," I snatched the outfits out of her hands. "Why do you have these?"

Avoiding the question, Nessie walked over to her closet. "I thought you would say that…" she winked at me before opening the two doors to the walk in closet.

"Renesmee, there is no tear in this," Riley said, her back to me. My eyes widened. I couldn't move them away from the glorious sight in front of me. Most importantly, I couldn't move my eyes away from her perfectly shaped ass. My mouth suddenly clenched for water… It especially didn't help that Riley kept twisting around in different positions to check out the sexy undergarment set she was wearing. It was a black lacy halter babydoll lingerie and it truly showed off her curves. Riley should have been a model. Wait no she shouldn't have. I wanted her all to myself. "Ness?"

Riley turned around and caught sight of me staring. Damnnnn. The front was even better. There were no words to describe it other than fucking hot! Riley yelped and tried to shield her body. She must have been embarrassed. "Rileyyyy," I slurred. My mind was still at a loss of words almost. "I'm so sorry! _RENESMEE!_" I yelled, somehow managing to turn around and glare at the gleeful girl giggling behind me. I stole Ness's robe from her bedside and tossed it in the closet for Riley. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Keep the image in mind. Now would you rather see that, or this?" Nessie handed me two pictures of Riley once again. She was in a grey lingerie with black lace patterns running down the little dress type of outfit. The first was the front the second was the backside of Riley. With seeing her in person and then these, I felt myself go hard. Shit.

"Ness, you have crossed the line," I sneered, throwing the pictures down. I wanted to apologize to Riley, but that obviously wouldn't work with the boner I was sprouting. Hoping to cool off my anger as well, I took a cold shower. I can't believe that just happened. I'd never get that out of my mind, which is good and bad. I feel so scandalous. Poor Riley. She probably hated me. Would she ever want me to look at her again? Probably not.

Riley finished yelling at Nessie, but it didn't sound like she would hate Ness forever. I didn't know about myself. The door to the bathroom opened. I peered around the shower curtain in confusion. Riley was leaning against the door, smirking at me. "Hi," she whispered. The robe was pulled tight around her.

"Riley…what are you doing?" I blushed in embarrassment. She shrugged and walked closer to the curtain. Thankfully, there was no way she could see anymore than my head for right then. "I'm _really _sorry about Nessie. She gets caught up in her own world of plans and doesn't really think about anyone else."

"I know. Are you okay?" Riley questioned.

My eyes lifted in confusion. "If you are fine with it, I'd have to say I'm more than okay," I grinned. Riley glanced down and back up, pulling off her sunglasses.

"I could tell… So I gave you a boner!" Riley came right out with it. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. "Oh Seth, that was nothing. Talia gave me a lingerie much better than that."

"Don't tease me, Riles," I groaned, shaking my wet hair at her. Taking a step closer, her eyes met mine in a mischievous manner.

"Don't I get something in return?" Riley pouted. I leaned forward more and kissed her cheek.

"Get out, horny girl," I teased. Riley winked, laughing on her way to the door.

"Seth, stop checking out my butt," Riley called knowingly. I cursed under my breath. Eyes in the back of her head she must have. "By the way, nice ass. You have soap on it though." Naughty girl. She looked.

After the shower, I found Nessie before searching for Riley. She was looking between the two outfits trying to decide. I cleared my throat in the doorway. "Seth, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind," Nessie said, sitting on the bed in defeat. "Are you still mad?" I didn't answer. "Riley wasn't pissed at you, only me, if that-."

"Use the black. Black's always sexier," was all I said. Her face lit up as she ran to hug me. "What exactly is your plan?"

"It's good," Nessie pulled away with a grin. "When Jake gets done with patrol, he'll find me in that outfit lying on his bed. I'm pretty sure he likes me, but this will prove it. When we get together, we all should go on a double date!" Renesmee was definitely sure of herself. That reminded me that I hadn't officially asked Riley out. Although nothing can really be official when her dad hated me. How did he not like me? I was totally likeable.

"I don't know Ness. I don't know if we are even together or what to call us," I admitted sheepishly. Nessie pouted and hugged me again. She was a big hugger.

"You'll figure it out. Personally, you all couldn't be anything but a couple," Nessie grinned. I smiled and left to find Riley. Rosalie was pestering her about which products she used.

"Rosalie, I promise you, it is just dove. I don't know how to pronounce that, let alone use it," Riley mumbled as they walked down the stairs. I was happy to find Riley changed back to her regular clothes. Rose handed Riley off to me with a pout. She still wasn't used to understanding how Riley was hotter than her.

"How did you manage to escape your parents?" I questioned, bumping her slightly with my elbow. She bumped me back. We continued having an elbow war as we stepped out on the front porch.

"He's still passed out from last night. You'd think he'd be used to hangovers by now," Riley joked humorlessly. Their relationship puzzled me. He wasn't a drunk, but he got drunk a lot of the nights. Riley still loved him like no tomorrow, yet she hated him at times like that. "Mom takes my side. She figured if I wanted to actually hang out with a boy, he must be alright." Again, that didn't make sense to me. My parents never went behind the other's back. If one said something, the other went along. If they had a problem, they talked about it afterwards alone. "She just doesn't understand that you are amazing, not alright."

Pulling Riley to my side, I hugged her longer than most would hug a friend. I missed her a lot more than I realized. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Jake won't even let me be on the outside patrol or this would all be over."

Riley stopped walking with a frown. "Let them take care of the problem. I don't want you to end up like last time," Riley pouted. I tapped her nose with a grin. Nobody believed that I could take Randall. Last time it was a sacrifice. I could have escaped, but then Edward wouldn't have gotten the chance to throw the match on Olivia.

"Don't worry about me, baby," I laughed. The words flowed so easily with Riley around. To my enjoyment, her heart sped like a jet at my little nickname for her.

"Okay, _baby_," Riley emphasized the last word. It did feel good to be called that by someone I truly cared about. "I'm going to get home. Keep those images in your mind, Seth!"

"Wait," I spun her around and into my arms with ease. With a smirk, she hugged on to me tightly. It felt so good to have her safe in my arms.

"I'm glad you are healthy again so I can do this without being scared I'll break you," Riley jumped. I caught her at the last second and she wrapped her legs tightly around my torso. Our lips came together naturally. It was slow moving and passionate. My entire world was spinning. Everything was focused on the outstanding girl I held in my arms. Her lips tasted like raspberries again. She ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my head. Then, I sped things up. We kissed each other hungrily, our tongues enjoying the feeling of touching one another. So I wouldn't drop her, I held onto her ass with one hand. You could say I didn't mind doing that at all. It was over all too soon. My lips were suddenly cold without hers pressing onto them. I pecked her quickly before she hopped down.

We froze like a deer in the headlights when we saw Robert Pratt walking to us furiously. "Rosella June Pratt! Get your sorry ass over here right now!" Robert yelled. Walking the walk of shame, Riley came to his side. "You are grounded. Get yourself in the house before I beat you 'til you're black and blue!"

I stood silently by and waited for what was sure to come. "Seth Clearwater if you take one look at my daughter again you won't know what hit you," Robert got up in my face. He stank of musty beer.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I imprinted on Riley," I admitted. The smack that came from his hand punching me in the face could be heard from all the way inside the house surely. It didn't hurt me, but I acted like it to appease him.

"I don't care what your genes tell you. One step inside my house and I call the police to get a restraining order," Robert looked like he wanted to punch me again but then thought against it as it seemed to hurt him more. My heart broke into little pieces. I physically couldn't stay away and he knew it, but I couldn't stop the next words from coming from my mouth.

"Sir. Please don't travel anywhere for the Christmas break. Randall is back and he'll be coming for Riley soon," I gulped. I didn't have to explain that it was all my fault she was in danger. Two more punches to the face and he left, but it wasn't my jaw that felt like it had lost the world. My heart felt like it had been ripped out of its place. The tears that fell were of true sorrow, for I may never get to see Riley again.

Robert was enraged at me; he may do the exact opposite of my advice. That would be certain death for Riley. And it would, once again, be my entire fault.

"Seth! I…I don't know what to do," Riley screeched in the phone. I sat up as her tone made me nervous.

"Riley, what's happening? Are you okay?" I said, throwing on some shoes.

"It…it's my dad," she whispered into the phone. That was a relief. At least it wasn't Randall or any other vampire. "He's _really _drunk. It's scaring me an, and…"

"I'm coming over. Where are you?" I asked. Before I knew it, I was out the door and sprinting to her house.

"I'm in the closet in the kitchen," with that, she hung the phone up. Thoughts danced through my mind. This was her dad we were talking about, so why was she so scared. Her dad must have been the angry drunk. It was really hard for me to respect him when he goes and does this, totally risking Riley's safety, mentally and possibly physically.

In her kitchen, Robert had the house phone in his hand and was waving it around angrily, giving Riley a long speech. Sneaking a glance behind him, Riley had tears in her eyes. She cowered against the refrigerator door. "You don't need friends! This whole family is too busy messing around with people. When are you ungrateful brats of daughters going to listen and bring home somebody who is actually worthy of your pretty little face?" Mr. Pratt yelled vigorously at his scared daughter. I cleared my throat, hoping to take away attention from Riley. Her eyes lit up when they caught mine. His on the other hand looked like they were set to flames.

"Mr. Pratt, is everything okay? I heard yelling and decided to come check-," I began lying to him. He stormed toward me and got in my face as much as a puny man like him could do.

"Everything is fine here," he spat, beer lingering in the air from his breath. The musty smell radiated around him. "See Riley, this is the problem! I can't have you sleeping around with boys like your idiot sister."

Riley looked like she was going to explode. "Talia's not an idiot!" Riley hissed, finally standing up. From around the corner of the hallway, two eyes peeked out at me. I smiled gently as they eyes tried to come further into the light. With a start, I realized it was a little kid. I waved my hands back, hoping he'd understand not to come out yet.

"I've had enough of this family's lying," Robert slurred, grabbing another beer from the fridge. "That's all you all do. Are you lying to me, Rosella?"

"N…no," Riley said as he paced on the other end of the island. The moment he looked away, she ran into my arms. I hugged her tight but kept my eyes trained on her father. If he was scaring me slightly, they must be terrified.

"You little whore you!" Robert stomped in anger right in front of us. She tried to squirm from my hold, but I kept her locked in to make sure she'd be safe. "You've been sleeping around with this dog! You know what? I'm done with you just like your sister. Go wait tables or something. We've had enough of your whining and crying. I don't want to see your face again by tonight."

"D…dad, don't do this to Riley," the kid with bright eyes stepped out of his hiding spot. In my arms, Riley stiffened and looked away in fear of what was about to happen. "I ma – miss Talia, don't make Rile-," the little boy of about five mumbled, his choppy blonde hair swishing in his face.

"Miss Talia? You miss her? Great Riley, you've got everyoneee against me! Is that how you want it?" Robert stormed to the silverware, yanking the boy along too. "You remember what _Talia _caused to happen? I'll show you unappreciative, mindless excuses for kids…"

It all happened so fast. One moment, he let go of the boy's arm. The next he was holding a knife. Then she was screaming, ripping away from my arms. "**Dad!** DAD! Stop! STOP!" she held out the word for a while, drawing attention to herself. Suddenly distracted, Robert took a step away from the boy, wielding the knife and came close to Riley. "Don't hurt Ollie, please don't hurt 'em daddy!"

"Stop messing around in my business! I'll do what I want. This is _my _house, bitch!" Robert lumbered to Riley.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...did it just suck or something? I don't understand you people. First I get like nine reviews all at once. Granted, it was on different chapters and by mostly the same couple people, so maybe that was it. But come on guys! You are lucky I am posting this one. I'd love love love it to get six reviews, but seeing as that won't happen, I'll settle for THREE reviews because this is a shorter chapter and also a cliff hanger. But if you all do review six times, then you'll get a thousand word sneak peak into chapter 10 when I post chapter 9. Deal? Sounds good to me. 3 reviews guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously...**

_It all happened so fast. One moment, he let go of the boy's arm. The next he was holding a knife. Then she was screaming, ripping away from my arms. "**Dad!** DAD! Stop! STOP!" she held out the word for a while, drawing attention to herself. Suddenly distracted, Robert took a step away from the boy, wielding the knife and came close to Riley. "Don't hurt Ollie, please don't hurt 'em daddy!"_

_"Stop messing around in my business! I'll do what I want. This is _my_ house, bitch!" Robert lumbered to Riley._

**Review Responses...**

PAULS IMPRINT CASSIE: Is Riley's sister going to be involved?: **Why indeed she is. You meet her right now at the moment. Actually, she isn't huge in the current plot but adds a little side stress and further plot later on. **

Chuksjib01: This chapter is great but somewhat confusing: **I'm sorry! I didn't put anything in between the time separations if that's what you are confused about. I posted chapter 8 very quickly and was a little rushed. Basically it was a few nights later and her dad was super drunk and on a rant and about to like kill her little brother and then she stepped in the way and BAM! It cuts off. If you are still confused, don't be afraid to PM me and I'll answer anything at any time.**

CLee56: Wow who wouldn't thought that Randall would still be around and how did she know his name?: **First off, she knew his name because it was the same Randall that raped her sister and beat up the family. Secondly, I made a big mistake that fangirls like me should never make when writing FanFiction. Recently it has came to my notice that there was a Randall in, I believe, Breaking Dawn, correct me if I'm wrong. Now MY Randall is totally different and isn't connected to him at all. So if that is the Randall you are thinking of, I'm sorry for the confusion. If not, then...well it's good to point out. :)**

HAPPY KID 21: Lol your flirting seems spot on for normal couple, and your seth always seems in character until you put the two together- sometimes I'd argue that Seth is softer, but idk the imprint could have changed him it's your artistic genius! Anyway your story is really great a good mix of details, dialogue, and action. Keep up on writing- :*: **Your review is the exact thing I am looking for. I love the criticism layered with a compliment; it helps me get better. I leave reviews like that a lot. About the Seth softer side thing, I think he changes a bit in this or the next chapter, but I think I made him too soft because I was afraid of making him not his normal, polite self like Stephenie Meyer did. I'll try working on that. Thanks for the tip!**

**Chapter 9: Sister #1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. We all knew he was going to use that knife on somebody. If anyone, it had to be me.

Before he could notice me again, I ran straight at him and tackled his body. It really wasn't hard. I was much bigger and stronger than him. We landed with a thud on the cold tile. He was knocked out cold. As I moved to get up, I realized something was hurting really bad. I glanced at my arm as a stream of blood made a little stream. It hit the white tile as it formed a pool of foul smelling liquid. The knife was sticking in my shoulder.

I rolled off him with a grunt and got to my feet. "Seth! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Riley rushed to my side. She was torn between checking on her father or me. Her eyes kept glancing down.

"Riley, just make sure he's okay. I understand," I chuckled and then moaned. That didn't help the knife. Gripping the thick, black handle, I counted to three before pulling it out in one fluid motion. That didn't feel great.

Riley rose at the sound of a string of curses flying from my mouth. When she caught sight of the blood, I was afraid her eyes were going to roll back in her head. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! You need to get to the hospital," Riley found some cloths and alcohol. I flashed her a painful grin.

"I heal really quick. Hey, check on bright eyes over there while I finish this up," I whispered as the little boy was staring in awe at us. It was cute to watch as Riley gushed over who I assumed was her younger brother. She ended up crushing him against her chest. The little boy was trying to be brave, but his lip was quivering uncontrollably. I doctored my knife stab pretty quick. The muscled screamed in bearable pain as it healed. Small side effect.

Startling Riley, I squatted next to the two's tight embrace. He looked at me curiously. "Hey little guy," I smiled widely. "Those are some pretty cool shoes you've got there. My favorite train is Percy. I'm guessing you're a Thomas fan?" I winked at Riley. His tiny little heartbeat seemed to finally be calming down.

"He – he's blue. I like blue. Percy is green. Green is cool, but blue is really, really cool!" the adorable kid smiled hesitantly. After all these years, they brought back Thomas the Train about seven years ago and he's hit the best sellers. It was of course re-runs, but the kids didn't mind or notice the bad graphics compared to most cartoons.

"What's your name, kiddo?" I chuckled.

"Oliver, but some people call me Ollie. That's O-L-L-I-E. It's with an I and an E, not a Y like a dog's name," the boy nodded his head. Riley wiped at her eyes as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay Ollie, I'm Seth," I took his tiny hands in mine. "Why don't you take Riley to clear out your daddy's bed so he can sleep nice and comfy there? After that, we can all watch Thomas the Train together. How's that sound?"

"Why are you doing this?" his lip jutted out.

"Because I like Riley very much and that's just what you do," I grinned, glancing sheepishly at Riley. She was smiling as well despite tears still coming down. He giggled a high little laugh and ran off. The moment she was sure he couldn't see Riley collapsed against me. Her sobs were less than quite. "Hey, hey, you're okay. We're gonna be fine. I'm here, it's okay."

"It's so scary Seth!" Riley cried, her body shaking with her sobs. "I hate him! I hate him" Rubbing her back, I didn't say a word to contradict her. "I wish he'd just disappear! I don't want a dad." That one really stung. My body went rigid at her words.

"Don't say that, Riley. You love your dad and always should," I said, squeezed her one last time, and picked up her father. He was heavy for an old man, but I got him up the stairs either way. Oliver was waiting for me by the unrolled bed. "Hi kiddo," I said, but my voice was choked up. How could she hate her father? I'd give anything to have my father back with me.

"You're really strong, like a super hero," and he skipped out on those happy words. Riley told him to get the movie going downstairs as she met me in here. Together, we got the blankets around him tightly before sitting with exhaustion at the foot of the bed.

"Seth," Riley broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I forgot…"

"I know," my breath came out shakily. "You have your rights, but we both know you don't hate him. You just hate him like that. Even after he stabbed me, you checked to make sure he was okay." Her eyes went wide at that, causing me to laugh. "No, that's what you _should _do because he is the guy who gives you so much. I know he has some flaws, but everyone does."

"How come you keep looking like you are perfect?" Riley eyes were downcast. I smirked. "You are nice, caring, a 'super hero,' funny, hot, you like me for me, and you are good with kids!" That made me laugh.

"Speaking of kids, why did I not hear of the famous Oliver?" I took Riley's hand as we walked down to the couch. Ollie squealed at the sight of us. After pressing play, he jumped in the middle of us with a timid smile. I tickled his tummy before Riley snapped saying he was kicking her. Us boys found this funny and snickered.

"I was going to tell you, but I was a little busy," Riley hissed as Ollie snuggled in her side with his feet on my lap.

"What do you do when that normally happens?" I asked, nodding my head towards her parent's bedroom.

"Dad caught us by surprise today. Normally we keep our mouths shut, pretend we're asleep, or hide. Since Mom's out of town, I thought he wouldn't drink tonight. My mistake," Riley sighed. She ended up falling asleep there. Oliver was another story. That kid was just a bundle of energy. We watched a full season before he showed any signs of sleepiness.

"Are you dating my sister?" Olive sat on my lap eating a freshly washed pile of grapes. Chuckling, I stole a few before answering.

"Not technically, but I'd very much like to. If you see your daddy not like he was tonight, put in a good word for me, okay Squirt?" I tickled his side, making him cringe with laughter. He nodded with a smile. Suddenly it dropped.

"Why is Daddy like that?" he whispered. It was always sad when moments like that came up. The moment a kid realizes when something actually isn't right. Oliver was a lot wiser than you'd think.

"He got drunk. It's bad to get like that, kiddo, because you can't really understand what you are doing and then bad stuff can happen," I mumbled. Oliver's eyes were finally starting to droop. "You ready for bed?"

"Can I sleep in Riley's room?" he trembled.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Can you sleep there?" His eyes were playing the puppy dog trick. I didn't want to break the poor kid's heart. He'd already gone through enough that day. He's so innocently young. Any kid that age would have been scared out of their minds when their Dad was acting like that. Who was supposed to be his protector? Well I sure wouldn't mind.

"Do you know a place big enough for all of us?" With a mischievous grin, he led me with Riley in my arms down to the basement. The little guy giggled the entire way down. There was a huge area for showing movies on a projector. Large, wide couches lined the walls with pillows billowing off it, but the couches didn't look like regular couches. They were meant for the people to lie back. It was long enough for even me to stretch out.

"When Riley had friends, they would have sleepovers down here. Now we don't really use it that much," he climbed over the pillows and brought out a large cover big enough for us all to just barely squish in. Well. I loved this.

"Had friends? What happened?" I knew it wasn't kind of me to pry about Riley, but she was so hard to speak to. Every piece of information was crucial.

"I was little…but I knew how to snoop. Riley didn't _want_ to lose them. She cried a lot when she heard they just liked her because she was pretty," he moved room for me to put Riley down. Translation; they used her to gain attention from guys. I wanted to hurl. People like that came around so often then. Users. They were the worst, cruelest people he knew.

"That's not nice at all," I confirmed his facial expression. He looked a lot like riley with his small, rounded nose and large eyes. I was still happy to find that I could look Riley in the eyes and not stare like a fool uncontrollably, although sometimes I still stared like a fool on my own will. No offense, but Riley was hot, beautiful, and mesmerizing. Her confidence in herself made it even hotter.

"My sissy is very pretty," Oliver stated with a grin.

"I can't argue with you there. Pretty in every single curve of her," I said. I couldn't help eying her protruded butt as she curled in a ball. It didn't help that earlier on she had changed into her nightclothes, consisting of very little.

Moving to lie next to her, I debated taking off my shirt. She'd be furious, so I decided that was a no. Just as I was putting my arm around her shoulder, Ollie plopped right between us with a determined face to ward off any unapproved boys.

"There you go, kiddo. Always protect her, got it?" I moved notably further away as he relaxed with a smile. If I couldn't have Riley snuggled against me, Oliver was just as good. He was one of the cutest little guys I knew. I could already tell I'd love him to death by tomorrow morning.

After an early shower, I met Riley for breakfast as she cooked eggs. I let her stay in that territory. If I so much as stepped a foot in the kitchen, it would be set to flames and implode. Grilling? Sign me up. Anything non-grilling? I'm on the quickest train out of there. Nothing sexist, just pure experience, and damn! That girl is frying bacon. Good Lord, I've hit the jackpot!

"Dad left before he saw you. He'll be gone until tomorrow," Riley informed me. I nodded with a smile, eager to eat. And eat, and eat. And eat. As Oliver and I began to dig our way into a mound of eggs, the door swung open.

"Anybody who actually likes me home?" a female voice with the same enchanting effect as Julia's voice shouted. Oliver and Riley's faces burst into grins as they dashed to the door. I stood, chewing on three pieces of bacon and waited.

"Well, mom acknowledged that she had two daughters instead of one. That's a step," Riley walked beside a new striking girl very similar to the boy she was holding in her arms. Her strawberry blonde hair was waved and blowing in her face only to be held back by sunglasses. The fancy dress fitted her perfectly, but I found it odd that she was wearing that as it poured the rain outside. The ginger stopped short in recognition of me.

"Riley, darling, who is the very attractive young man standing in our kitchen?" the girl hissed, her eyes never leaving me. I looked her up and down before finally deciding she must have been their older sister.

"Um, Talia, this is Seth Clearwater, my…" Riley trailed off. Neither of us knew what to call the other. Robert forbid me, but we both ignored him secretly.

"Riley's hero, or that's what she was mumbling in her sleep," Oliver piped up as he toyed with the girl's sunglasses before taking them fully off. Her eyes held mine for a frightening long minute before Riley elbowed her. They were very similar to Riley's eyes.

"He helped me out last night with Dad."

"Splendid. I'm sorry I took so long getting here. Danny doesn't approve of driving at night," Talia rolled her eyes before they flickered back to me with a sly grin. "Hi. Talia King. Pleased to meet you darling. Do you have eyes for my little sister?"

I shook my head, unsure of where her loyalty lied. "Spectacular. She's too good for you. Do you mind watching Oliver tonight? I have plans for Riley and I," Talia whipped out her phone and became preoccupied with it. Rather rude in my book. I had heard troubling past came along with Talia, but I had expected her to be so much…quieter. And less bluntly rude.

"_Talia,"_ hissed Riley.

"No! I want to hang out with you, Tals!" Ollie whined.

"Oh and we will sweetling!" Talia promised. All of her nicknames seemed to sound sweet in theory, but it was obvious it was her way of showing who had the power. She did. But Riley clearly didn't see that, neither did Ollie. Maybe, for once, her parents were right about Talia. They had kicked her out for other reasons than getting knocked up, probably to save Riley's personality. "But I know things have been hard on my sister and it's time I showed her what life really can be like. Tomorrow, how about me and you go to the beach!" I got the funny feeling that those two had different ideas what going to the beach meant.

"What are we doing?" Riley inquired. _Sure, I'll babysit. You know, since you didn't really give me a choice, _I almost said but bit my tongue. Riley wanted to be with her sister, not me. At least I helped her be happy somewhat.

"It's a surprise, but later for tonight. For now, go have fun with Sammy," Talia continued to text non-stop on her device. Hello? Eye contact was nice.

"_Seth,"_ I corrected nicely. She waved her hand in a whatever sign. _Don't roll your eyes. That is rude. You will not do that, _I told myself mentally. It was hard to listen to my words of wisdom for the moment.

"Ollie, do you know how to play a little baseball?" I asked, hoping for a chance to escape Talia's presence. Nice outside, freaky core.

. . .

"I don't like her," I said the fatal words. Riley blinked. "I've been around for a while and people like her don't change back. Talia is deceiving and hurtful to you. She's been here a total of a week and you already have rings under your eyes."

"Nobody _asked _your opinion," Riley scowled. I sighed in frustration.

"I think you should stop arguing with your parents and have Talia move back out. Danny has been wanting her home," I threw a look at the she-devil herself as she pulled out in her silver Mercedes.

"She – she's my sister, Seth! Talia is doing nothing wrong. How could you say something like that?" Riley screamed, slapping my chest. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"In the number of days she stayed at your guest house, Talia brought home five guys. On patrol, I still hear things, including moans and sex talk! She's _married!_" I hissed. "Not to mention the boys she's brought to see _you!_"

"Her marriage is hardly that. He beats her so often and they never have sex. Can you imagine never having sex for over five years after becoming an adult?" Yes, I knew exactly what that was like for I was going on 150 years. No difference though… "She deserves a break. Danny won't be home from Japan for a while. What and who I see is none of your business!"

That was unexpected. So our kisses meant nothing? At all? "No offense, but it kind of is. Please! Please tell me you didn't do anything!" I sneered, shutting my eyes to keep my cool.

"No," Riley blushed with a frown. "Talia has been nothing but nice to me. Why are you trying to ruin the one thing that went right in my life?" That one hurt. I didn't try to hide the pain on my face. She paled and began to protest, but the damage was done.

"I'm just looking out for you. Talia will never be good for you. She isn't good for herself! Hell, she pawned her little brother to a stranger in her house she didn't even know on the first day," I rolled my eyes at Riley's protests.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! She's the last family I have there for me."

"Your parents. Don't begin to tell me how they don't understand you, Riley. Your dad doesn't like me and he also likes to drink a lot, but he knows what he's doing: being a dad. Your mom had the same struggles of beauty growing up. Stop being over-," I cut myself off before I finished overdramatic, but she already knew. Her eyes looked like they really caught fire.

"Get away!" Riley yelled with her fists balled. "Stop being overprotective and **leave me alone!**" Riley's eyes lit up at the last three words and I couldn't look away. The command rang throughout my ears. My body responded robotically even though emotionally, everything was shutting down. My imprint hated me. She hated the sight of me, the smell of me, everything about me. My heart just broke into little pieces and it was all _Talia's_ fault.

. . .

We dashed and ran, racing to catch up. He was fast. Speed was on his side. Randall somehow knew exactly where to turn all the time. There were many close calls. He wasn't smart other than split second decisions. We stopped calling for backup a while ago because his attacks, and others' were so common. Patrol was almost constant. None of us really had much of a life anymore. It was draining. But we finally gained members. Two more a week ago. One more yesterday. They were still in training, but soon we'd have more for patrol. Riley still hated me.

The snow felt nice whipping against my face as we made mad dashes. Half the time, Randall was alone. It was rare to see the full clan. They weren't out for blood revenge as much as Randall. Other times, it would be groups of three or less. We weren't puzzled why they didn't send all. They weren't ready for their lives to be over. The Pirates wanted to kill more innocent people before they went down. It was going to be a fight sooner or later.

_We should just tell the stupid Volturi, _Daren, a new one, commented.

_They are slow moving. We'd have to fight before they got here. Even if they got here in time, it wouldn't be fun. Their trial would be debatable considering how much of a leader Wyler is, _Jake said. My hopes deflated. Everything was deflated. Nobody had any advice for me. Nobody had seen such a troubled girl as Riley.

Suddenly, a howl pierced the air. We ran over to check out Sarah. Her leg was snapped in two, bones poking out between her fur. Our heads did a full 360 as Randall flew by us like a breeze. _I _was off in seconds. The others, minus Luke and Carlisle, followed my lead. Randall was literally two football fields from Riley's home when I tackled him. I fought alongside Jake and Edward, but he got away holding his severed left arm in the end. Let's just say he had some help by a certain Wyler.

_If we could get Wyler, we could get Randall, _I stressed to Jake, finally looking at battle plans. And that, my friends, was how the plans changed.

* * *

**And now, for your awesomeness, I give you, the sneak peak into Chapter 10!**

I tried talking to Riley many times, but it was useless. She wouldn't listen to me at all. When she did, she just got madder. Finally, I figured she needed a night to be free and away from Oliver. Her parents seemed to go out of town a lot even with Talia here. Riley was always the one to fight her parents about Talia, not Talia herself. Some sister. When they were away, Talia always made a speech, pawning Ollie of to Riley. Don't get me wrong, that kid was great, but Riley was still a teenager.

Jake and I were standing outside the jeep doors, waiting for Nessie to work her magic. We listened in. Nessie just got to her room along with Rosalie. "Hey Riley!"

She jumped at the sound of new voices. I cringed as Talia was leading a guy into her room. Slut. "Hi, what are you all doing here?" Riley always got straight to the point.

"I was telling Rose about Oliver and she has been dying to see him. I have plans for you and me! We are taking a night out. Have you ever been to a club?" Nessie said, most likely winking. You could hear Riley's choking at the crazy idea.

"Yes, but I have to watch Oliver," Riley glanced at her little brother who was playing with blocks.

"Rose has been alive much longer than any of us. Heck, when I was a baby she basically raised me. Now, let's shimmy your body into this dress and dance!" Nessie squealed in delight. Meanwhile, Oliver had just noticed the new people and went to check them out.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Riley finally caved. Yes! They got her dressed and ready in less than five minutes, a girl time record. "Ness, did you possibly pick this out at _Strippers R Us_?"

"You look hot. Don't worry, mine is just like that," she revealed her coat to Riley. Rosalie was laughing at the girls as they walked downstairs. When they came to the front door, Ness stopped. "Did I mention Seth and Jake are going?"

"NO!" Riley screeched, turning around. Nessie got hold of her and basically drug her out to the car. Riley stared daggers at me as I opened the door for her in the backseat. "I hate you all."

"Just forgive Seth already. He's just looking out for you," Jake refused to start the car until she forgave me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could. Biting her lip, I could tell Riley was going to give out.

"Just for tonight, idiot," Riley rolled her eyes. She could call me idiot any time she wanted if she looked like that. My eyes checked her out shamelessly, making Riley blush. You could imagine Jake doing basically the same to Ness. Riley seriously looked amazing. Now if I could just get her to dance with me...let's just say the dance moves won't be the only things hard.

* * *

A/N: And there you go! That was 1000 word sneak peak into the 3500 longish chapter, a guestimate! FYI Chapter 10 is more like a fun extra that we all should enjoy. Hey, they need a break every once in a while, but at the end of the chapter, it all adds up! You all were so awesome for 8 reviews! Let's see seven for the next update! Sorry it took so long, I was without a computer for a couple days! SEVEN REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously…**

If we could get Wyler, we could get Randall, _I stressed to Jake, finally looking at battle plans. And that, my friends, was how the plans changed._

**Review Responses…**

Oaky poky: Yay! Thanks for mentioning me but even more thanks for updating. I also was wondering if the volturi will be in the story.: **Oh. My. Gosh. You have no idea how much help that review gave me. Like wow. That last sentence just sprouted an entire new plot for season 2! Like thank you so much. The entire season 2 wouldn't be there when it's posted if you hadn't reviewed! BTW season 2 is explained at the bottom.**

**Chapter 10:**

I tried talking to Riley many times, but it was useless. She wouldn't listen to me at all. When she did, she just got madder. Finally, I figured she needed a night to be free and away from Oliver. Her parents seemed to go out of town a lot even with Talia here. Riley was always the one to fight her parents about Talia, not Talia herself. Some sister. When they were away, Talia always made a speech, pawning Ollie of to Riley. Don't get me wrong, that kid was great, but Riley was still a teenager.

Jake and I were standing outside the jeep doors, waiting for Nessie to work her magic. We listened in. Nessie just got to her room along with Rosalie. "Hey Riley!"

She jumped at the sound of new voices. I cringed as Talia was leading a guy into her room. Slut. "Hi, what are you all doing here?" Riley always got straight to the point.

"I was telling Rose about Oliver and she has been dying to see him. I have plans for you and me! We are taking a night out. Have you ever been to a club?" Nessie said, most likely winking. You could hear Riley's choking at the crazy idea.

"Yes, but I have to watch Oliver," Riley glanced at her little brother who was playing with blocks.

"Rose has been alive much longer than any of us. Heck, when I was a baby she basically raised me. Now, let's shimmy your body into this dress and dance!" Nessie squealed in delight. Meanwhile, Oliver had just noticed the new people and went to check them out.

"Fine, fine, whatever," Riley finally caved. Yes! They got her dressed and ready in less than five minutes, a girl time record. "Ness, did you possibly pick this out at _Strippers R Us_?"

"You look hot. Don't worry, mine is just like that," she revealed her coat to Riley. Rosalie was laughing at the girls as they walked downstairs. When they came to the front door, Ness stopped. "Did I mention Seth and Jake are going?"

"NO!" Riley screeched, turning around. Nessie got hold of her and basically drug her out to the car. Riley stared daggers at me as I opened the door for her in the backseat. "I hate you all."

"Just forgive Seth already. He's just looking out for you," Jake refused to start the car until she forgave me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes I could. Biting her lip, I could tell Riley was going to give out.

"Just for tonight, idiot," Riley rolled her eyes. She could call me idiot any time she wanted if she looked like that. My eyes checked her out shamelessly, making Riley blush. You could imagine Jake doing basically the same to Ness.

The thing about Jake and Ness was that they still weren't together. Nessie never went through with the lingerie idea since Edward would have killed Jake about his thoughts. Although, she did give Jake a kiss when he was half asleep. He thinks he dreamed it. She thinks he didn't know she did it. I was keeping my mouth and mind shut. I could hide small things like that. After so many years in the pack, I learned tricks.

I couldn't help myself. We were squished in the backseat together. She was so close. Nonchalantly, I rubbed her upper thigh with my thumb. Chills ran through her arm as she shoved my hand away. I continued to do this. "Seth," Riley giggled. "That's ticklish!"

A grin spread across my face. It was like we were in our own little world back here. "You looked so sexy tonight, Riley," I spoke in her ear in a deep voice. Chills broke out on her again. I continued to rub up and down in the little area where her dress cut off, which was painfully high. Sometime in the ride, Riley discreetly pushed her dress further up a bit. My stomach churned with lust.

"Why are we going so early?" there was a flutter in Riley's voice as my hands made her stomach full of butterflies.

"It's a few hours away. We'll go, stay the night at a hotel, and head back the next day unless you want to shop," Nessie grinned. We had two hotel rooms. Nessie and I were on the inside. Jake didn't know the arrangements. He figured there would be me and him and then Ness and Riley.

"Hotel? What hotel as four beds in a room?" Riley asked.

"Fair question, my little blonde, but think this through," I began trailing up and down her thigh teasingly. Riley's eyes closed for a second, trying to pull her head together.

"Well I can't when you are doing that," Riley muttered, but they both heard it up front and began to laugh.

"There are two rooms. Jake and I will stay in one," Nessie glanced at Jake for his reaction, which was priceless. Shock, then a grin spread out. "Then Seth and you will have the other!"

Riley looked at me through her lashes curiously. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her flush against my side. She got what this all meant. Club. Hotel room to ourselves. Possibly with Riley drunk.

I leaned next to her ear. "We don't have to do anything, babe," I assured Riley. I wasn't kidding when I said I was old fashioned. Although, I needed little persuasion when she was dressed like that.

"Okay," she breathed out, "but what if I wanted to?" My body went rigid. I wasn't expecting her to say that. We hadn't even kissed more than twice. "Don't get your hopes up. Not all the way…yet," Riley winked, sending excitement coursing through me. "I'm just not going to sit in that room waiting for sleep doing nothing." And that was fine by me.

At the club, it was late when we got there. Strobe lights danced across the room. Sweaty people mingled. Drinks were sloshed on the floor. It was crazy. I looked away for about a minute while getting my drink and Riley was already pulled from my side. I found her in the middle of the dance floor, dancing next to a couple guys. Despite the jealousy coursing through me, I didn't intervene.

"Jakey! Please come dance with me," Nessie begged. Jake tried to stand his ground. He wasn't much of a dancer. Ness was.

"I need to talk to Seth, but I'll be out in a minute," Jake promised, sending Nessie away pouting. I kept my eyes on Riley. And the wandering hands near her. "Seth, want to explain to me the hotel arrangements again?"

"Yes, you and Nessie will share a bed in one room," I grinned wildly at him. His mouth fell open as he caught sight of Ness in her very form fitting dress.

"Share a bed? Seth, that's way to far. I don't think she ever likes me like that!" Jake growled.

"Make her like you like that," I elbowed him as a few random girls pulled us both on to the dance floor.

"What are two guys like you standing alone?" a petite girl giggled. It wasn't long before Riley and Nessie found our sides, sort of shoeing the other girls away simply by their looks.

Can I just say that Riley is an amazing dancer? It's a good thing I've been to a good few of these before or I couldn't have kept up with her. It wasn't long before a small set of people formed around us to watch.

That's how we ended up standing by the doorway to our room with Jake and Nessie snickering as they walked behind us, neither Riley nor I knowing what exactly to do. You don't get it. The two kisses we had were like pecks compared to what we were about to do. People didn't just go from pecks to mauling each other in a second. "This is a nice room…" Riley said, setting down our bags.

"With a nice bed," I noted, eyeing her reaction.

"And nice walls," Riley turned, swaying her hips as she walked toward me. I shut the door just in time for her to attack me, clinging her legs to my waist. We moved our lips in sync together as I twirled her back up against the wall with so much force, it surprised me that it didn't hurt. "You looked so fucking hot tonight!" She was the one talking.

I said against her lips, "You gave just about every guy in there a boner by walking in." A smile rose on her lips before opening them for entrance. I obliged easily, roaming around her mouth, toying with her tongue. Her hands went up and down my back, stroking and clawing. I moved my hands lower, dying to grab her ass.

"Dammit Seth!" Riley broke away, looking in my eyes. "If you don't touch my butt soon, I'll do it for you!" After that, I didn't hesitate as a smile broke my face. I kissed down her neck hungrily, wanting more and more every second. It was still a shock that this was actually happening. Damn I loved her. I hit a little spot that caused Riley to moan. Embarrassed, she set to work with her hands.

We continued on further, speeding up our kisses as I led her to the bed. My neck stiffened when she unzipped my jeans, working her way to my underwear. "Riley?" I murmured. Her response was a lick to my ear. It was becoming harder and harder to stop her. "Baby, I'm-,"

"I know, babe," Riley purred, her eyes meeting mine. "Let my fingers work my magic. You've had enough cold showers, I'm sure." At her first touch, it turned me on so much I ripped her dress getting it off. Nobody stopped to say sorry or laugh, we were too into it.

. . .

I gathered my surroundings. The girl beside me was already asleep. Riley looked so innocent when sleeping. She was far from innocent. I slid back on my underwear and pulled her into my side. It was a shame only I got undressed. Of course, I'd take her bra and panties over a dress any day. It was sad her normal outfits hid these beautiful body parts.

Then I heard laughter. Cold, evil laughter. Sitting up, I opened the balcony door to be greeted by a horrid smell filling my nose. Jake and Nessie stepped onto theirs beside mine. All heads snapped to the sound coming from the tall pine near our window.

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk._ Alexandria perched on the tree. "Seth Clearwater, you have been naughty. I'm sure Randall will love seeing what you've been up to," her raspy voice snarled. I stiffened. "That's right. You should probably close the shades."

"What are you going off on?" Renesmee played catch up. I growled, tempted to attack her right now.

"Seth had some fun tonight with a certain Riley Pratt," Alexandria laughed. Damian came by her side. Now they knew. They knew my imprint, my love, my soul reason for existing.

"Don't worry, dog, we will leave the torturing for Randall," Damian grinned as they sped off in a flash. I wanted to faint. I just put Riley, my Riley, in danger all because of my stupid teenage needs. If she got hurt, I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Seth, what did you all do exactly?" Nessie giggled. I glared forcefully at her.

"This isn't funny, Ness! They know I imprinted on Riley!" I snarled.

"Man, calm down. Maybe they don't know. What did you all do?" Jake sneered. He didn't like it when I argued with Nessie.

"Sorry Ness," I forced to come out of my mouth. A blush crept up my face. I knew they wouldn't stop until I told them what happened. After glancing and making sure Riley was still safe, I sighed. "We made out a lot and then she...gave me a hand-job. But that doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does. She didn't hear you say I love you, or anything," Jake said thoughtfully.

"If you made it seem like you slept around with lots of girls, they won't know who it is," Nessie squealed. I appreciated the thought, but that wouldn't work.

"I could never do that! Besides, that would just leave in them killing multiple girls. No."

"Well was she good?" Ness asked. Anger filled me. At least the pack knew to keep some comments to themselves. Jake shook his head no, but I was already mad.

"Yeah, Ness, she was great. About as great as your crush on Jake is to laugh at," I slammed the glass door shut and closed the windows. She needed a filter. To calm me down, I listened to them.

"He - he was lying," Ness squeaked. Jake didn't say anything for a while, contemplating. "You believe me right? I don't like you!" It took me a while to figure out what happened next. The moan gave it away. Jake had kissed Nessie unexpectedly.

I sighed loudly and was startled to find Riley yawning and sitting up. She grinned at me and patted the spot next to her. Climbing beside her, I debated if I should explain what happened. My thoughts were scrambled when she started massaging my shoulders. "You are so tense. What's wrong, baby?"

My response came out, "Unghh." She giggled, kissing my cheek and sat beside me. That didn't help the focusing issues because I could still see her. "Randall...knows about us. I killed his mate, he wants to do the same to mine, but more painfully. And it's all my fault," I admitted to the guilt. At his name, her face set in fear.

"He - he's after me?" Riley squeaked, her eyes beginning to glisten. I hated myself. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't have to be feeling this. I nodded my head sadly. I wiped a tear from her eyes and pulled her tight against my chest. It seemed like neither of us could have that blissful night, no thinking about anything but each other. It sucked for Riley because I had pulled her into this world with me. If I just wouldn't have gone to that campfire... I took that back. If I hadn't of gone, I'd have lost Riley. And that could never happen. That _won't_ happen. I wouldn't let it.

The ride home was stiff for Riley and I. Eventually, Jake and Nessie got us to finally settle back down. It was slightly awkward because they both knew what we had done. "What exactly is the update on you two?" I asked the sure willing, talkative Ness.

"Umm..." That question always got new couples in awkward situations. Hell, Riley and I were still slightly confused. Officially, no. Deep down both of us knew it was a yes.

"You are dating," Riley rolled her eyes, but her snide comments weren't the best they could be. She was still freaked about Randall.

"Yeah. We are," Jake took Renesmee's hand. It seemed that he still knew more on the topic of girls than me. Oh well. They turned the volume up loud enough that I could talk to Riley privately.

"You know I won't let anyone touch you," I took her hand. She smiled weakly at me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know."

. . .

_Dear Seth,_

_ I hope you see this before it's too late. I have recently become engaged. I know. I forgot to tell you I imprinted. Matt didn't want to move to Forks, which is understandable since he lives in Canada. It's about a day's travel from LaPush. Please come see me. I have an invitation I want to give you. I also want to talk to you about our old family. _

_Love,_

_ Leah Clearwater_

My heart warmed at the letter. She was still alive. I hadn't thought of her in so long. Leah. She was annoying but I missed her so much. Canada? She must really love him to move countries. That's a big, very intricate deal. How did she even know I was back? I didn't care. My excitement dropped. With all that was going on, there was no way I could visit until Randall was disposed of. He had to die. There was no doubt about it. Dead. Gone. Nada. Flames. Burnt. Nothing.

I sighed and responded back.

_Dear Leah,_

_ I miss you too. That's so great. I want to meet Matt before you get married, for Dad's sake, but I can't right now. Things are…complicated. A new clan of leeches are taking over Forks. Call me. Sometime. Maybe you could visit. _

_Love,_

_ Seth Clearwater_

I listed my number as well. Then, I finished getting ready. After our night out, I decided that things are too risky for Riley not to be around me all the time. Her dad was just going to have to accept me.

My hands shook as I knocked on the door. I pulled out the bouquet from behind my back. Julie opened the door, thankfully. "Well Seth! It's so nice to see you. Are these for me? How sweet!" she sighed blissfully. She looked so much like her daughter. Riley currently was at the library studying.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pratt," I smiled. "Thank you for cooking dinner with me as well. I cannot stress how important this is."

She welcomed me in. Julie yelled, "Robert! The nice young man is here to see you! Stop drinking your beer and actually accept him!" Well, I could call that a compliment.

Robert pounded down the stairs, a beer in his hands. He reeked of alcohol. "I see you brought my wife flowers. I thought you were supposed to be going after my daughter, not wife," Robert rolled his eyes with disgust. Man, he was tough to crack. He just couldn't stand that I would be a better husband than himself. Normally I don't brag, but a lot of people could be a better husband than him.

"No Sir, I just brought her flowers," I smiled sheepishly.

We sat around the table with Oliver by my side. We had already talked it through. He as my secret weapon. "Daddy, Seth bought me the new DVD's! They were one hundred fifty dollars!" Oliver said like it was his last breath. I grinned at him.

"Is that true?" Robert asked.

"Seth! You didn't have to!" Julie gaped.

"I really don't mind. Oliver just had to have them. I don't mind spoiling people," I smiled honestly. Since they were from so long ago, those suckers were expensive. It was only one season. "How are they, buddy?"

"They are awesome!" Ollie said with a mouthful of chicken.

"So tell me again why I should let you date my daughter," Robert growled. Oh there were so many reasons.

"Well Sir, I wouldn't even mind if I'm not allowed to date her, even though I'd like to. I just want her to be safe and happy. I promise, with me she is safe, and as far as I know, she is happy. I know she makes me happy," I said wistfully.

"Robert, honey, she has been noticeably happier lately," Julie ran her large mouth and ruined my parade.

"You are saying she has been seeing him?" Robert slammed his hand on the table. Shit.

"Sir, it was only out of need. Randall has been in town. The other time -," Oliver cut me off. Nobody but Ollie knew about the time we went to the club, so there was no need to mention that.

"You can't yell at Seth anymore. He's a superhero. You were about to stab Riley and Seth got in the way and saved her life!" Oliver jumped to his feet. In his face in five-year-old language, Ollie just screamed, 'Seth has done more to protect her than you have, you drunk idiot who was going to kill under the influence!'

"Excuse me? You tried to kill our good _daughter_?" Julie shrieked and stood. I was the only one sitting then, so I just had to stand up.

"I definitely did not. Oliver, stop your lying right now," Robert yelled. I flinched at his angry tone. Once again, I was hurting this family.

"You did, Sir. You were drunk. Riley was scared out of her mind. She called me to come help and I did. That's how you ended up in your bed a while back. I'm sorry Sir, but Riley really made me worry and she was freaked out..." I trailed off finally.

Julie looked like she wanted to stab him to death. "I told you to stop drinking long ago! Now you nearly killed our daughter!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Robert growled. Suddenly it turned from interview-Seth-hour to let's-fight-hour.

"I want a divorce!" Julie screamed. Olive didn't seem to know the meaning of the word, but Robert sure did.

"Let's see you divorce this, damn bitch!" Robert sneered and I realized with a start that he was drunk.

"You've become a danger to our kids. I will do it!"

"I don't love you and haven't for a long time. Do it. See how much money you can scrounger up without me, gold digger." Somebody cleared her throat from the stairs. It was Riley. She had tears in her eyes.

"You're getting a divorce?" Riley trembled. I stood opened mouth, not sure what to do. Most want-to-be boyfriends don't witness this stuff.

"I'm not sure," Julie said as tears ran down her cheeks. It was obvious to me that she loved him. Robert...it looked like he couldn't love much more than himself. Maybe his kids...it was hard to tell.

Riley didn't know what to do either. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking uncontrollably. "I think...I'm going to puke." Riley ran to her room, holding her mouth. I ran after her. She was against the wall with her head in her hands, crying her eyes out. "Make it stop...please, please, please...make it stop..." She kept repeating over and over.

"Riley. Riley...Riley!" I yelled, sitting next to her and pulling her on my lap. It took her a moment to realize I was there and when she did, she sobbed. Both parents appeared in her doorway as I held her tightly to my chest. She was still shaking. I glared Robert's way. It was his fault. He just needed to stop drinking and Julie wouldn't divorce him. "It's..." How could I tell her that it was okay? Obviously it wasn't. I wouldn't want my parents getting a divorce either.

Riley stormed up and slammed he door in their faces. She walked to me and straddled my lap. Emotionlessly, Riley began kissing me. I blinked and then stopped her. "I want to have sex," Riley declared, taking off her shirt. Once again, my eyes got glued somewhere other than her face. I cleared my throat.

"Uh...I was thinking we would talk about your parents," I suggested the logical answer.

"But," Riley pouted. It was hard not to give in…for multiple reasons. "I want you now!" She leaned forward, shoving her chest in my face. I savored the wonderful moments before cracking down on her.

"Riley, if we have sex, I want it to mean something to you," I said.

"I could really use a distraction," Riley said. Her eyes were still red. Hey, why not?

Wait, no! "I'm sorry about your parents, babe," I got the conversation started. Her face fell, realizing she wasn't going to get it.

"I...I should have saw this coming. They always fight," Riley sniffled. "I don't even know what to want. I don't want them to get divorced, but I can't stand them always fighting."

"Why don't you want them to get divorced?" I murmured in her ear, turning her so her back pressed against my chest. Her shaking began to decrease.

"It's…when you get married, it should be forever," Riley said as if that was obvious.

"You are afraid you'll be just like your mom. You don't want to end up like her with a divorce," I said into her hair. "But you don't have to worry about that as long as you stay with me."

"Why?" she hissed. I noted she didn't disagree with me, so I must have hit the jackpot.

"Because you are exactly enough to fulfill my happiness. There will never be anything more than you that I'd need. You literally control me. Scary right?" I said. She nodded and wiped at her cheeks.

"I love you." Those words had my heart bursting. It should be joyous. All I could think was how much pain I'll cause her. I loved her and Randall would cause us both a life full of misery.

"I love you," I repeated with a gulp.

"Don't say it like goodbye," Riley pulled her face to mine. We were inches apart.

"Might as well. I'm killing you anyway," I strained to get out. That was the truth. If I just wouldn't love her, then I wouldn't lead her straight to death.

"As long as I'm with you for a little bit, it will be worth it," Riley kissed me so I couldn't protest. She should have bit her tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Well you all didn't meet seven reviews, but I figured I pained you enough and the reviews you did review were awesome! Guys, the only limit on amount of updates I have is twice in one day is enough. I would literally post one every day of the week if you meet the required number of reviews. Just so y'all know, I have officially finished SEASON 1 of Seth's Battle! Season 2 will just continue in this same story, but I just felt the need to break it into two different seasons because there is a whole knew plot in season 2, but don't worry, you won't have to go searching another story. I hate it when they make a second season type of thing and then you have to go search for the story. Obviously, this is still part of season 1, I'm just announcing that season 1 is all written and is under construction before I post it. There will be an announcement at the beginning of Season 2 anyways. So for today, let's get six reviews? SIX!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously...**

_"I love you," I repeated with a gulp._

_"Don't say it like goodbye," Riley pulled her face to mine. We were inches apart._

_"Might as well. I'm killing you anyway," I strained to get out. That was the truth. If I just wouldn't love her, then I wouldn't lead her straight to death._

_"As long as I'm with you for a little bit, it will be worth it," Riley kissed me so I couldn't protest. She should have bit her tongue._

**Review Responses...**

I have written way too many chapters and figured I need to post normally. So for a while I will be posting every four days unless I get a lot of reviews, then I'll post sooner.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

**Chapter 11: Sisters #2**

* * *

Seth's POV

The next four months were spent in constant tossing of time. Patrol or Riley. School was more…optional. It was hard. We began attacking them when convenient after the first ten people were murdered. We began hunting them when the first twelve were killed in forks. When they killed two from LaPush, we began to gather for a fight. So many of us got injured, but nobody killed. It was a miracle it didn't happen sooner.

Nessie was brought in withering in pain. Her left arm was twisted behind her back in an unnatural angle. Her thighs were scratched to shreds, blood dripping from everywhere. Hybrids were able to get hurt like humans, but healed much faster. She'd be fine in minutes, but those minutes would hurt far worse than anything you could imagine. We found that out a while back when she broke her arm. Normally, it wouldn't have hurt a human so much, but Nessie screamed her head off for five minutes straight and then was fine.

"What happened?" Jake growled by her side, leaving the video game we were playing. I totally won. Who cared if it was by default?

"Randall thought Ness was Riley," Rose said. I clenched my jaw, preparing for what we all saw coming. But it wasn't a punch; it was a kick. A kick followed by Jake tackling me to the ground. I fought back feebly, but who wouldn't blame me? I blamed myself.

"I'm so sorry Ness," I spat blood before punching Jake in the jaw. I deserved to get a few slaps around for imprinting on Riley? Yeah, totally. A beating? Fuck no I didn't.

Before I could do any real damage, Rose broke us up. Because Jake really wanted to storm out at the same time to being there for Ness, I stormed out for him. I ran until I found my lookout spot. When I really got paranoid, I'd sit there and watch Riley's room. Sure, I'm a stalker or protective, but a vampire was after my girlfriend. Not the normal scenario. She knew I was there anyways. Half the time she'd purposely leave the curtains open so I got a tempting view. That girl had no modesty.

I'd get a full view of her lacy undergarments before she'd wink and hide. It would always brighten my day. Her dad has been sulking lately, but he finally approved of me. I stiffened when Riley came out to my spot in tears, clutching her head. She landed at my side in sobs, throwing herself without even glancing at the briers next to me. I swung her to my other side when she didn't bother to move.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I worried instantly, forgetting my previous problems for the moment.

"My parents! Now they aren't getting a divorce!" Riley cried. I raised an eyebrow. Where was the problem again? "Seth, I had already come to terms with it all! I'd finally get to escape the long speeches about how they deserved to be separate. I'd get to escape both of them insulting each other behind their backs. They can't make it almost official and then take it back!"

"Maybe they changed. Maybe they reconnected and-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Reconnected. Ew, they are like forty. My dad doesn't love her. She hates him and won't admit it. All she does is complain and yell and fight. I say one thing and she…Seth. You're bleeding!" Riley cut off from her rampage. I felt so bad I forgot about my recent fight.

"Dried blood. Nessie got hurt today. She'll be fine, but it's a lot of pain. Since Jake couldn't touch Randall, he is blaming me, which he should, but his blame caused anger and then boom!" I said in a rush. Her eyes softened and then she got chills.

"He's relentless," Riley shook her head. "It's my fault. He should have beaten me up." No. It felt good to take some sort of pain due to my mistakes. Loving Riley wasn't a mistake; it just caused major problems.

"Then I'd had to of killed Jake for touching you," I admitted. "We still on for that dance tonight?"

Riley snorted, "Seth, 'that dance' happens to be my first prom I'm going to. Granted, if we live long enough, I'll have many more, but for now, I want to go to my first." I held my hands up in surrender. Riley was stubborn. I tried to assure her it was just a bunch of boring, stuck up kids, but she didn't listen.

When we got to the dance, I was correct. "Not even any spiked bunch bowl? What gives?" Riley rolled her eyes. She looked so beautiful my mouth literally dropped when I picked her up. Of course, my loving girlfriend didn't want to hear of it. Even her naturally curled hair was pulled up, meaning she actually gave an effort. Maybe I was changing this girl.

"Two dances and then I'll sneak you into a real party?" I begged. That made her laugh as she pulled me onto the dance floor. It was awful. We couldn't come close to each other without the moms in the room griping at us. Riley held to her promise as we made our way into a club. It was hot and sweaty, just how we liked it. Quickly, she put her hair up and pulled me in the thick crowd. I gaged how everyone else was dancing. They all got right to it. Everyone was grinding against one another. Without hesitation, I spoke in her ear with a low rumble. "Do you want to dance?"

"That depends. If we dance, will you get a boner like you did that one time?" Riley raised an eyebrow. She just _had _to bring that up. I've had multiple boners because of Riley, but she only knew of that one.

"That was one time! I'm sorry seeing my smoking girlfriend in a tight, white, wet, tank top turned me on. It was your fault either way. If you had smaller boobs and a sagging butt-," I teased until she shut me up by stomping on my foot.

I grabbed her ass and pulled her to my waist. "If I was just taller, I could totally twerk on you," Riley smirked, leaning her head back to look at me. I flashed her my famous grin as we moved to the song. Quickly, it was like her hips took over. It didn't take more than a song or two for me to become hard. Her ass felt so good against my dick.

"You're an amazing dancer, babe," I hissed, panting. We were both sweating pretty hard. It was very packed with many other sweating bodies crowding us.

"Thanks. You have a huge dick," Riley blurted and covered her mouth after realizing what she said. I chuckled, moving my hands lower to the beginning of her pockets. "Stop being a pussy and feel me up." Nobody had to ask me twice. I slid my hand to the insides of her thighs, about as high as it got. She threw her head back against my chest, eyes closed, focusing on the feelings. I loved making her like that. Not to mention how much I loved feeling her up. Hell, I was pretty tempted to take in a dark corner and just fuck her there. "Can we get a room tonight?"

"No," I breathed. As much as I wanted to, we were going really fast. "But we have a car." She got where I was headed. Neither wanted to rush into our first time. It would be painful for her as well. As a new song came on, Riley moved her hips and ass more, shaking it faster. Gosh, it felt amazing.

"If you want me wet, I'm basically there," she admitted with a blush. Just to make her more annoyed, I rubbed back and forth, stirring an interesting sound from her mouth.

After a good amount of songs, we made out way to the car. More like, I carried her to the car while her lips worked their way down my neck. I threw her against the hood as she began unbuttoning her jean shorts. Was I going to get to finger her or fuck her? Who cared? They were both pretty awesome. Before anyone could see, we climbed in the backseat where the magic always happened.

. . .

I declared with a sigh, "Randall and his family are taking a trip to Africa for two weeks. I'd love to spend it with you or tracking them down, but my sister finally made contact with me a few months ago. I'm visiting her in Canada."

"Fo – for how long?" Riley's whole body language changed as expected. It both worried and excited me how much Riley relied on me.

"I'll be gone for three days," I pouted. "We can talk all you want."

Suddenly, hurt flooded her system. "I guess…have fun then," Riley sighed, turning away, but her hurt was still there. My brows furrowed.

"Riles?" She turned away as a tear slid down her cheek. "Baby, it will be quick. I have to see my sister before she gets married!" Thank goodness we didn't end up having sex in the car so long ago. She may have literally fainted. Still…we did some interesting stuff; stuff that also brought more emotional bond to our relationship. I loved how close we were together, but it was hard at times like that.

"But you don't want me to come," it almost sounded like she regretted saying those words. Shock filled me. I never thought I could convince her to coming with me, let alone her father.

"Riley! Of course I want you to come with me, but your father is just now starting to like me. I don't want to push it," I assured her, taking her wrist. She yanked her hand away.

"Have you even told her about us?" Riley demanded. My mouth opened then closed. No. "Seth! I've gone to third base with you! I think that deserves being told to to your sister!"

"Actually, I was going to skip the part about our sexual lives and just tell her how in love I am with you," I pleaded and began my groveling. "I'd tell her she needs to come and meet you soon because you are the prettiest, funniest, smartest person I've met."

"Keep going," Riley stood with her arms crossed. I sighed and got on my knees.

"I'm sorry beyond compare. Feel free to hit me," I said. I didn't think she'd actually do it. But she yanked back her foot and slammed it into my balls. I screamed, luckily not high pitched, but it wasn't exactly manly, and fell face first onto the floor. Groaning, I held my throbbing spot. "I didn't mean _there!" _Riley giggled and sat by my side, waiting for my pain to be over. It came in shooting sparks.

"Do I need to get you some ice?" she seemed to have trouble holding in her laughter. How cute, she thought it was funny. Meanwhile, I was near tears but forced a nod. She came back shortly later with a plastic baggie of ice. Rolling over, I reached for the bag, but she stopped me. "I'll do it."

At least I knew she wasn't mad at me anymore. She made a long, painful process of lifting up my shorts and putting the bag between my thighs. Normally, I'd think that was hot, but not right then. I sat up and glared forcefully at her. She beamed back. "How could you do that to your boyfriend? Don't you know you could have ruined our chances of kids?"

Later that evening, Oliver and I were sitting on the couch. Now both Riley and I were sore between our thighs. I could still see the limp she was hiding. Every time she noticed my gaze, she grinned sheepishly at me. "How many kids are you going to have?" Oliver pestered me with questions.

"One hundred," I said seriously. Oliver's mouth fell open as Riley and I cracked up.

"Are you going to name one Oliver?" he asked. I glanced at Riley on his other side.

"Sure, we can name fifty Oliver," I laughed. "Ask Riley that, kiddo." He looked expectantly at his sister. Riley shot me a glare so I stuck out my tongue like a mature adult.

"Then it would be so confusing!" Riley rubbed his hair. He seemed to think on something for a second.

"Wait. Riley is gonna have a baby!?" Oliver screamed. From inside the kitchen, Talia and Julie's head snapped our way. I blushed furiously. That was exactly what we needed.

"No!" I assured. "Hypothetically!" Talia growled coldly before turning back to her computer. She and I had a bad relationship. Riley never got any sleep as she constantly worried about Talia or her parent's marriage.

"So which swimsuit should I wear to my cousin's party?" Riley asked. I frowned as she showed the three pictures of the ones she tried on. Then, I searched on my phone, _wet suites._

"How about this?" I shoved the picture in her face. Riley rolled her eyes and bumped my elbow. I could be a very jealous person. "I have to go, babe. Stay safe." I hugged Riley to my chest hard enough for her to choke. She kissed me fleetingly. Only I could hear the heartbreaking whimper in her voice. Low enough for only her to hear, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Riley sighed. We were both extremely nervous over this. Who wouldn't be with a vampire out for blood…or worse? It wasn't a smart decision. It wasn't all that fun, but it had to be done. I needed to see my sister. Riley and I were both saying goodbye, but not just for that…incase something bad happened to either one of us. For all we knew, Randall could have been after me as well.

. . .

"Seth! You...brought Jake," Leah's voice drained off at the end. Then her smile reappeared. "I don't even care! It's so great you two are here!"

"Leah," I sighed, hugging her tight. I wasn't expecting her to hug back, but she did. Wow. "I've missed you so much." The thing about her is that she didn't stick around too much longer after things settled down in Forks. Leah separated into Jake's pack, but after so many years and a new pack in Forks, she went apart with very little warning. I was surprised to come back to town and find she wasn't in their pack mind. "What happened to you? Whose pack are you in?"

Jake have her a quick hug but he felt like he was intruding. So many emotions overwhelmed me that I felt my eyes start to water. Leah was crying. Crying. Leah Clearwater was crying! The years must have really changed her. "I stopped about three years ago when I met Matt," Leah grinned. Three years and no marriage. I was astonished. She really must have wanted to wait for me.

"Let me meet the guy," Jake grinned like it would be exciting. I didn't really like the fact that she imprinted. "You aren't knocked up or anything that we need to know?"

Leah actually laughed for real. I was finally getting to see the old sister I loved. She was kind of like this with Sam, but this was even better. "No, nothing like that."

I got awkward, but I'm sure Sarah was wandering back home. "Did...did you start your um...period?" I blurted. Leah shot me an annoyed glare as she blushed.

"Yes, why?"

"There's another girl in the pack back home," Jake said as Leah led us through a thick crowd. It was her engagement party. "What have you been up to?"

"I traveled a lot in other countries. France, Italy, Greece, Switzerland, Africa...it was all nice but then I came back to America and lived here and there in different states. When I met Matt, we lived near his family for a while, but family..." We got what she meant. Family made her sad. It did with me as well. I could understand. "Now that we are getting married, we'll be moving shortly. It's actually close to the American border."

"How did you score that?" Jake asked as we sat down at a large end of the rectangular table. Seats seemed to be reserved for us.

"Let's just say I've gotten very good at forging," Leah's eyes twinkled. A man sat down beside Leah with a crazy grin on his face and immediately greeted my sister with a kiss. Matt. "Matthew!"

"Are these the two you've been talking about?" Matthew asked. Matt or Matthew? Leah nodded with a wide grin. I knew I'd have to approve of him then and there if he could get the old shine back in Leah.

"Matt, meet my little brother Seth. Seth, meet Matt," Leah introduced me. I shook his hand politely, but my grip was a little too hard. Whoops? Jake also introduced himself, but we were caught in an intense stare down.

"Hello Seth. It's nice to finally meet you," his voice disgusted me. That was the voice that killed my sister. Or would kill her. Either way, she was going to die later on of old age. She stopped aging because of him? She could do better.

Unlike my usual self, I didn't address him at all. My mood swing had my head dizzy. "Leah, you are really going to die for him? You could do so much better," I commented. Jake looked taken back and Matt looked embarrassed. He wasn't even angry with me.

"I tried to tell her I wasn't worth it. Leah's…stubborn," Matt said. I wasn't talking to him!

"Seth, I wouldn't…" Jake began to say. I growled, thoroughly shutting him up. It wasn't often when I got mad.

"Yes, Seth, I love Matthew," I cringed at those words. No. Not my sister. "I should have died a long time ago. You haven't even met him, so I won't hear it until you do. Be nice!" She stood and walked off with Matt, shooting me glances. She whispered, "I'm sorry, he's not like that. Maybe all these years to himself changed him for the worst."

"It's totally understandable, Leah," Matt assured. I listened to him talk to people and especially Leah. Jake tried to talk to me, but I was too busy snooping. Within the course of an hour, I was even more mad. Matt was a _good guy!_ Dammit.

Eventually, Matt came over beside me. I ignored him as best as I could. "Look Seth, I know you hate me and for good reason, but I love your sister more than anything in the world. I promise I will do anything for her to make her happy for her entire life. Please, she HAS to have your blessing," he begged me. I know I was just being stubborn. He was still taking Leah's life. After a few decades, I would never see my last family member again. Suddenly, I felt all alone.

"Sure, you can have her. Do whatever you want," I mumbled and walked away. I was just being selfish. It needed to stop, but I still felt cold all over. I'd be in this world all by myself with nobody. How could I live?

Suddenly, an arm is thrown around my shoulder. Expecting to see Leah, I grinned and prepared to have a real catching up moment. The arm was cold. Alice was there with a worried face. "Seth," she croaked. It reminded me of when she had to tell Bella the news of Edward's subside mission. "It's Riley. She's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" I jumped to my feet, all signs loneliness gone. That could mean so many things. Chills ran through my body.

"I - I'm not sure. She is protected of my mind because you're her imprint. All I know is that Randall is coming back in town...and he'll be there before any of us," Alice said, eyes downcast. A line of curses and many punches to some trees came through me before I regained my tactful thinking. Before I could think again, I went out to find Jake and Leah talking on a bench. I pulled Jake up and began running for the woods.

"Seth, where are you going?" Leah ran after us as Jake tried to pry my hand off his arm.

"Riley is in danger," I sneered, yanking him forward. Jake finally stopped me long enough for Leah to ask her big question.

"Seth, can't you stay with us? You could stop phasing, live with Matt and me, find a nice girl... It would be like our old family," Leah didn't know it, but she was squeezing my heart so hard. That's all I ever wanted really. To find my family and not be alone. My eyes glanced between the forest and Leah. I couldn't form words. Nobody ever expected Leah to propose that option.

Jake finally answered for me, "He can't. He's already got a girl and a family back home. Bye Leah." With that, we tore into the forest as I blinked tears out of my eyes. That may of been the last time I saw her. Would I ever get to find her again? She was along the American border. I had to find her some day. But today I had to kill a stupid leech after my girlfriend.

We raced back as fast as we could, but Leah's crying echoed in my ears. She would understand eventually. Leah imprinted herself. Alice already had a plane ride waiting for us. The time seemed to tick away. I had to do something. It was awful. Horrible images of Riley flashed through my mind. To say the least, I was near tears. We landed under an hour.

Jake and I phased and raced to her house. It was empty. That scared me most. She should be there. They promised they wouldn't go anywhere while we were gone...or at least Riley wouldn't. Did they really think it was safe to leave her alone. Sarah and Ryan were on patrol, but Sarah was injured...injured by Ryan.

Ryan's on his side, Sarah thought through the pain. Jake moved toward them and spat out alpha commands like crazy. Red anger flares through me. On his side? How? Why? What was Randall doing?

Without his permission, Ryan's thoughts filtered into our mind. I'm tired of Jake and you acting like you know everything, he thought, once he's through with your little girlfriend, you'll both leave.

I suddenly wanted to tear his throat out. That was assisting in murder! Murder of a perfectly innocent human being! I hurried to the old Cullen home, but the sounds filled my ears far before I reached there.

Riley was sobbing into her screams. Her voice was gagged with a cloth, but it was obvious that Randall was at cause. None of the other vampires were there, which was good because I was prepared to kill Randall first and slowly. They would only slow me down. Jake was hot on my tail, both of us wincing at the noises coming from the home. If I were human, I'd be crying.

Bursting into the room, a growl ripped through my throat. All heads snapped towards my direction. The sight was horrible. Her hands were tied to the bedpost and her shorts were at her ankles. The worst part? Little Ollie lying on the bed, his underwear and pants scattered on the ground. A small pool of blood formed slowly at bottom. With horror, we saw what happened in a flash.

Randall raped Oliver and was preparing to rape Riley as well. There was just enough time for a howl to escape me before Jake and I attacked Randall. Realizing he was caught, Randall began to flee. I ripped and tore at the places I could fit my teeth into. Oliver was even more scared by then so Jake phased back to help him. Riley was screaming bloody murder, but all I could focus on was Randall and killing for even thinking about touching Riles.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley's head go limp, hanging. Her entire body was sagging. She had passed out. Staring at her with worry, I was distracted and didn't see the foot aimed right in my temple. Then it all went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously...**

_Randall raped Oliver and was preparing to rape Riley as well. There was just enough time for a howl to escape me before Jake and I attacked Randall. Realizing he was caught, Randall began to flee. I ripped and tore at the places I could fit my teeth into. Oliver was even more scared by then so Jake phased back to help him. Riley was screaming bloody murder, but all I could focus on was Randall and killing for even thinking about touching Riles._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley's head go limp, hanging. Her entire body was sagging. She had passed out. Staring at her with worry, I was distracted and didn't see the foot aimed right in my temple. Then it all went black._

**Review Responses...**

CLee56:

Talia blew in and changed everything for Seth and Riley. I don't think Riley really understood Seth's explaination of the imprint. I wonder if she's feeling the same way Seth is feeling, since the imprint is reciprocal.

Can't wait to see what their night out is going to be like.

What's up with parent's always out of town and if the father has such a problem with alchohol how do they make a living, are they independently wealthy? Did I miss them going to work? If the bar where Riley works belongs to her sister, how did

Sorry if it seemed like I stopped with my review, it wasn't intentional, I couldn't get back to my spot.

I think I was just wondering where the daughter got the money to buy the bar or did her husband buy it?

The sister has her underage sister working in her bar, where men are hitting on her all the time, that's not something you do to a person you love.: **Thanks for the long review haha! Anyways, so Riley understands and all, but she also was born with the idea that she'd never find a man that cared about her, let alone loved her. So it's a confusing world in her mind. But yes, she does feel the same way, if not then just slightly less intense because Seth is ready to jump at it due to being alone for so long. Sorry if you didn't want that answered... Well her Dad is a CEO of a small company, but still with good pay, and he is busy a lot and goes on business trips and parties that his wife has to attend also. Talia had a big trust fund, became a teacher, gave up on that job, invested in multiple bars and whatnot and boom, there she was. Her husband is also in a very high paying doctor job with terrible hours, giving her time to sneak away a lot. Riley works, and stopped working, at the bar because her sister asked her to and she just lovesss her soooo much. *eye roll* Exactly the point, no loving sister should ask that of her. ;) Hope I answered your questions.**

**P.S. If you reviewed a question I didn't answer it's because I can't write for about a week and had these all pre-written and couldn't change it. Sorry!**

**Chapter 12: Seth's Survival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Riley's POV

"It's flat. Give him CPR," Carlisle yelled at anyone who was free. Edward was by Seth's side, pressing down on his chest in a rhythmic pattern. "Riley, breathe for him when Edward tells you to." I nodded, trying to catch my own breath first. I wasn't keen on medical terms, but everyone knew flat meant that there's no heartbeat. Tears spilled over my eyes. Limping by his side, I pressed my mouth to his, holding his nose and leaning his head back. Forcing air down a person's mouth gets hard after a few times. I need to breathe as well. Let's not forget how I wanted to pass out whenever I looked at my legs, which were bleeding like crazy. So many thoughts were going on in my head it hurt.

"Focus on saving Seth's life first," Edward griped. I tried. It was hard not to look for Ollie. I was so torn. I just wanted Seth to wake up and hold me in his arms. Was this a dream? I wished. "I said to breathe!" I was late. Crap. I did it again.

Years of being a lifeguard still didn't help me focus. I only got that job because my boss wanted to see me in a swimsuit. Suddenly, Edward stopped the compressions. "It's faint but climbing," Carlisle sighed in relief. I nodded my head, brushing my long bangs out of my eyes. "It will be a few minutes before he's awake." I didn't care. There was no way I'd leave his side. Seth nearly died saving my life. Not to mention how much I missed him. Oliver ran into the room then. I opened my arms wide as his sobs echoed in the cold room. It tore my heart into two. Who could hurt a poor, innocent boy like that? How sadistic do they get?

"I'm so sorry," I hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay. You're safe with them," I promised a promise that I may not be able to keep. Who cared? My little brother was raped all because I fell in love with Seth Clearwater. I suddenly knew what I had to do once I got revenge. Seth didn't need to know I was leaving until then. It would be better for everyone. Things had to change eventually. I had to die and leave him. Seth had to continue living his messed up life. It was selfish but also brave. If my brother ever wanted to get over this, I had to leave town. Nobody had to know until the day of. It would be heartbreaking, but that's what the Graceful live to do: be let down.

A stir woke me from my horrible plans. Despite my plot to leave, I still loved Seth so much it hurt. Until the day I died I would. Looking into the now open brown eyes, it suddenly became harder to stick to my plan. But then I felt Ollie's cries shaking against me and knew it had to be done. Who knew? Maybe Seth would find somebody less…broken. That's what I was, right? Perfect family turned imperfect. Love was something I didn't know about. My sister got kicked out of my house for no good reason. My sister was raped, my brother in front of my eyes.

Some might not think it, but that added up. Maybe I was just finding something to blame. I wanted to be messed up maybe. When it came down to it, everyone had something that messed them up.

"Seth," I lived the last moments I had with my current life in the present while silently plotting my escape.

"Riles, I'm so sorry. Should have…never brought…into this world," Seth struggled to mutter. I combed back his hair soothingly as tears formed in my eyes even more. Would they ever be dry?

"I was in it before I met you. Please, just rest," I shoved him down when he tried to get up. Nodding his head, Seth didn't look like he was going to stay conscious for much longer. I pecked him on the lips once before going back to Oliver. Why did it have to be Ollie? He was the nicest, most innocent kid around. Randall should have raped me instead. Hell, Randall wasn't even gay! Why did he do it?

_To hurt you most, _my subconscious said. I sighed. It was right. I was a strong girl. Raped? Could have taken it. Beat up? Took it. But my brother? He wasn't strong. He was six for Pete's sake! First my sister, then my brother. When was my turn? Why were they the unlucky ones? I was the only one that may have had a chance to survive it without loosing my mind.

Rage filled my to the bone. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something. Silently, I excused myself to wander into the woods. Pulling at my hair, I had to punch something. I had a huge urge. That's how I ended up breaking my hand against a tree. "Fuck! Fuck you stupid world! Who ever is controlling it up there, you're doing a shitty job," I lied, screaming to the heavens. I curled into a ball, cradling my hurt hand as well. Muttering nothings to myself, I wasn't surprised for the rain to come pouring. So that was how Carlisle found me not long later.

"How's Oliver?" I hoped beyond compare that he'd say he was laughing at Thomas the Train, eating cookies and laughing. Carlisle shook his head gravely.

"He won't eat. Esme is talking to him. She's a trained psychologist but it's not looking good for either of you," Carlisle sat by my side. My eyebrows rose in question. "You are as faint as snow. Your leg needs stitched and that hand can't be feeling great. We saw you punch a tree."

"So you can watch me beat myself up but you don't find Randall. Great use of time," I muttered as we walked inside. Carlisle didn't respond. Fuck him and his manners. I wanted a fight. I wanted to yell and argue and hit somebody. Where was a hothead when we needed one?

Just as he finished wrapping up my hand and sewing the stitched, I remembered our evil spy in all of this. Ryan. "Where's the traitor?" I mumbled to Rose. She seemed to know what my plan was and agreed on it. Nothing like revenge.

"Front yard. Spit in his face and run like no tomorrow," Rose fist bumped me. Him being a shape-shifter troubled the revenge part. Walking up to him, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice looked my way. They were holding him down tight. He was no longer resisting that much. Squatting by his head, I spat one before punching him hard in the eye. Even though it hurt me a lot, I didn't show it. I continued punching him to the best I could until my anger started to decrease. He yelled in defiance, but nobody cared. It wasn't like I was close to even making a mark.

. . .

"What are you watching?" I asked hesitantly, sitting down beside Oliver. We've all been extra nice and observant to him lately. My parents…well I didn't even want to think about their reactions again.

"A documentary on murders," Oliver said sarcastically. He was still watching his Thomas the train, but I worried every day that it would change to 'Grossest ways to Harm Puppies' or something like that. "Could you stop getting in my face?"

"Sorry bud," I ruffled his hair and sat noticeably closer to him. The closer is the better chance at protecting him. I had an odd sense of fear that Randall would somehow come back. If he did, he was raping me, not Ollie again. Although, nobody would be preferable.

"When's Seth coming over? He promised to get me Percy and Gordon trains to play with. Don't tell Mom, but he's also getting me a Power Ranger's movie," Ollie whispered the end part. With a strained face, I glanced at Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. Their glares hardened and shook their heads.

"You know what? I'll get them at school," I sighed. They blamed Seth for Oliver getting raped. "I think I hear Esme. Maybe she has them." At that, Oliver ran to the door to greet her. She has been coming daily, free of charge. He has enjoyed the therapy sessions because 'Esme is great at playing trains.' His words, not mine. "I'm going to my room."

Mom followed me. She locked the door behind me. Her words echoed like every night, "It's for your own good." No 'I love you.' No 'what am I doing? I shouldn't lock a living being in a room!' No 'sorry.' That's all I asked for. Granted, I tried to sneak out and see Seth twice already. They really cracked down hard. Now they got me a babysitter every time they had to leave. Almost graduating high school and I got a girl younger than me to sit and watch TV with. Great present, parents.

Also, they nailed shut my window. They didn't have to say it. They blamed me. I loved Seth and that brought Randall's attention back to this family. I didn't blame my parents for giving the cause to me, but it still hurt. I trembled in the corner of my room. Somehow, my room didn't feel like mine anymore. Never in my life had I felt so alone.

. . .

My heart picked up speed that morning. Seth finally had time off of patrol to come to school. As the guys crowded my locker, I ignored them and waited for the one guy I wanted. Figuring he was late, I headed to class. In second period and he wasn't there, I got worried. Already I had called his phone three times. I went through most of the day with a depressed emotion.

Walking to lunch, a hand grabbed my butt. Every once in a while, there was the thirsty guy who would do that and didn't care about my response. Without thinking, I turned around and slapped him across the face with my bulky cast.

"I love you too?" Seth rubbed his jaw. Hearing his voice, I spun back around again, accomplishing a full 360 by now. I started squealing and literally jumped in his arms. He twirled me around once with a hearty laugh. Eyes twinkling, I admired his presence more than ever. It felt like an entire year had went by since I saw him. In reality, it wasn't too long.

I giggled with happiness and pressed my lips to his firmly. We had to stop the kiss soon because neither could keep the smiles off our faces. If you didn't know, it's hard to kiss when you are shining your pearly whites. Giddy with pleasure, I clung to his body as we entered the lunchroom. Like usual, he got both our lunches as I cleared out a table for us to eat alone. Forgetting the food, I ended up watching him eat with a far away look on my face.

"Like what you see?" Seth winked. Blush crept up my cheeks as usual.

"Yes," I admitted. Eating the food, I debated what to say. It wasn't awkward, but I wanted to use our limited time wisely. "How are you?" Classic and simple.

"Beat tired," Seth chuckled, finishing up his tray of food in top record. "We managed to snag Randall once. I tore off his arm and shoulder, but then the rest of the Pirates showed up." The kids at the end of the table quickly left after that. If I weren't so scared of our topic, then I'd have laughed at the looks on their faces.

"I hope he burns slow," I shivered. "When's the battle?" Seth stiffened.

"A week. It's coming in close," Seth breathed. "I'm tired of worrying about that. How's Ollie?" He knew I cared more for Oliver than I did myself. Why did my parents hate him? He's so caring and perfect.

"He's a tough nut. Surely he's hiding something. From the looks of it, he's close to normal," I trembled. Oliver was not fine. Nobody could get raped and be fine, right? It was my entire fault he's secretly messed up.

"I'm so sorry, Riley. That doesn't even come close to the apology I should be giving. If I just would have left you alone that day in the bar…" Seth trailed off. My heart throbbed. Those words hurt. If he left me alone, all these memories we shared wouldn't have happened.

"He was coming back anyways. It's my fault for bringing attention to Oliver at all," I rested my hand on Seth's. He shook his head in protest. "Honest. Randall isn't gay and he wouldn't enjoy raping Oliver. The only reason he did it was to hurt me more."

"Therefore hurting me more," Seth growled. His fists were shaking. I knew that sign all too well.

"That was a side bonus," I admitted.

"How are you?" Seth inquired as we walked down the hall. It felt nice to be so close to him. I didn't dare make a move to touch him. Every time I did, I remembered my plans. I couldn't stay. Everything was about to change in the course of one week. I'd leave them all behind and live life, slowly aging and eventually dying. Maybe it would be better out there in the east, or wherever I went. I knew that would be untrue because of the boy walking beside me.

I couldn't tell him how I truly was. He'd flip out. No. I'd have to lie. I didn't want to leave our last week together as a lie, but it had to happen. "Mom and Dad are fighting, but I don't really care anymore," I breathed out the now irrelevant problem. I had missed the old mom and dad. They were the ones who didn't lock their daughter in her room. But I hadn't seen them since Talia left. Most parents don't kick out their pregnant daughter at the age of nineteen; if they do then they insane.

Seth pulled me into the teacher's bathroom and locked the door. We never were stickler on staying to the rules. "Why?"

"Why should I call them my mom and dad Seth? I know what you said. But they…they aren't suitable parents," I shuddered. Seth's face fell.

"You should always-," I cut him off.

"Love my parents, I know. Maybe your parents were amazing, outstanding people, but not mine. They _locked me in my room!_ They have no trust whatsoever in me. Even without it, who locks their kid up?" I hadn't realized a tear had fallen. Seth hugged me to his chest immediately. "They fight all the time. Dad gets drunker now. Mom complains more. It's too much."

"And they won't let me see you," Seth sighed in depression. I understood his feelings. That was out of hand. Suddenly, I realized how little time I had left with Seth. He won't be going to school very often as they trained for the battle. Without any warning, I wrapped my wrists around his neck and began kissing him. Surprised at first, Seth kissed back. Our lips molded to each other. In this kiss, I was secretively saying goodbye. His hands moved lower to my butt. I played with his hair.

In the back of my mind, I thought it would be a pity I'd never get to experience sex. We all knew I couldn't have it with anyone but Seth. Maybe we could do it right here… No. Not after the rape I had to watch. I was startled to find Seth pulling off my shirt. I distracted him by roaming around his mouth. The tempo increased along with my heartbeat. His messy hair tangled in my hands just a bit. I straddled his waist tightly, pouring my heart and soul into this.

I pulled away quickly as his hands fumbled at my bra under my crop top. We had never gone there before, but he had fingered me, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Well to Seth, I'm sure it was. There was a clatter as rolls of toilet paper crashed on the floor. I blushed sheepishly. "Baby?" Seth panted. We were both out of breath.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the memories: Randall thrusting into Oliver's butt with a cry of pain escaping my baby brother: Randall roaming his hand under my shirt and bra. Him jamming his tongue down my throat. A little more had gone on than they thought. I was lucky Seth came when he did. He was just then starting to unzip my pants.

"No. It's okay," Seth breathed, hugging onto me. Wanting to satisfy him more, I continued making out, but we could both tell I wasn't into it. Still, my shirt went off, along with his. Just as we were slowing down, somebody karate kicked the door down. Shit.

I zoned out after the first few minutes of the speech. Instead, I settled to playing with Seth's hair. He slowly pulled on my shirt since I didn't feel compelled to. Mrs. Hall snapped her fingers in my face. "-Riley Pratt. Hey! I said enough of that!" she swatted my hands away from his hair. Seth gave her an even glare. "Both of you go see the principle!"

Seth and I took our time getting there even though I just wanted to sprint. Every moment I had with him counted now. Was I seriously going to go through with my plans? Yes, of course I had too. But couldn't Seth just come with me? I stared at Seth's face in wonder. Would it be so bad? No. I couldn't change things up now.

I knew it then and there. He may be able to stay young while watching his family die, but I couldn't. Not Ollie. Not Talia. And I couldn't die with Seth by my side. I had to fall out of love, if I even was there in the first place. The only way to do that was run away hoping he'd become a distant memory.

We sat in the chilling metal chairs. I remembered coming there before. When Seth and I got in trouble for passing notes. He had a thing for cute, '_I love you'_ notes. Call him corny, but I loved it. Suddenly, I realized we'd probably never pass notes again or tell each other our love in the stupidest of ways. My eyes were watering at the thought. _For Ollie, do it for him._

"Are you okay, Ms. Pratt?" Mr. Trinket asked with no concern. Seth looked my way and asked secretly. I nodded my head and shook off the feelings. Not there. Not now. That could be saved for the days spent away from my regular life. "Seth Clearwater and Riley Pratt…" His head shook. "The last time you visited, you were well aware that PDA is not tolerated here at our school."

Seth interjected with a cocky grin. "Actually, Sir, we were kind and smart enough to not be in the public eye. You can't bust us for DA," Seth remarked. We looked at him with a confused expression. "Display of Affection. Duh." A giggle escaped my lips before I clamped them shut.

"This is not funny business, Ms. Pratt. You are still in public property. We can also 'bust' you for locking a door with which you are restricted to do so…" he went on and on. Eventually, I glanced at Seth, who was nodding off. I didn't use my powers often, but they did come in handy once in a while.

Just like people cross their eyes, I made mine show a bright, slightly eerie glow. Seth and the principle both stared at me mindlessly. Using my charm speak, I hissed, "_You will let us go with only afterschool suspension. Nothing else."_

With a snap of my fingers – I'm just kidding, that's plain stupid. It's metaphorical – I turned off my glowing eyes. Both boys blinked in bewilderment. Then he spoke. "Stay for detention afterschool today. That will be all."

Seth was still puzzled, so I pulled him along with me. I grinned his way. "That was you?" he stuttered. I nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." I shivered at the possibilities. Our faces fell as we had to part ways. Curse this stupid school for not placing us in the same classes.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to the beach soon. I won't be able to write that well considering my writing sucks when I do it on a phone. Also, I won't be able to respond to the reviews on here. So if anyone leaves a review I really think needs answered so that they'll understand, I will be able to PM them. But I will be able to update because these are pre-written chapters that all I have to do is click a button and boom, it's up. Please give me some good reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously…**

_Seth was still puzzled, so I pulled him along with me. I grinned his way. "That was you?" he stuttered. I nodded. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." I shivered at the possibilities. Our faces fell as we had to part ways. Curse this stupid school for not placing us in the same classes. _

**Chapter 13: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

Riley's POV

In the afternoon, grinning, I made my way to detention. There was a reason why I had him give us this instead of letting us go free. Seth was standing outside by the portable door with a wide smile on his face. Giggling, I jumped in his arms. I wish I could have stayed there for the rest of my life. It made me feel so safe. So secure. An annoyed girl tapped us on the shoulder. Lifting my head from his neck, I peered over to see none other than Nessie.

"I'm glad to see a smile on Seth's face. All he's been doing lately is moping or going on patrol when not needed," Nessie rolled her eyes and sat on the steps in front of us. Jake followed quickly behind.

"Shut up, Ness," Seth hissed, turning me so he had my back pressed against his chest. Butterflies flew in my stomach as his hands rested at the top of my shorts, threatening to go under the top. He rested his head on my shoulder as I leaned into him.

"We are just warning you about the new teacher here," Jake shrugged his shoulders and walked inside the detention room. None other than my sister was there. I hadn't seen her in a while. She left a time back. Tearing away from Seth, I squeezed the life out of Talia.

I remembered faintly how she used to be a teacher before she invested in that stupid bar I was forced to work at. She was technically always a substitute, but I didn't know she was actually subbing.

"So much for making out," Seth rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in disapproval. That's one of the many things I could never place in Seth. Why did he hate Talia so much? I shot him a scowl and stepped back from Talia when she stiffened.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped. Ness and Jake sat in the back corner of the room. Seth sat in the other corner. How cute. He still thought I was going to give out. Not with my sister in the room.

"Good news. We are moving here!" Tals squealed.

"Fuck no you aren't!" Seth jumped to his feet. I whispered for her to ignore him.

"You know how I am so good with kids. I figured teaching couldn't be awful," Talia smiled slightly. I never picked her out for this job, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Oh my gosh, we have so much to talk about!" I gushed. Internally, I sighed in relief. I knew I could tell Talia my plan and trust her not to spill. In fact, she may even help me. Maybe she'd give me some money… Of course if I got really low I could always charm somebody into giving me some. I never thought of that until now. It's something Talia would do, meaning I'd do it too.

"Yes, we do sweetie," Talia sighed and sat on her desk. Then she eyed Seth from across the room. He was currently glaring our way. "Please tell me you dumped that garbage and are now with the other hot boy who has the girl with many split ends raping his mouth." Rolling my eyes, I introduced them.

"Jake, Ness, this is my sister Talia," I smiled. "Tals, Ness and Jake are Seth and my friends. As you can see, Jake is a wolf. Ness is a vampire-human hybrid."

"Nice to meet you," Ness pulled apart from Jake and began walking forward. Seth held out an arm and stopped her. She seemed to ignore Talia's insult. If I cared, I'd suppose it was true Ness had dead ends. Alice let her do that?

"No. It's not nice to meet her," Seth growled. I smiled in apology to my sister, walked over to Seth, slapped him, and went back over to Talia like it was nothing.

"Riley, sweetie, are you still with the dog?" Talia smiled sweetly despite how her words stung like venom. Maybe that was an accident. I knew she and Seth didn't get along, but Seth wasn't helping his case.

"I'm still with – well, no I guess I'm not…" I trailed off, thinking. Talia's smile brightened. How did that make her happy? She knew I loved Seth, right? But then, maybe I didn't really love Seth. I mean, I'd hate for anything to happen to him, but he just showed up only months ago. How could anyone, especially me, fall in love in such short time? Talia wouldn't wish me to be doomed to the unhappy life like her. Obviously, I couldn't tell liking from loving. At least there were people out there to help me see.

Seth looked like I had just slapped him across the face. Actually, I did, but that wasn't what shocked him. "Really Riley? I know you want to make your sister love you to death, but I would think before you called what we have as nothing!" Seth stormed over, getting up in my face. Suddenly, I was a bit frightened by his intensity. Talia and I were alike. We didn't love anyone with so much tenacity. Somehow, I caught myself thinking back on those words.

"Okay, yes, I guess we do, but Mom and Dad don't know so…" I trailed off, showing how I was thinking. Seth took one look I my face, glared at Talia with a menace I've never seen in him before, and took a seat loudly beside Jake and Ness, officially ending their making out. There was a pang of guilt in my chest when I looked into his eyes. Did my words really have that much power over him to hurt him so quickly? Imagine when I leave…no, I didn't want to think on that.

And what did he mean I wanted to make Talia love me to death? Surely she already does. Who else would she love? She had nobody. I was the only one there for her. Shrugging, I looked back to Talia. Thank goodness she came back. What if I had to of left without saying goodbye to her? That would have been hard.

"Go ahead and take a seat. Do whatever. I have to buy some more furniture," Talia waved her hand at me. What happened to talking? Well, I guess we'll talk later. Maybe she'd take me out to dinner or something. Surely Mom and Dad would let me then. Sometime I had to tell her about what happened to Ollie. I sat by Seth and suggestively wiggled my eyebrows. Looks like we could get some more personal time. I took a weary glance at me before turning so his back was to me. I scoffed. How rude! I didn't even do anything. Well great. He didn't know it, but we might not ever get to make out again. My heart felt like it was about to shatter at that thought.

**Later that night**

"It was terrible!" I slurred as tears came down my face. Talia and I were at her bar that I had quit earlier. New people owned it when she moved out. Currently, she was in the process of rebuying it and turning it into a salon. At first I gagged at the idea, but hey, if she liked it, it couldn't be bad. I just finished explaining what happened with Randall. Surprisingly to me, there were no tears in her eyes.

"Stop complaining. You weren't the one who got raped before!" Talia exclaimed loudly, she even more drunk than myself. I ordered more shots. We downed them quickly. The alcohol helped dry my tears.

"Do you think Oliver will be okay?" I asked, turning myself upright in my seat.

"Why do you even care about him? You know what you need to do? Get two hot guys and have a threesome. Stop worrying about other people. It's weird," Talia explained, waving over four guys. Wait, wasn't that two too many? No, I was just seeing double. There were three! One for Talia.

I giggled and shook my head. "But Seth…"

"He's an idiot and too childish for you," Talia said as she left the bar with one man. My mouth fell open and stayed there, literally. She left me. And how could she say that about Seth? Seth was so sweet, considerate, compassionate, hot, sexy, manly, caring, cute, funny…and these two guys were still looking at me from across the little table. One took the courtesy to push my jaw up so I didn't catch any flies.

"What's your name, babe?" the other asked. I blinked. Seth called me babe all the time. He reminded me of Seth. Maybe he was just like Seth! I'll bet he'd take me home.

"Riley Pratt," I giggled and ordered more shots of liquor. Crap. I had to pay for this too! Why couldn't Talia of just paid? Now Mom and Dad would know. Ah, who cared? I was running away sooner or later. It didn't matter. 'Sides I didn't care about those idiots.

"So why did your pretty friend ask us to come over here?" one asked. They should tell me their names. Then I would have known who was nice enough to close my jaw.

"Do you want to take me home?" I asked sleazily. Both guys looked at each other uneasily. Suddenly, without even thinking about it, my eyes showed bright and inviting. In my charm speak, I whined, "Please?"

Grins appeared as they nodded their heads. Good. I have a ride now! I followed them to the car. Then they fought with each other on who would ride in the back with me, which was troubling. Nice guys like Seth would let me sit in the front. So I sat in the back with a frown. The guy in the back sat very close to me. He just wanted to make sure I was safe. That was nice. As he leaned his head in close, I suddenly sat up and hit him in the chin. "Ow!"

"Whoopsie!" I giggled. "It's so nice of you to take me home. Do you do this often?" Both chuckled and avoided the question. "I'm serious."

"Well…not so much like this. Normally I'm on my own," Driver Man said. That's his name. I gave it to him myself. Crafty, right? I know. I giggled at myself. "Why? Do you do this a lot?"

"Nope. Turn here," I said, pointing to the left. This was the drive that we shared with the Cullen home. It's loooong. "Nah, Daddy never lets me out like this."

"Daddy?" Backseat guy gulped. I nodded and looked out the window. "Do you happen to live with Daddy?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the car stopped. Ouch! My head hit the window. "Hey, watch it!"

"We're here," they said coldly in unison. I hopped out and prepared to thank them when the car sped off. Rude. Looking around, I couldn't find my house! Those liars! Having nothing else to do, I took another large swig of the bottle of vodka.

By the time I drank the rest of the bottle things started getting fuzzy. So I took a sit against a tree by the road.

**Seth's POV**

Patrol was boring as usual. They were preparing for the main battle coming soon. Oh how I dreaded that day. Somehow, I knew Riley was going to screw it up. Maybe we needed that to happen. Our chances weren't amazing.

Suddenly, I heard a car door slam outside of Riley's house. That was odd. I already watched her parents go to sleep. Running back to her window, I checked for Riley. She wasn't there. No worries. She just started her period today. Don't ask how I knew. She was probably just changing her…that thingy.

_Seth, bud, I know you aren't a girl, but things are not that precise. If she went to bed, she wouldn't have to get up to change her __**tampon**__, _Sarah thought, emphasizing that word, _until morning._

_Then where is she? _I worried. I waited five minutes before freaking out. She wasn't in the bathroom or downstairs. Suddenly, I remembered the car door. My worst fears appeared in my mind.

_By the way, how do you know that? _Luke asked. I rolled my eyes.

_Well if you try real hard, you can smell the blood off them, as long as they wear um…a pad thingy, _I mumbled.

_Man, using the word, thingy, doesn't make it any less awkward, _Luke snorted. I hurried to the front of her house, but it felt like in slow motion.

_As I was saying, if they are using a tampon thingy-, _my thoughts were cut off.

_There he goes again, _Sarah barked with laughter. I chased the car, but there were only two men in it. I did however catch a lingering scent of Riley. What were these two doing with Riley in her car? It worried me. I traveled along the road again, following the scent backwards.

_If she wears that, I can smell it only if I'm very close. But also, any guy's imprint has a different, intriguing smell when she's on her period. It's like teasing us because we want sex even more but we can't have it. Kinda evens out the pain that she gets when she's on it, _I informed. They both snorted. Suddenly, I smelt my way to the side of the road. And then I saw it. A limp body with curves like no other. Riley. My Riley.

_Trust me dude, that doesn't even come close to period cramps. I knew from before, _Sarah smirked just as I phased out. Pulling on my pants, I dashed to the side of the road. The first thing that struck me was that musty scent of beer, accompanied with a faint scent of the two men from the car. For a moment, I thought they had killed her or something like a hit and run.

"Riley?" I called, pressing my hands to her neck. Thank God. She had a pulse. I assumed she was just drunk, but why did she get a ride from those two? Suddenly, a car passed by us, a car carrying a very familiar scent that made my nose crinkle more than when I smelled a vampire. I loathed this girl. Talia.

I picked up Riley in my arms and ran for her house. Who knew if something was wrong? She was just dumped on the side of the road? That's totally irresponsible of Riley. And I had a feeling she didn't just suddenly turn that reckless in one night on her own.

I pounded at the front door, shifting my weight between each foot. Robert was going to freak when he saw me with a drunk Riley in my arms. He'd better not blame me. It was most likely his evil daughter's fault: Talia. The door swung open with an irritated Julie glaring at me, Talia looking bored behind her.

"Ew," Talia backed away in disgust. Julie gasped.

"Robert! Robert come here," Julie screeched. His lumbering footsteps echoed down the hall. "What happened? What did you do to little Riley?" Despite her blocking my way, I walked through and sat Riley on the couch. If my expectations about Robert's reaction would be right, I didn't want her in any harm.

"Look at her clothes! They were so pretty before I left her," Talia complained. I stared hard at Julie, trying to ignore the roach itching behind me.

"I found Riley passed out on the side of the road. There was a sound like a door of a car earlier. When I traced it down – ow," I groaned as Robert clipped my jaw with his knuckles. Nobody ever said he owned brass knuckles. Man did that hurt?

"He's telling a story," Julie chastised.

"What did you do to my baby?" Robert tried to be intimidating and hold me against the wall. Normally, I'd respect his authority, but I was fed up with their stupid rules. Shoving him gently aside, I walked behind the couch in my own space.

"Your _baby's _scent was in the car of two almost middle aged men before she was deposited on the side of a seemingly deserted road. Funny thing? I also smelled her sister's scent on her clothes, along with loads of beer. Care to explain, Tals?" I glared at Talia. If she was the reason she was in danger like that… I didn't even want to imagine.

Julie turned to Talia. Robert didn't look convinced until Talia started speaking. "I took Riley out to the club for a few drinks, told her to loosen up and spend the night with two handsome men. We picked three at random and I took the third. It's not like I handed her over to a serial killer. Stop looking at me like that," Talia said as if she had just dropped Riley off at school.

"You could have sent her off to her death or to be raped or-," I yelled suddenly, instincts taking over. I realized I was shaking so I stopped talking, balled up my fists, and focused on controlling my anger so I could yell more at Talia.

"Talia! She shouldn't have been drinking at all," Robert growled.

"You're one to talk," Talia twirled a piece of hair absentmindedly.

"Do you even care that your little sister was knocked out on the side of the road?" I seethed. How did Riley not see this side of her sister? If she just got a glimpse, she would understand where Seth was coming from. She didn't give a crap about Riley, but Riley wouldn't hear it from Seth.

"Of course, but it's her fault. She should have taken better care of herself."

"She's only eighteen!" I screamed in exasperation, throwing my hands up.

At the same time, Robert yelled, "No, it's not."

"Talia, we'll deal with you later. For now, Seth…" Julie trailed off, having a secret meeting with Robert. I waited patiently. How could they be mad when I saved their daughter from being kidnapped or who knew what?

"Please Sir…" I began to plead. It was tearing me apart. I hated being away from Riley. Sleep was basically out of the world if I got that. I was always worried about her, especially since I learned they locked her in her room. It wasn't comforting that Robert nearly killed Riley once if I hadn't showed up. "I can't keep away from Riley any longer. It's torture." I looked into their eyes and realized I was fighting a losing battle. There was no way they'd ever know the feeling of being separated from their true love because they never had one. With a start, my vision was beginning to blur as my eyes were extra watery.

"Seth, you aren't a good influence on our daughter. You bring bad things to our family. You remember what happened last time. Oliver was raped because of you," those words struck me like a brick wall. In the back of my mind, I always knew that. I just didn't accept it. Talia gasped, but I didn't have the energy to pay attention to her.

"But sir, I saved Riley's life more than once. I hope I don't have to remind you once was from you," I begged, my hands balled in fists. I wouldn't cry. Not here. I'd cry once I left. I knew there was no point in reminding him of this. It wouldn't help, but I had to try. "She would have been killed walking to school if I hadn't shoved her out of the way. You would have killed her if I hadn't saved her. She also would have been raped and killed if I hadn't showed up. And now who knows what could have happened to her when she was left on the side of the road unconscious if I hadn't brought her back here."

"I don't need to be reminded," Robert clenched his jaw. "You also have forgotten the pain you've brought this family. Oliver was raped. Randall torments Riley's nightmares every night and -," I cut him off.

"How would you know if you lock her in her room? Do you realize what would happen if there was a fire? She'd die because of you. Do not pin all of this on me, sir. Riley deserves to make her own choices," with that, I walked out the door. That was probably the most disrespectful I've ever been in my life. Wiping tears away, I curled into a ball outside her window. I tried to listen to what they were deciding, but my sobs were too loud. So then I ran, ran until I couldn't remember why.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously…**

_"How would you know if you lock her in her room? Do you realize what would happen if there was a fire? She'd die because of you. Do not pin all of this on me, sir. Riley deserves to make her own choices," with that, I walked out the door. That was probably the most disrespectful I've ever been in my life. Wiping tears away, I curled into a ball outside her window. I tried to listen to what they were deciding, but my sobs were too loud. So then I ran, ran until I couldn't remember why._

**Chapter14: Begin The Fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all**

**A/N: You'll hate me after reading how short it is. Sorry. It came sooner than normal though. **

* * *

Seth's POV

We paced the grounds, wondering when they'd get here. Hopefully Riley's flight took off safely. We gave her parents the tickets yesterday. They were going to be hidden somewhere in the mountains of Colorado. The wolves were even more nervous. The Cullen family could plug their ears, hopefully blocking out Alexandria's voice. We could not. I didn't need to. She couldn't control me. But I knew I'd be facing a lot of pain. We were relying on Jasper and Emmett to take care of her quickly; if not, then Bella hopefully. In the week before, we confronted her and Wyler. Bella concentrated hard enough and blocked out the sound. Edward didn't sit well with putting Bella, a decent but not great fighter, into battle on her own.

Then, we heard them. There was not going to be any stopping point like with the Volturi. It was just going to be full blown. I thought; _why didn't we call the Volturi again?_

_We didn't trust them. Alice was afraid that if too many of us were already injured, they would finish us off and take Alice and the other gifted ones, _Jake reminded us. I glanced around. Ryan was being forced to fight. If I had a say, I would have left him locked up, but nobody was there to watch him. Hopefully he couldn't break through the alpha command mid-battle.

Suddenly, a large rock wall sprouted ten feet in front of us. This was it. Hearts racing, we relied on our other senses to place them. Then suddenly, we were standing in a pool of liquid dirt. The vampires hopped out quickly, but wolves were the best of swimmers. We did our best to paddle and keep our heads above water, but it just wasn't working. As a few of the main fighters went to meet them for battle, Esme, Rose, Bella, and Ness grabbed our necks and pulled us to the solid ground. The rock wall was slowly going away as large chunks of rock were being thrown at people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the one who turned it to water. She was sitting against a tree, her head between her hands. Sarah went after her as the rest went into battle. Then, suddenly, a large whitish wolf jumped into the clearing. Instantly, a new mind popped into our pack.

_Miss me? _Leah snorted, attacking Damian. I barked in approval as I headed for the most loathed one. Randall. He seemed to be waiting for me as well. For some reason, they hadn't sung yet. Maybe they just loved a good fight. Either way, it was working well for us.

"Where's your pretty girl, Seth my boy?" Randall taunted. I snapped at him. Jake reminded me to not let my emotions control my battle strategies. "You know, I think her left breast was smaller? Do you agree? Oh wait, you probably didn't-," I cut him off with a loud growl and leaped. Mid-air, he caught me; slamming me, head first, into the ground with much force. I slipped out of his grasp and bit at his arm before kicking him in the chest, thoroughly sending him far into the forest. I wanted to go after him, but then a cry made my bones shiver. Ness was panting in a headlock of one of the nameless Pirates. Jake howled, but he was busy.

So I jumped on the leech's back, biting at his shoulder. Ness and I fought together and managed to rip his head off. Just as I was catching my breath, I was aware of large arms encircling my body. I knew this move. Quickly, I jumped and fell on my back. It hurt, but it hurt Randall more.

Alice suddenly gasped. All heads snapped to her and then the body lying at her feet. Jasper's head was on the ground. A growl ripped through us. Edward was suddenly switching to Wyler, who Jasper had before. Then came the horrifying noise that haunted my nightmares.

Everyone froze. Randall had his hands pushing my jaw apart. As Alexandria continued to sing, it kept getting worse and worse. I withered away from him in pain, rolling on the grass. My howl was continuous, trying anything to block out the noise. Sadly, the Cullen family was still held into place as their earplugs didn't seem to be working. But Bella. Bella was headed straight for Alexandria before she could call out any demand to her clan to kill us. I tried to help, but my bones felt like they were shattering.

"Riley! Now!" Bella yelled before coming into contact with the vampire. She wasn't expecting this, so her chilling, raspy voice momentarily stopped, giving Alice enough time to grab Jasper's body and head and sprint to the woods. Nobody blamed her, but we just lost two good fighters for a few seconds.

I was still confused about what Bella said, but then the horrid song began to play, along with a rip. I managed to get her into view. Bella's body was torn in half, an unlit lighter dangling above us.

"_Who shall it be? The annoyance or the killer?" _the witch sung at top voice. Once again, I couldn't get my body under control. I wanted to die. I wanted to just die to get it to stop. Suddenly, my body shifted and I was human again. Shit! That was a bad thing, but at least it helped me block out the noise. I had control over my body, but I had to fight through the pain. I could do it! I lumbered clumsily over to the source of the music. Not expecting anything from me, she sung, "_Kill the Cullens. Kill the wolves. Kill the Cullens. Kill the wolves. Save Seth for last, for he has a special treat!"_

It all happened around me like a movie. They started with the Cullens. _Rippp. Riiipp! _Pieces upon pieces were scattered around the place as mindless zombie-like vampires did the work. Everyone was decapitated. I reached Alexandria's feet as the first wolf, Luke, had the breath squeezed out of him. No! I was late. If only I could go faster!

But faster meant more noise. More noise meant more pain. More pain meant less concentration. Finally, just as they reached Leah, I clamped my hands around Alexandria's disgusting throat and squeezed, putting her in a head lock. Instantly, the wolves were let free. Thankfully, no matches had been lit. Suddenly, Alice and Jasper jumped into the clearing. But I was in no condition to phase. My ears were ringing. I couldn't hear a lick. Working fast, she pulled my arm behind my back.

I fell to my knees, crying out. Everyone who was capable, which wasn't many, was busy fighting the others. Preparing for the deathblow, I closed my eyes. It didn't come. But a nail raked itself across my throat. Suddenly, my nails were being pulled forcefully. The pain was unimaginable as she ripped off the first nail, then the next.

Then, I fell on my stomach. My shoulder was dislocated next. Randall came to join the blood bath. Then they broke my foot. A punch to my balls had my lunch coming back up. In the final moments of what I thought to be my life, I gained some victory as the vomit landed on Randall. They continued maiming me with a punch to my stomach. Tears fell hard on my face as they literally ripped a chunk of flesh from my chest. With an annoying snap, my finger was pulled back so far that the bone just broke clean off. I couldn't feel it anymore. My rage was high as my screams fought back in defiance.

Then they did the most unimaginable amount of pain by stretching my right leg over my head, further and further, until a sudden jerk made my bone break. My screams echoed the courtyard. Seriously, I thought I was going to pass out. I'd never felt anything like that. On a chart from 1-10 it was 40.

Alice ran full speed to us with a look of murder on her face. I knew what she was going to do. She was going to stop my pain. But that wouldn't work. Alexandria would start singing then. I couldn't do it to them. They'd all die.

I somehow croaked, "Get…Alexandria." Alice hesitated. "Do it!" Alice did as she was told with a look of guilt. Randall took the lighter, and dropped it on my good leg. Slowly, the flames danced their way down to my foot. It was horrid. After so long, it got to be a numb burning sensation.

"Riley! Dammit, now!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Randall placed his arms around my neck, ready to break my neck.

"For Olivia," Randall hissed. I closed my eyes, crawling to my good knee through the pain. I didn't want to die like a fool. My body was physically shaking, but it wasn't because I was ready to phase. My energy was gone. My muscled were torn. My bones broken beyond repair. My head was bleeding. If only I could have seen Riley one more time. Please, please let her be safe. His cold hands gripped tighter. I took a deep breath and prepared to see the light and be with my mom and the rest of the pack. It would be a relief. I lived for way too long. It made since that death had to be this painful._ I died trying_, I thought to myself;_ hopefully Riley could live with that. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously…**

_"For Olivia," Randall hissed. I closed my eyes, crawling to my good knee through the pain. I didn't want to die like a fool. My body was physically shaking, but it wasn't because I was ready to phase. My energy was gone. My muscled were torn. My bones broken beyond repair. My head was bleeding. If only I could have seen Riley one more time. Please, please let her be safe. His cold hands gripped tighter. I took a deep breath and prepared to see the light and be with my mom and the rest of the pack. It would be a relief. I lived for way too long. It made since that death had to be this painful. I died trying, I thought to myself; hopefully Riley could live with that. _

**Chapter 15: Commence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Get the hang of it by now that Stephenie Meyer owns it all!**

Seth's POV

What was taking him so long? The flame was now up to mid-calf. My body convulsed in agony and I just couldn't do it. I fell. My head was in his hands, my weight all on the ground or in his hands. The ground burned my wounds. I screamed a bone-chilling scream.

"_Stop!" _hissed an angelic voice I had only heard once or twice before. The voice was angry. I racked my brain to see where I heard it before. Then it became too much energy to rack my brain. Randall's hands went stiff. "_Douse the flame."_ My face fell to the ground. I barely noticed the pain in my nose compared to my other horrifying injuries. The only way I knew my nose broke was from the sound and the extra blood pooling around me. Robotically, Randall took his shirt and swatted the fire out. It took him way too long. My legs began feeling the after affects of it though.

My head lolled to the side in my lack of strength to keep it up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful body radiating power standing at the beginning of the clearing. My breath caught in my throat. It was Riley. Her eyes glowed fiercely. All heads snapped to her if they weren't already there. My eyes stayed on her, as if I could even move it without her charm.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she walked to me. "Seth…" she whispered, choking back a sob. I fumbled for a smile, but that just hurt me further. A low whine escaped my lips. She realized how low her time was then. "_Wolves, tear the Pirates to shreds!" _she spoke in her charm speak. One by one, the wolves picked off Pirates. But her power seemed to waver and like a flood, three of the Pirates, including Randall broke free. It seemed to be tough, but they slowly made their way to Riley, who looked like she was ready to pass out from the weight of so many eyes on her. When Randall got close to her she flinched, and her powers dropped. I wanted to scream no. To do anything. She curled into a ball, hoping to escape his presence. Her shrill scream brought me to realize how close she was to death.

Somehow, with blood pouring down me, I got to my knees and pulled Riley behind me, trying my best to protect her. That little motion had black spots dancing across my eyes, but I refused to die. It wasn't happening. Not with Riley still in danger.

"_Riley. Stand and hold your ground. Speak with command_," another, slightly different angelic voice spoke with power. Heads snapped there as I slumped to the ground. Julie came. Randall was frozen with his nails dug into my back, trying to move me.

Riley was torn between helping her mother and getting me away from the pain. "Go," I trembled, biting my lip.

Riley ran to her mother's side. Together they hissed in an eerie, snakey voice. "_Kill the Pirates." _For a split second, Alexandria tried to sing, but that was the first person they killed. And that's what they did. Jake led the pack. I didn't pay attention, as the pain seemed to overtake me. Relief fled my system, turning down my adrenaline. The fight left me. Riley was safe so it was okay for me let the black, coldness take over.

"_Seth, stay awake," _Julie's voice insisted as Riley's voice turned into sobs. She ran over to me. My eyes closed, but I felt Riley's presence.

"Seth, Seth no. No, no, no, you have to stay awake! Please," Riley begged. Some of her tears fell on my body, but I barely noticed. Then, things went in and out. I couldn't focus. The pain just overtook me. If I remembered correctly, there wasn't a deathblow, right? It was beginning to be a numb roar in my entire body.

What felt like hours later, my senses were shaken awake by cold hands lifting me. Fluttering my eyes, I grasped to remember what happened. But then the pain came back. There was a scared boy screaming somewhere. He stopped, but then started again. With a chill, I realized that scared boy was myself. Blurry eyed, I looked around frantically. My leg was hanging limp off to the side. A trail of blood was being left behind. "Wait!" hissed Riley. My sobs worsened. Black spots danced across my eyes. Why couldn't I just die already?

"Somebody kill me! Please, please, just end it," I locked eyes with Edward, my fighting partner from so long ago. "_Please."_ Edward looked away. My heart thudded in pain. Why wouldn't he do it? One simple command. I was begging them. Anybody to just stop the pain. Death was the only way.

"I'm so sorry," Riley said with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't apologizing for the battle. It was something else. I didn't know what. "When you wake, always remember I love you." Her pink lips pressed down on my bloodied ones one last time before I lost the battle and slipped into the dark abyss.

The first thing I noticed was the numbness of my left foot. Then I noticed the odd position my right leg was in. Actually, it turned out to be in the regular position, but it felt so out of place there. All at once, the pain hit. It surged through my body in one big flood. I was aware of a whimper; only realizing it was mine later on.

"He's awake," somebody hissed. It was female. Slightly pixie like.

"I'm not telling him. You can, Edward. He trusts you most," a gruff male said. The more I tried to remember those names, the more tired I felt. I could place them, but my head hurt.

"You are confusing him. Carlisle, we may need more morphine," suddenly, a name to that person popped up. Edward. I nodded to that, but something blocked my head. "I'll get that. It was to prop your head up incase you had a neck injury." With a rip of Velcro, the neck brace was off.

"W-," I began to speak, but my throat was so dry I began choking. It didn't feel great. My voice was all cracked as well.

"Yes, we won," Edward said and put a straw between my lips. When I swallowed, I tasted blood. Probably from the nosebleed when my nose was broken. How much of my body had recovered? How long had I been out? I was thankful for Edward being able to read my mind. There was no energy to voice the question. "The only injuries still on the heal is your femur, which was broken right at the head, most painful spot. You also have your foot burn, which will be troubling in a few minutes when we have to scrape off the old skin… Of course, the hole they ripped in your chest will take a day to heal most likely. You have been asleep for twelve hours, most medicated."

There was still darkness, so I forced my eyes open. That was a mistake. There was too much to take in. I closed them. Carlisle's scent wafted through the room. "Seth, I'm afraid to tell you that your left foot was burned a good amount. Nothing we can't fix, but it will be painful. Going to the hospital could lesson the pain, but it would be suspicious," he spoke. I shook my head. How could the pain get any worse? "Okay then."

I'm not sure what exactly he was doing; only that it hurt. The phrase 'hurt like hell' must be true. I'm pretty sure 12 hours ago, I was put through hell and it hurt. Now I was going through it again. I didn't know if anyone else was there to listen to my screams or if it was just Carlisle. It reminded me of the day when Jake was hurt in the newborn battle. My screams sounded like that. At least I knew I sounded manly.

Hours later once my foot was securely wrapped and promised to be healed without any more complications due to my healing powers, a girl walked through the door to wherever I was. The only reason I knew this was because the way she cried. It was too feminine. I supposed she didn't realize I was lying there. Maybe she just thought I needed to feel more pain than I was already in. Either way, she sat down, right on my broken leg. I groaned slightly. You'd think a kid could get used to the feeling.

"Oh! Sorry," she murmured. I never talked to Sarah much away from the pack mind. That's why it took so long for me to recognize her.

"Sti – on," I choked. She got the message and moved off. I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, finally taking it all in. We were in the garage of the house. Rose's car was beside me. I was on a medical bed. Don't ask why they put me down there. Frankly, I didn't want to know myself. Tubes were stuck everywhere they could find a hole in my body. One particularly annoying was the ones under my nose. Whatever.

Sarah was a mess. Her clothes were put on backwards. Her shaggy hair was in knots. There were rings under her eyes. Her nose was beat red. Not to mention the tear stains on her cheek. "Wrong?" It was hard for me to form words. My throat was sore. I remembered getting a sharp nail drug across my throat. That was probably the reason.

"Uh – It's…Luke," Sarah's voice squeaked on the last word as she burst into tears. A chill ran through my body. We had won, but it was at a cost. We lost Luke. He was so nice and polite. I'd miss the guy. But I didn't know him well enough to cry. "You know, before the battle, he told me he loved me. I – I didn't know what to say! I should have said it back!" My heart went out to this girl. Her and Luke had kept the romance quiet for a while. They didn't imprint on each other, but they were meant to be. "Why didn't I say anything?"

"So. Brave," I meant as in her, but she nodded, thinking I meant Luke. Well he was too. They went into battle without question. Some of the new ones had to be persuaded or forced.

"He was perfect. Luke always believed in me before you all came. He was there for me when I was Alpha," Sarah gulped. How do you comfort somebody when your sentences consist of a two-word maximum? I placed a hand on her shoulder despite the tingling sensation in my chest it brought. That stupid hole they made hurt.

"He knew you loved," I spoke. World record for longest sentence, everyone. Sarah's head flipped to my side. She finally met my eyes.

"He knew?"

"Yes. He shared our mind," I gulped. She helped me take a drink of water, which helped. "You didn't have to say it. He knew. He even told me." So that last part was a lie. He didn't directly tell me. He loved her. She loved him. It was obvious with every time they looked at each other. Luke was a shy type of guy. He wouldn't have told her that he loved her without already knowing Sarah loved him back.

"Th – thank you, Seth," Sarah patted my hand before walking out. She was a mess. Suddenly, I felt guilty. That could have easily been Riley if I hadn't of lived. That would have ben awful. Well, I would have been dead, but Riley would have felt like she was dead as well. She would have been Sarah, ten times to the max. I shuddered. When Jake came in with my next meal, he stayed. He looked like death himself.

"Did you get any sleep?" I smiled, sitting up. I finally found my voice. Jake didn't meet my eyes. "What's wrong? Ness is okay, right?"

"Ness? Yeah, yeah, she's fine. Shaken up, but fine," Jake sighed. My eyebrow rose. "Look, dude, I have some news I'm supposed to pass on and…you aren't going to li-,"

Bella interrupted him with a worried expression as she burst into the room. "Ness wants you, Jake," Bella said. That's basically telling him to get his butt up there before she kicks it. Jake nodded and glanced at me with a weary expression before leaving. "What was that about?"

"Don't ask me," I laughed. Bella listened to make sure Ness was getting calmed. She was. "What happened after they stopped them?"

"You are asking me, who had her head forty feet in a tree while her body was on the ground," Bella spoke, averting her gaze. Point taken. "It took us awhile to form back together. In that time, Jake was trying to keep Riley from attacking you while he stopped the bleeding from your head. It was a bad gash. When I woke, Sarah was bawling over Luke's body. He never shifted back to human."

"Not even once he was dead? I would have thought differently," I commented. Bella nodded.

"Carlisle came to you first. From then on, you know. I hear that Riley had them kill Randall slowly, well as slow as killing a vampire could be," Bella spoke. Ness called for her so she bounded back up. An unnerving chill came over my body. So it was all over. We didn't have to worry about Randall or any of them anymore.

Then why couldn't I relax? Why was there a feeling of absolute horror that had no reason for being there?

The next day, Jake came down and said stiffly, "You have a visitor." All of yesterday he was quiet or rigid. It didn't seem to change. I nodded for whoever wanted to see me to come down. Surely it was Riley. I hadn't seen her. To say the least, it was irritating that she didn't come to see her boyfriend who was in pain yet. But she was probably freaked out.

A blonde head of hair came bounding down the steps, giggling the entire way. He jumped on the bed with a grin. "Oliver!" I exclaimed, slightly disappointed, but I hid it.

"Mommy let me get the power rangers first season! Do you want to watch it?" Ollie grinned. Mentally, I sighed in relief. I was so scared he would be messed up from being raped. Nobody told him we'd killed Randall yet. Esme was planning to tell him later. She was truly gifted with kids. The only thing that changed in Oliver was the way he was weary of stranger's contact. He didn't like meeting new people anymore. Esme was working with that. I wasn't a stranger, so it was okay. Julie's shoes clopped down the steps, much slower than Ollie.

"Did she? Sure, I'd love to watch it. I don't have anything better to do," I smiled and tickled his stomach. Oliver put the disk in his portable movie player. Julie met eyes with me. It scared me that she let Oliver over here so easily. Her eyes were puffy red. I could tell she hadn't slept a wink. But I didn't ask. It was probably something to do with Robert.

"I'm going for a potty break," Oliver pressed pause and searched around the house for a bathroom. I looked questionably over at Julie.

"Why'd you let him come but not Riley? I just need to see her onc-," Julie cut me off.

"Riley's gone, Seth. She left right after the battle," Julie spoke, her voice clogged with tears. That had me sitting up.

"What do you mean by gone?"

. . .

**3rd Person POV**

Her stomach dropped as the plane came down. Planes were not Riley's thing. Her heart already ached. Why did she go again? Right. Ollie and the rest of my family easily would have been hurt. The man in his early twenties leaned in even further. Ugh. How repulsive? Seth would have stopped him if he were there.

_Seth, _Riley's heart thudded even harder. Was he okay? Surely he wouldn't have died? Right? She wished she could have called. Maybe if Riley called Rose. She wouldn't feel that bad for Seth so maybe she wouldn't track down the number and tell him. where she was. No. Bad idea. If she was already calling so soon, who knew how many times Riley would continue to call. No. Seth was better off without me, she told herself.

. . .

Meanwhile, back at LaPush, things weren't looking well. "Get off me, Jake," Seth said, fumbling to get off the straps. His mind was going everywhere as his heart pounded. He didn't want to believe that Riley would actually leave him. Why? Where would she go? Jake was pushing him back down on the bed. Seth was getting aggravated.

"Your leg is still healing. You can't walk, let alone run!" Jake commanded. Seth glared at him through tear-blurred eyes.

"Would you just let Ness run off without explanation?" Seth countered. Jake's expression faltered. Seth ripped off the cast. An extra fluffy sock was supposed to be protecting the burned foot, but it still stung like hell. He fought through the pain. "Where did you track her too?"

"The airport," Jake gulped. Seth's face paled. The airport led to many, many places. Seth nodded and hopped in the closest car. Jake got in the passenger seat. Seth was thankful for him being there. He may have lost his mind if not.

He just couldn't grasp it. Riley left? Why? What could possibly of motivated her? Did she not love Seth like she'd claimed? As they pulled out of the drive, Seth glared at her old home. He had a feeling she may have been upset with her parents, but would that really admit running away? It could have been related to Randall, but they just killed him. His head hurt a lot when they pulled into the airport. They had to buy tickets for a plane just to pass the security, which Jake didn't like.

Her scent was indescribable. It was still strong; giving Seth great hope she was still there. He would have heard her though, so he dismissed the glorious thought. Alice and Jasper appeared by their sides quickly. "How did you get here?" Jake asked. Seth was focused on Alice, who seemed to be having a vision.

"Sneaking past security isn't hard," Jasper grinned at Alice. They gave the impression that there was some heavy persuading on Jasper's part. Alice suddenly gasped. "What?"

"I – I got through to her. How?" Alice demanded, looking Seth's way. His face burned. It just so happened that he had temporarily given up searching for her. If she was smart, which she was, she would have known it was hard for wolves to track through the ocean so she would have flown somewhere like Hawaii. "New York, for sure. She was in trouble. Dark alleys. Many promiscuous men. Then she turned down – it's gone." Alice finished with a gasp.

"Sorry," Jake sighed. They knew where they were going so that was a start. But Seth was already near tears at the thought that Riley would betray him like that. Then his foot was killing him, along with a subtle pain in his broken leg. Man, he was a mess.


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously...**

_He just couldn't grasp it. Riley left? Why? What could possibly of motivated her? Did she not love Seth like she'd claimed? As they pulled out of the drive, Seth glared at her old home. He had a feeling she may have been upset with her parents, but would that really admit running away? It could have been related to Randall, but they just killed him. His head hurt a lot when they pulled into the airport. They had to buy tickets for a plane just to pass the security, which Jake didn't like._

_Her scent was indescribable. It was still strong; giving Seth great hope she was still there. He would have heard her though, so he dismissed the glorious thought. Alice and Jasper appeared by their sides quickly. "How did you get here?" Jake asked. Seth was focused on Alice, who seemed to be having a vision._

_"Sneaking past security isn't hard," Jasper grinned at Alice. They gave the impression that there was some heavy persuading on Jasper's part. Alice suddenly gasped. "What?"_

_"I – I got through to her. How?" Alice demanded, looking Seth's way. His face burned. It just so happened that he had temporarily given up searching for her. If she was smart, which she was, she would have known it was hard for wolves to track through the ocean so she would have flown somewhere like Hawaii. "New York, for sure. She was in trouble. Dark alleys. Many promiscuous men. Then she turned down – it's gone." Alice finished with a gasp._

_"Sorry," Jake sighed. They knew where they were going so that was a start. But Seth was already near tears at the thought that Riley would betray him like that. Then his foot was killing him, along with a subtle pain in his broken leg. Man, he was a mess._

**Chapter 16: Found**

**3rd person POV**

Riley looked between flights before making a decision at random. Large cities would have many scents. It would be easy to have hers masked. She nodded to herself and walked up to the snobby rich guy she heard talking on the phone. He yelled into the phone, "Does it look like I care?" He had a heavy New York accent. "Rebuy it. This is going on your tab. Hurry or you are fired!" The phone was snapped shut. Her gut wrenched. This was her least favorite part.

"Excuse me," Riley tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around with an annoyed frown before catching sight of Riley. Quickly, she used her eye charm. "Could you buy a ticket to New York for me?" Hopefully they'd get in and out quickly. The less she deceived people, the less guilt. Forcing a smile, Riley pleaded. He nodded as if he didn't understand English in the first place.

The transaction went by smoothly, like always. She tried her best to not feel bad about stealing money like that from a seemingly innocent man. It helped that he didn't seem to care for his workers. Her conscious wasn't near clear though. She sighed, wondering what Seth would do in that situation. Biting her lip, she wanted to cry. Seth would be so disappointed in Riley. He'd never do something like that. Not ever.

. . .

The direct flight to New York for Seth was smooth, calm, and boring. He hated it. There was too much time allotted for him to think. Thinking ended up with him crying. Carlisle came back eventually. "Is your foot bleeding again?" he asked. Seth glanced down half-heartedly. If he tried, Seth could smell the blood. So he took off his shoe so Carlisle could wrap it up again. "It would heal much faster if you let us find Riley."

Seth was about to protest once again when Jake sat down beside him. The seemed to have a silent conversation before Carlisle left. Seth bit his nails again and was irritated to find that they couldn't be bitten any further. "Why New York?" Jake asked. Seth shrugged. Dread settled over him. He realized that he actually didn't know much about Riley. Her top ten places to visit? He couldn't name one. Favorite color? Favorite food? Worst nightmare? Well, he could name that one: Randall raping/abusing her or her family. He truly doubted losing himself was one of her nightmares even though losing her was his _only _fear. And that fear was his reality then. Talk about living a nightmare.

. . .

She stepped out of the taxi with an unsatisfied expression. Riley hated being crowded. Meeting new people wasn't her favorite experience. Every face looked like they were going to eat her as their next meal. She shuddered and tried crossing the road. When she was nearly killed by two taxis, she ran in the most open direction she could find. It was a dark alley, but it was seemingly deserted. Squatting to the ground, she put her head between her knees and tried to breathe. Now was hardly the time to lose her head. If only Seth were here, she thought unwillingly, he'd be able to calm me down.

Bugs crawled all around her. She almost forgot where she was, but the noise was an easy reminder. She climbed out of the dumpster and took a deep breath. Oh how she missed the clean, Washington air. She always took for granted all the green and rain. There it didn't seem like the rain helped anything and there was no room for any nice smelling bushes to grow.

She walked along the streets of some part of New York. She felt like she was in good. Probably she was. "Hey pretty mama!"

"What are you doing all alone?"

"Shake what your momma gave you, sweetheart!"

Rolling her eyes, she found it harder to ignore the comments now. She supposed with Seth by her side, the comments didn't really affect her. With new, scary people, the catcalls and whistles frightened her. It was the physical touches that really had her wondering why she left. Every time a guy grabbed her ass or 'fell' on top of her to feel her chest, images of Oliver being raped passed through her eyes.

She didn't want it to happen to her. In the streets of New York, she felt like it was very possible. One guy even had to guts to straight up kiss her. Luckily, some of the nicer people threw him off of Riley. She got a good kick in before running. It seemed like she was always running.

She often found herself second guessing her choices she made. They made sense at the time. Living it was much harder. There were only a small amount of reasons to leave, reasons that didn't make her so confidant now. Riley was a bad luck charm. She had to leave. Oliver needed a normal life. Everyday, he would have seen her face and been haunted by memories. Everyday, she was a reminded of when Randall raped him with Riley watching. That was her selfless reason, the one she'd tell people if she were caught. Hopefully she wouldn't. In the deep part of her, she had a better, more selfish reason she had to go. Even thinking of it hurt.

Besides, Talia thought it was a good idea when she told her. Heck, if anything, she wanted her to go. She said her parents weren't suitable parents for women like them. Riley found herself thinking more and more on that. Her parents always fought and yelled. Despite being alone, it was nicer on her own. Oliver deserved to grow up without having her parents constantly arguing with her about Seth. She knew if she stayed there would have been constant battles.

When it came time to sleep, the closest place she could find was a dark alley. After resting her head there for a few minutes, she found that she wasn't alone.

"We are going to have a fun night, aren't we?" a pale face emerged from the dark. Riley shuddered when he grabbed her wrist. It felt like when Carlisle or Edward would touch her. The cold skin triggered a memory from Randall. Her scream echoed in the alley, causing some people to tell curses at her through the windows of the upper apartments.

Running seemed like a useless possibility. The truth will set you free. If it didn't work, she would be thankful to escape the torture of life. Every nightmare consisted of losing Oliver or Seth. Somehow Talia didn't appear. And then the dreams of Seth that were happy even caused Riley distress. She'd wake up just wanting him more and more. By then, if a phone was in her access for free, she easily would have called just to listen to his voice. She wouldn't have even said a word. Just listen to him say, "Hello?"

The cold man in front of her stopped Riley in her tracks. "I know what your are," Riley threatened. If it came down to it, she'd use her charm, but she was already ready to drop from exhaustion. Besides, she was weary of using it alone on bloodsuckers. The only reason she stopped the Pirates was because her mom combined their powers. Riley was still amazed Julie would come just to help Seth. "You need to leave."

"Contrary to what you think, deary, I am a complete mystery to you," he cracked a snow white smile. Riley gulped, backing against the wall. She prayed Ollie was safe. That was her goal. She wouldn't be around to draw in the supernatural monsters. She wouldn't be there to remind Oliver of Randall's raping session. Three more vampires flashed to his side. Suddenly, it just got a lot more difficult. Two girls seemed almost identical. Blonde. Tall. Pale. Golden eyes. She didn't see that many leeches, but only the Cullen family had golden eyes. The other girl seemed more attached to the man. She hard dark, her black hair in curls. All four had golden eyes. "But I do know about your eye charm. You could use it on us, but we're expecting it."

Riley looked around widely at their eyes. Hers filled with tears. The dark haired girl looked sad about that. "It's okay," she said as the man flipped out his phone and dialed a number. "We just have to wait. It won't be long." That just made Riley cry even more. She saw what it was like waiting for your death. Seth was waiting for his when she found him. She didn't want to wait. She just wanted to die quickly and be at peace.

"Carmen, you are scaring her," the straight-haired blonde hissed. Riley caught only a few words of the man's conversation.

"Riley...found...alone...hungry," he said, making Riley flinch. They were hungry for her blood, most likely. How did they know her name? "Seth, that's a - fine, yes, we can."

Riley's heart picked up speed. Seth. Did they know Seth? Were they going to go after him? She prayed not. Please, please let Seth stay safe. The looks in their eyes made her feel like they definitely knew Seth and were...annoyed with him. "Don-don't hurt Seth," Riley stammered. They all locked eyes before chuckling. That only confused Riley more. "Am I going to die?" she thought.

. . .

**Seth's POV**

My heart wasn't exactly at ease. Now that I knew Riley was safe, doubts filled me. Maybe she just was too nice to tell me she wasn't interested. Maybe she just thought I was annoying. Maybe she never liked me.

Hold up. I thought imprinted was supposed to get rid of these thoughts. Although, most imprints don't run away. Instantly, anger flared through me. How could she do that to me? It hurt, physically hurt. There was a gaping hole tearing through me. I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat I couldn't think. Heck, on the phone with Eleazar I didn't even speak straight sentences. I had to repeat and rephrase many times.

I really just wanted to phase and run to them. But New York was packed. People would see. I laid on the horn until Edward slowly pulled me off it. "Sorry," I said as my jaws clenched. Edward patted my shoulder.

"Let me drive, you sleep, Seth," Edward said. I shook my head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Her mind was driving me crazy."

"No, that's perfectly understandable," my knuckles started to turn white against the wheel. "Uh - what was going on when she...decided?"

Edward debated what to say. He never loved delving into a person's secret thoughts. I knew it was awful of me to ask, but I had to know. "It was mainly just 'Seth, but Ollie. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver. Seth. Oliver.' It was like she was fighting herself. I think we are here."

My heart jumped as I felt slightly dizzy. We parked and walked, I ran, to the alley they had marked off. Five people were huddled together, one trembling. I ran forward. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing the girl in front of me. It felt like a brick wall hit me.

It was my heart that made me surge forward. It was my mind that made me stop. "What did you do to her?" I growled lowly, snatching her body into my arms. She was asleep deeply.

"Nothing. When we followed her, many men...pursued her. One pretended to fall and she got scraped. She hit everyone who grabbed her butt. Two hit back," Kate bit her lip. I wanted to kill her. She should have stopped the men hitting on her! All they had to do was run, grab Riley, and take her somewhere dark! Appealingly, my anger was obvious because Garrett gripped my arm. I stopped my shaking with a struggle.

"You know they couldn't do that," Edward warned.

"Thank you. It means...more than my own life," I announced, gazing down on the worn down girl in my arms. She startled us with a scream. Riley squired, seeming to fight off her nightmare before settling back down. They were vacationing north of there so they arrived before us.

Garrett wrapped an arm around Kate's waist as Edward continued to talk to them about the most recent battle. They were guilty for not coming. Tanya was mad we didn't call. We probably should have, but we also should have had Riley and Julie come before hand. It was my fault for the pain I got.

. . .

The airport was a good while away. I watched Riley sleep in my arms the entire ride despite how sleepy I got. If I slept I was afraid she'd wake and somehow escape Edward leaving. So I sat there, brushing back hair from her face.

"You think she'll be mad?" I whispered. Edward nodded.

"I was mad that Bella somehow found me but I was more happy that she was alive," Edward shook his head. "I'm not really sure."

"Can you hear her dreams?" I asked.

"Yes, she is having a nightmare about Randall," Edward informed me. At that I started shaking her awake.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask. Sorry," Edward apologized. Riley blinked, confused for the littlest of seconds, and then scrunched up her nose, my sign she was angry.

"Dammit! No!" Riley pounded on my chest angrily. "Why? Why couldn't you just let me go?" She yanked hard on the handle. I pulled her hands back, but she fought on. "I was ready to die! Just let me die and let Ollie forget!" She was screaming bloody murder. Her throat had to be killing her. Those words shocked me stiff.

"You - you wanted to die?" I choked. Riley was not suicidal. Why didn't she just shoot herself or something? Why run away?

"Yes! That's why I ran! I had to go alone!" Riley had tears down her eyes. "Where did those vampires go? They were supposed to kill me!"

"They were our friends," that was the first time Edward spoke since she woke. That scared me. Her thoughts really must be wild. "Don't lie, Riley. You can tell him or I can. You are worrying Seth sick."

I glanced between the two. She was looking around wildly. Suddenly, her eyes turned captivating. I stared, ready to give her what she wants. "You will let me go. And you won't follow me. Ever!" Riley said in her charm voice. I nodded automatically and began unlocking the door for her.

"Seth! Don't listen to her!" Edward warned, locking the door back.

"Do it!" Riley hissed, staring dead at me. There was a part of me inside that said not to, but I couldn't escape her gaze so I ignored it. I tried her window, but it wouldn't go down: child lock. "Break the window."

I pulled my fist back and smashed through the window. Blood sprouted on my fingers momentarily but I waited until it disappeared before opening the door from the outside. Riley dashed out of the car without looking and my enchantment stopped in time to see Riley barely dodge a large bus. Rolling away, she dashed straight into a trail of bikers.

"Seth! Go get her!" Edward snapped me out of my thoughts. Some bikers avoided her struggling body. Others just went over her. I winced every time until I made my way over there and pulled her out. Carrying her in my arms, I closed my eyes as she still tried to use her charm on me. Relying on my hearing was risky with Riley yelling in my ear, but I did it and Edward peeled away from all the honking horns.

"Riley! Shut up! You aren't leaving me no matter how much you hate it!" I yelled harshly at her, annoyed with her protests. Then I gasped along with her. Never did I expect myself to yell at a woman, let alone my soon-to-be wife. I regretted it instantly the moment she whimpered and turned her head as tears fell. "Riley...Riles, I'm sorry. I - I didn't mean to scream."

"Well you did!" she sneered, glaring out the window. Honestly, her parents yelled all the time. What was the difference with me? Granted, I knew that was horrible of me. I was truly disgusted with myself.

Too low for Riley to hear, Edward whispered, "She thought you would be the only one to treat her decently enough not to scream." I sighed. I love love loved Riley more than humanly possible, but her and her antics can get hard to deal with.

"Baby, I apologize. Feel free to smack me," I offered with a hopeful grin and closed my eyes. This worked before. Maybe it would again. When the punch and smack didn't come I looked at her. She was frowning at me.

"Just let me leave," she sulked. Channeling my anger, I took a deep breath.

"Why did you leave?" I begged. She glanced at Edward. He was giving us as much alone time as possible, but it wasn't working for her.

"You don't deserve the truth," and that hurt more than a smack in the face alone. Shocked, I fell back in my seat as she glared out the window. I don't deserve the truth? That's basically saying that I didn't deserve Riley. How could she say that? I knew she was too beautiful to be in my league, but I thought we were past looks.

She didn't look one bit guilty. There was a cold hard look on her face saying she was dead serious. Riley has always been on the colder side, but that? That was too much. Suddenly, I didn't mind sleeping. I didn't worry if she was gone. Maybe it would be best she left.

But I knew I didn't mean that. Stupid genes. Why did I have to fall in love with somebody who didn't know how to love? A headache formed. It was like my heart and mind weren't agreeing with each other at all. My heart wanted to love Riley forever no matter what. My mind wanted to cuss her out and hate her.

The place ride was awkward. Riley had Jake switch with her. Everyone else was behind us. Normally, I loved walking around on the Cullen's private jet, but my heart wasn't in the mood. Jake looked unsure to question me. "Stop looking at me like that. Go ahead," I said, finally looking away from the window.

"What happened? You look like shit!" Jake exclaimed. I nodded and leaned the chair back only to be kicked from behind. Riley was sitting there. Apparently she liked personal space. Well she sure didn't mind it when I _thought_ she loved me and she gave a hell of a hand job.

"I yelled. She talked. Kaboom goes my heart," I moped, making hand gestures. Jake had the nerve to laugh. "Riley won't even tell me why she left! Heck, I still would have thought she was suicidal if not for Edward!"

"She'll calm down once she sees her family. I'm sure Riley missed them," Jake said confidently.

"And what about me, huh? Did she miss me? I was losing my mind looking for her! The least she could do was tell me the truth!" I said between clenched teeth.

"How did she lie to you?" Ness suddenly leaned forward. "I can't lie to Jakey. Trust me, I've tried."

"Ask her," I jabbed a thumb in her direction, which was answered with a snarl.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, look who just had her first few days back at hell? Yes it's school season, not that anyone else in the country is going to school. West Virginia is just _that _fun! Sarcasm. No more self pity. Anyhow, I obviously won't be able to write as much anymore. I am still wary far ahead though. So I am begging you all to step up the review game. I won't be on a regular schedule anymore. **I want FOUR reviews before I update next**! FOUR! ALso please follow and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: All Strings Tied...Or Not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all. **

* * *

Seth's POV

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said honestly and propped up my foot. It was burning again. I was supposed to get rested but searching for Riley ruined it. Now my entire body was too exhausted to stand up for a periods of time. Carlisle said it was because my foot had healed incorrectly due to the added pressure and infection.

"It's not me who has to pay for this," he warned with a grim laugh. "We'll have to scrape all your new skin off and let that heal. I understand your reasoning, but you'll have to stay off this for a day, maybe two. You are lucky you heal so fast. Normal burn victims with that much nerve damage would take years."

"I can't thank you enough," I said as he walked out of my room. With nothing else to do other than think or draw, and I did not want to think about the flight last night, I grabbed my pencil and began a new sketch. It was of Riley and I together, based off my dream first date. Maybe that's why we had so much trouble. I never took her on an official date.

I had just finished drawing the outline of her hair when my door flew open. There stood Mr. and Mrs. Pratt. A grin spread up my face. "What can I do you all for?" I smiled sweetly. From the expression Julie wore, I was starting to feel guilty about my exclamations a week ago.

"We want to know why Riley left us. Ever since she got back, she won't speak a word about anything. We had to send Oliver to a friend's house. Every time she saw him, Riley would burst into tears and try to escape," Mr. Pratt said guiltily. I bit my lip. This was the question I myself have been curious about.

"I honestly don't know. I'd tell you if I did. I hope I didn't upset her. Riley acted as if I did. I'm sorry," I said sadly. They nodded solemnly

"Riley's been curious about your condition," they told me.

"Let Riley come over to see for herself," I told them, lying back down and closing my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

It turned out that I did actually have plans. They weren't anything fun, not even close. No it was time for my foot skin removal. If I thought during the battle was painful, I didn't know pain.

I was in pure agony. At first, I tried not to scream. Then I tried not to cry when my first goal failed. When that fail, I tried not to hit Carlisle. Then I tried not to plead for him to kill me no matter how much I wanted it. None of my goals were ever accomplished. Morphine didn't seem to help at all.

My screams echoed the house. Most people left. It wasn't a very comfy situation. _Sliceee_ went my skin. It tore off easily with Carlisle's skilled hands at work. I clutched my foot, trying not to look at the damage.

"Hold still," Carlisle cautioned. I just wanted to die. This was worse than even having my finger nails ripped off. It was worse than burning my foot. It was worse than anything alive.

"Stop! Please, please stop!" I screamed at the top of my kings, but he ignored me. "Let me die! Let the infection spread! Anything." I was sobbing, moving around as much as I could.

Then my door creaked open. I didn't have the energy to look at who came in. Carlisle took off another piece and coated it in something that was supposed to keep the infection away. It burned like no tomorrow. My foot felt like it was being sawed off. "Oh my gosh!" the person gasped. Through my sweat and tears, I managed to turn my head and look. It was Riley of course. Now she could call me weak, what else?

"Riley, stand away from Seth. He's not stable," Carlisle told her, but she ran to my side anyways.

"Wait!" I screamed before he took another piece off. "Riley, go away."

"No."

"He's going to hurt you," Carlisle stood and placed her behind himself. Instead of focusing totally on the pain, I watched Riley's face. The first one, it paled white. The second, she cringed. The third, she looked away completely. When she turned back, tears were going down her cheeks. Despite my own tears and torture, I wanted to wipe her cheeks.

"Carlisle, please stop," she whispered. I had stopped asking for him to kill me when she walked in, but I'm not sure why. She didn't want me either. What else did I have to live for? Nothing. Riley was all I had and if she didn't want me, there wasn't a point.

"Done," he breathed. I sighed in relief and tried to stop my shaking hands. I continued whitening in pain while he wrapped up my foot. He left rather quickly, sensing my temporary hatred for him. Riley hurried to my side, wiping away the sweat from my forehead, which puzzled me.

"Why are you being nice to me now?" I asked. She bit her lip, not wanting to hurt me more.

"What do you want?" Riley asked. "Water? A blanket?"

"The truth," I growled. Riley's brave face broke. She looked to be in as much pain as me. Then she sprinted to the door, but I grabbed her wrist shakily. "Come on."

"I - couldn't stand looking at you, okay? It was my fault you were tortured to near death. Do you think that's easy to live with? And Ollie! Every time he looked at me, he remembers the night he was raped. Because of me. I couldn't stand it! And now you are both in danger. One of these days, you aren't going to get lucky enough to live. One of these days, you or Ollie are going to die because you spent too much time around me. I'm bad luck. I was lucky enough to get you and now everything else is going bad for people around me. If I just take away the good thing then maybe it will be okay," Riley said breathlessly. I knew she wanted to spill, but that was more than I was expecting.

"Riley, have you been thinking that ever since then?" I gaped, forcing through the lasting pain into a sitting position. She nodded, confused. "None of that is your fault. I was the one who killed his mate. He knew hurting you would cause me the most pain imaginable. None of it is your fault."

"What?" Riley asked and stopped her crying.

"He wanted revenge on me," I said.

"He knew that hurting me most was by hurting Oliver," Riley pieced together. I bit my lip through the emotional pain combined with the physical. Jealously ran through me. It made sense she loved Oliver more than me, but I still wished she'd love me. I didn't think she did at all.

"Riley, do you love me?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, playing with her hair. I knew that sign. She did that when she was nervous. She'd only be nervous if she were lying.

"You aren't in love with me, though," it was a statement not a question. Finally, after a long wait, she shook her head. I nodded awkwardly and felt like I was just slapped in the face. She loved me but didn't. I was too important to disappear but not important enough to put in front of her family.

"It's just - I don't..." Riley couldn't form words.

"It's okay. You will someday," I forced a smile.

"You hate me," Riley glared.

"I'm still in love with you, Riles," I said.

"How did you know I lied before?" I remembered back when she had said she loved me. I must have made her feel compelled to lie.

"You wouldn't have been able to run away. You also would have stood up against your parent's rules," I stated calmly, leaning against the wall. Riley looked puzzled and then she remembered something.

"Did you really say those things to my mom and dad?" Riley asked, slightly irritated. At the time, it was a good idea. Now that I knew she didn't love me, I wasn't so sure.

"Yes."

"How could you? That's my parents! They are my family and you were so disrespectful," Riley's eyes flared in anger. A hollow feeling deep within my chest swelled. It had been so long since you could put disrespectful and my name in the same sentence. I hated myself, but I wasn't wrong. I was disrespectful but people can be that at the same time as being correct. It only depended on how and who you were correcting.

"You can't say you disagree with me. I'm sorry. I should have said it in a nicer way, but-," I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You shouted at me. That – I don't like it."

"I regretted it the moment it came out. It won't happen again. I was caught up in the loud sounds and your hectic behavior…"

"And my sister! Really, Seth? She's the only family I have that doesn't blame me for Oliver's rape," Riley screamed at me. I gulped, but there was no way I could lie to her. These next words would hurt her.

"She doesn't blame you because she doesn't care about it at all," I said, keeping my voice calm. "Oliver doesn't blame you. You can stop feeling guilty about it because Esme says he's made nearly a full recovery."

"He couldn't have. Ollie isn't strong enough. It should have been me," Riley said as tears came down her face again. "Talia does care. Why do you hate her?"

"She's not healthy for you, Riley. I don't want her taking you places. She left you alone with two men who could've done so much more than leave you on the side of the road," I said through gritted teeth. With a fire in her eyes, she slapped me across the face.

"Talia's done better than you! All you've done is nearly get me raped and killed," Riley sneered. I frowned further. She confirmed all my guilt. I had hoped she would have been able to forgive me for that, but apparently she couldn't. My heart clenched at the thought of causing pain to Riley further.

"I know. You are right. I have no say in this, I suppose, but I'm never going to stop loving you. That means I'll always want you to be at your safest. With you in my arms, I know you are safe. I can't protect you near Talia," I begged with my eyes. I was seriously getting angry she couldn't see this. It was obvious.

"I'm leaving. If you ever talk to or about my parents or my sister like that again, you'll be finding yourself a new imprint," Riley slammed the door on the way out. I listened to her lean against my door, sighing in frustration. Riley may not love me now, I thought, but she'll love me soon.

LINE

"Done," Jake and I huffed. Emmett ran out of the house immediately. We had just set up our enhanced workout system. It's designed so that even a vampire has to work to workout. All the guys spent the majority of that afternoon working out. Jake and Emmett had a contest of who could lift the most. Emmett won so Jake and I were about to go for who could lift the longest.

Jake and I, the only ones that were sweating, ripped off our shirts. "You are going down, Clearwater."

"In your dreams, 'Jakey!'" I said, using Ness's nickname on him. Halfway through, we were both still going strong when Ness's slightly annoying voice squealed from the direction of the main road.

"Trust me, it's a sight to see," she gushed. I paid little attention and kept on going. Jake and I were just getting weary when she made an appearance with Riley by her side.

"Really Nessie? You had me come..." Riley didn't finish her sentence, causing me to look up momentarily. It was surprising to see her come near our house. Something was wrong. The air smelled of liquor? Maybe. "No, no, continue!" I shrugged, not knowing what was so interesting about us, and continued. In the end, I won. Well, more like Jake just gave out. He literally fell on the ground. Ness gasped and ran to him.

"Seth won!" Riley giggled with joy. I'd bet my entire wallet that she was drunk. Nessie was lying on the ground with Jake's head pressed against her chest as she soothed his hair. It probably helped that he just had back to back contests.

"Nope, I think Jake won," Emmett howled with laughter. I glanced over and cracked up as well. He did in fact win.

"I don't get it," Riley said. I looked to her and winked, looking at her chest and back up. "Oh!" She was laughing as well. I lied on the ground panting and Riley sat next to me. Everyone else filed out as it got darker. The stars lit up the sky.

"What was so interesting about watching me pump iron," I said when I could breathe again.

Her cheeks reddened. "You look hot when you work out," Riley admitted. I leaned up so I was pressing my weight on my hands. Her eyes traveled up and down my stomach. I wanted so much to just kiss her. "Want to take a walk? I have time."

"If you liked that, I know something else you'll really love," I jumped to my feet and pulled her up. She clung to my hand as we ran along the road. Finally, we made it to the cliffs. "Cliff diving. Meet you at the bottom!"

Before she could say a word, I picked her up over my shoulders and threw her high into the air. When she peaked, she flipped me off and began to gracefully fall. I dove and slammed into her body on the way down. She gasped at our close interaction. Clinging to my neck, she shifted the weight so that I was falling with my back facing the water.

"You're gonna pay for this!" I screamed just as we hit the water. It was ice cold but felt so amazing and refreshing. We breached the water grinning from ear to ear.

"I sure hope so!" Riley laughed giddily. I think I smelled the stench of beer on her lips still.

"You drunk?" I raised an eyebrow, no doubt this was Talia's doing. Of course, I didn't mind her drinking all that much. To be honest, it relaxed her, as long as she was in a safe environment. She giggled.

"Half way there," she pinched her fingers almost together. Translation: she was drunk as shit. Riley shivered. I had forgotten this water was freezing. "It's cold! I know how to fix that!" Without warning, she ripped off her shirt and skirt. I eyed her curiously and stopped her when she tried to get her bra off. "You know you want to!"

"I do, but we don't want your nipples freezing off," I said as she tugged off my pants. Then she scrambled against my chest and stuck on me as I swam into shore. The entire way she was giggling.

"You know how big your dick feels? Can I see it, baby?" Riley begged. I laughed and pulled on to shore.

"Didn't you already see it when you gave me that hand job?" I grinned. She looked around sheepishly.

"It was too dark," she pouted. I cackled and crashed on the beach with her by my said. "So that's a no?"

"Maybe when you are less drunk," I tapped her nose, but she wasn't having just that. She climbed on top of me, straddling my torso.

"Can I?" She motioned to my stomach. With a wide smile, I nodded and she proceeded to run her hands up and down my abs. "Well fuck!"

"Can I?" I asked jokingly and motioned to her ass. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Well when somebody offers... I sat up and held her close to me, my hands wrapped around the perfection known as Riley's Butt. "Well fuck," I repeated, making her giggle. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. I kissed back, taking the lead. She licked my lips and I wasted no time in intertwining our tongues.

I kissed down her neck and was received with a moan from Riley. It felt like so long ago that we kissed like this. We never got a break and now that it was here... Man I wanted to use it. Stupid family shit would keep me from it though. I'd have to find a drunk Riley more often.

"Fuck me," Riley said, trying to take off my underwear. I didn't stop her, but we weren't having sex. That I was sure of. She took my hand and cupped her left breast. My head was spinning so much. I was immensely happy I imprinted on this hottie. Scooting back, Riley lowered her head nearer to my groin. "Let me taste your cum, in my mouth. Now!" Riley was such a naughty girl when it came down to it. I loved it.

"Now that just sounds yummy, doesn't it?" I heard my sister say as Riley lowered her head between my legs. I yelped along with Riley.

Riley, drunk as ever, giggled because I, according to her, slapped her with my dick. She was too adorably dirty. "Leah! What are you doing out here?" I wheeled, yanking up my underwear. She had seen me in worse. Riley stood, not modest at all, and rubbed her eyes sleepily. I gasped and pulled her bra down so it actually supported and covered her boobs.

"Trying not to barf at the moment. Seth, come on, I thought you were going to wait for marriage for all that!" Leah groaned, pulling me to my feet.

"Not when I've got a girl like Riley," I said cheekily. "I don't think you two have met yet."

"No we haven't. I think I'll stick to introductions when she's sober, though," Leah laughed it off, but I could tell she was already judging her. "Actually, I figured you were a bit curious."

I blinked and thought for a moment. Leah came into battle...after she claimed to of stopped shifting. "Thank you, by the way, but how?"

"Truthfully, I channeled the anger I have for a particular half naked girl into my wolf form. Also that you were in trouble helped a bit. You have no idea how hard it is to stop shifting again now that I know how long you have to fight it!" Leah sighed. I glanced back as if watching a two year old. Riley was looking at every rock and seashell there was.

"Like an alcoholic just suddenly stopping?" I asked and nodded. "I watched all the guys go through it."

"I am correct to think that is your imprint and my baby brother doesn't just go around getting blow jobs from anybody, right?" Leah raised one eyebrow and glanced wearily towards the drunken girl behind us. I sighed. I knew that look. Heck, everyone knew that look if you lived with Leah for over a month. Leah was already bashing my girlfriend.

"Leah, she's not what you think. Riley's just drunk," I promised.

"Don't you deserve better than an alcoholic?" Leah pestered. I scoffed as my blood boiled. She should not have said that. Not about Riley.

"She's not an alcoholic!" I shouted. Riley stood and came over, seeming a lot more sober.

"Her dad is," Leah pointed out in a low voice only I could hear.

"My dad is _not _an alcoholic," Riley seethed. I forgot. Gracefuls have minor enhanced reflexes, hearing, and skin. "I think it's good for everyone to have a beer and relax once in a while. You sure need one."

"Not when they nearly kill somebody," Leah snorted.

"How the hell do you even know all this stuff?" I growled, shoving my sister back a few steps. Her eyes warned me not to mess with her, but it's not like she wasn't asking for it.

"Jake, you, Sarah, everyone in the pack knows," Leah offered. I had forgotten she spent a couple hours in their heads while I was unconscious. "Too much beer isn't good because you go around acting like a slut, unless you already are one."

I couldn't take it anymore. I tackled Leah onto the ground. I pulled back my arm to punch her and then stopped. That generation was changing me. Never hit a lady, no matter how rude they were being. "Shut up or go home," I sneered and leaped off her. Riley was already storming away so I ran after her and didn't look back on the breathless girl.

. . .

* * *

**A/N: End of Season 1! Woo Woo! How was it? Give me your honest opinion. Score it 1 to 10. Please, just give me more reviews than 3! And please write a little more than a couple words but if you don't want to write much, then just give me the rating 1 - 10!**

**So you've got a little taste of season 2 at the end of the last chapter. That's just the beginning. Like before, there is a plot, I promise, and it's quite different. So stick with it just a chapter or two further to see what there is in store. I do have to say; this is my best story I plan on writing so far! Don't worry; this plot is new and unique.**

**Now that Season 1 is over, we'll jump right into Season 2. New plot, new characters...and some old. I probably will only have two seasons, but that's very good for a fanfic. Before I post the beginning of season 2, I need FOUR reviews. I only got 3 when you asked for four last time, but that was because I feel pity for y'all. But now you should be able to manage four freaking reviews. I don't care if you are reading this months or years later, leave a review. BTW, season 2 will be posted right along with this series, I don't want to make a whole other story for it. Besides, it's not like I left Seth and Riley on a good note. They may be okay there, but she was drunk. You'll see...**


	18. Chapter 18

**BTW now I envision Riley looking just like Julian Hough when she was in "****_Footloose"_**** with her brown hair and long, curly. Search her up if you want on Google, she's beautiful. BTW again, the time difference means absolutely nothing except that Oliver is older.**

**Commence SEASON 2!**

* * *

Seth's POV

_I gazed at the picture she sent me. Her hair was so much longer. Riley also let it go back to its normal color. Brown with natural caramel/blonde highlights. I sent a quick text back, "I don't care if you think those are blonde, those are caramel. I have to go __fuck your sister to show you her evil ways__."_

I gasped, sitting up in my empty bed with a pool of sweat surrounding me. Dammit, that dream felt so real. I almost wished that had actually happened. It would have meant she was actually communicating with me. Nope. Riley was off at community college, totally ignoring my calls and texts. That was true about her hair, though. She had it died back to normal and let it grow out. It was beautiful, but she wouldn't have cared if I told her.

Riley still hadn't forgiven me for disrespecting her parents and calling out her sister. That's why I was not going to give up this time. I was going to that door no matter what she said. Tonight.

I glanced at the newspaper. It had been a couple years since the battle when I had nearly lost my life. Nothing had changed much. You'd think Riley would have let it go? Nope. I supposed that was her fatal flaw: grudges. The clock beeped 3:30. I grinned and ran out the door. Oliver, the best soccer player I saw in a while, hated the sport. With a passion. His father didn't care. Robert saw me as the cheapest 'coach' to help him. Secretly, we all knew that he wanted me a part of Oliver's life because I was such a masculine influence. Robert wanted his son to be like me because, he wouldn't admit, I was pretty awesome. Oliver had other ideas.

Ollie liked me enough, but I could tell he'd rather do computer games than play soccer. If I dressed him, he'd be fit for the normal jock soccer guy, but his outfits…well they kind of scared me. Alice saw it change all in a period of a month. One moment, she saw him getting all the girls, having a bunch of friends and parties, being light and living life to the fullest, and the next moment he was suddenly dark and mysterious, always interested in odd art projects. When I said odd, I meant freaky odd that screamed _'I have a mental disease!' _

There was nothing wrong with being interested in art or computer games, but we all knew what had caused it. The rape. That messed him up, but not at first. Half the time, you'd think he didn't even know what happened. Well, that was for later.

As for my sister, well she was pissed. Leah could hold grudges longer than Riley. We had not spoken since the night I tackled her. I missed her like crazy. Matt even sent a Christmas card.

"Move your feet quickly," I said, kicking another ball. His shot was solid, but it soared over the goal post. "It's alright man. Hey Riley!" I waved as she pulled up in her car. She rolled her eyes and sat on the front lawn beside her mom. Riley and I made a compromise a while ago. See, for imprints, we had to see each other daily or our minds would be unfocused, we couldn't sleep, we'd be a mess. So we'd spend an hour or so like this. She wouldn't acknowledge me, but I would speak to her anyways while hanging with Oliver. It wasn't like I had anything better to do with my time. It was those hours I looked forward to everyday.

As I got home, a hamburger was frying. I leaped toward the stove, but Jake shoved me out of the way. Nessie smirked our way. "Sorry boys, this is all mine!" Nessie laughed. Spending so much time on dates with Jake had caused Ness's appetite to change quite a bit. She ate much more human food. It also helped Jake not be grossed out when they kissed or so she said. I already knew there was no way he was grossed out kissing Nessie, his imprint.

"What are you up to tonight, Seth?" Esme asked. She was getting ready to go visit Oliver again. I had a feeling the Pratt's were going to keep that up until he turned an adult. He needed it though. During puberty, things changed drastically. You know that kid that wears all black and stayed to himself through all of middle and high school that every community had? Yeah, that was Oliver. To say that tore me up inside was an understatement. That shouldn't have been him. It was my fault, too.

"I'm going to have dinner with her parents, again," I sighed. We'd been to multiple dinners with them. I didn't stop trying. Eventually, they'd either forgive me or die. That's putting it bluntly, but I'd rather have my soul mate not hate me for being rude to her parents forever.

Esme's expression softened into sympathy. "They'll come around. You spoke the truth. They just need to listen," she said. If she was on my side, I knew I had did something right. Esme had previously scolded me on being so harsh, but she and I both knew what I said had a meaning.

I walked on the rock path, careful not to step on the lawn. I learned that lesson the hard way. Turns out that security systems really have it all figured out. After dark, when anything weighing more than 100 pounds stepped on the lawn, lights sprouted from the trees, alarms blared, the police was called, video cameras were recording, and the door was dead bolted mechanically. All of that just to keep me from returning the soccer ball? They _really _hated my guts.

"He's here," Riley said, peeking through the curtains. I sighed. She hated that night, mostly because her insides fought with her mind. Every month or so, I pestered her into letting me have dinner and trying to apologize. "I'll be in my room."

"No you won't," Robert yelled. He opened the door without me even having to knock. I tried to smile but my stomach was filled with butterflies. Nervous couldn't even describe what I was feeling. "Seth, come in."

I prepared to speak, but nothing came out. It was like there was a wall stopping my thoughts and my actions. I froze there on their welcome mat, dripping water. "Seth!" Riley hissed, pulling me inside. She glared at me hard. That got my nerves up and running. We sat in the dining room as it began to get awkward. "Do you want to mix it up this time or something new?" Riley sighed. I looked around. Julie seemed to be less scrutinizing, so I focused on her.

"Look, I think it's high time you actually listen to what I'm saying not just ignore me because of what I've done in the past. Please, forget what I said so many years ago. It was disrespectful and rude, but I was not kidding around. Never should those words have slipped my mouth. I just – I care too much for Riley to have a chance of her getting hurt again," I strained. There was not much else I could do. Sure, I could grovel and beg for forgiveness and they'd probably give it too me, but they would never listen to a thing I said before or after. I wasn't a guy who you could push around.

"You are doing it again!" Riley shrieked, standing up. The table clattered. I blinked. "Why? We've given you so many chances!"

"Riley, hush," Robert said, motioning for her to sit down. Shock ran through me. Maybe if I just didn't speak. That sounded like a good plan to me.

Oliver walked by. He glanced at the table and guilt flooded through me. My face scrunched, trying not to shake my entire body. Every time I looked at him and I just couldn't get used to it. _He shouldn't be that way_, the tiny voice said to me_, it's your fault._

Ollie groaned and motioned toward the table, "Look at Seth. Does he really look like a guy who would try to harm somebody? The guilt is plain on his face for what he thought he did to me." An eye roll accompanied that. "You have to face it. He'd older than all of you. He's seen more. He's done more mistakes and fixed them. Do you really think he doesn't know what he's talking about?" Did I mention Oliver was still the awesome kid who told it like he saw it? Yeah, he was.

Oliver slammed the door to the garage. Riley stared after him, perplexed. I didn't blame her. Ollie was a confusing kid. Blinking, she turned back to me. "That doesn't change how you acted to Mom and Dad!" Riley had a finger pointed at me. Once again, I was slightly depressed. She kept making excuses just to keep me away. But why?

Julie sighed, "Yes, it does." Robert and Riley looked taken back. "All I'm saying is that he had some points. Locking Riley in her room was wrong. Tolerating Talia? Worse."

"Did you not hear the way that boy spoke to me?" Robert growled. I suddenly felt like I was intruding. "Why are we even having a dinner with him if Riley isn't interested?"

"Because I feel terrible for how I acted."

"He's also here to protect our daughter, who he's in love with, and who she'll be in love with one day," Julie tried to level his eyes with hers.

"Over my dead body," Riley scoffed. I bit my lip. She didn't realize how much those little words hurt me so. Was I really so terrible? Now it was humiliation. I wasn't going to stand it any longer.

"I think I'll leave this to family matter, for the ones you love," I emphasized the last part as I stared at Riley. She pretended not to notice, but her cheeks lit up. On my walk home, I got angry instead of embarrassed. Would you call it rejection? I would. Nobody liked being rejected, especially by the one you are in deep, hard-core love with. It just hurt, you know?

. . .

After so many years of being away, I liked getting back into the old routine of patrol. It was constant and normal, but I also got to be free. I didn't have to watch what I said or did because there was no lying: the pack just had to accept you, jerk and all.

_Girl trouble? _Questioned Sarah. I nodded my head, watching the trees fly by. _It sounds to me that Riley should be the one apologizing. She –_

_Did you hear that? _I interrupted at the scream. It filled the forest. It was female, human, and new. There it was again. It sounded like bloody murder. _Go get Carlisle; I have a bad feeling._

We raced in opposite directions, totally forgetting our previous conversation. Despite the worry, I was excited getting to run at full speed without having to stay turned to my nose. I just followed the sound. The sight I saw before me had my heart pounding in fear. Blood was _everywhere_. A parachute with a gaping hole was dangling in the tree above. The sobs filled my ears. I shifted back to human and pulled on my pants, examining the red haired girl. She was losing blood fast from her slit wrist that had branches sticking in the deep cut.

Without a thought, I put pressure on the wound. There was nothing else I, myself, could do but wait for Carlisle. She looked around wildly, fading in and out of consciousness. "Ev-everything's going to be okay. Do you have any family?" I asked the first question that came to mind. My main goal was to distract her.

"No…" the girl cried. She was thirteen. I could tell for sure. Her red curly hair reminded me much of Victoria's hair. "They all died. Run away." She ran away from her foster parents. Ouch. Tough life. Her eyes searched mine, looking for hope. It hurt me that I had to disappoint her. "I'm Jess. What's the name of my hero?"

I blushed slightly as footsteps came closer. Soon. "I'm Seth Clearwater," I whispered, shoving hair from her eyes. Her heartbeat kept getting faint, but when I touched her forehead, it sped just a bit more. "Stay with me, Jess." Her eyes fluttered, fighting hard. Carlisle came and I retreated back. Edward was there as well.

"Parachute accident," Edward murmured. I bit my lip. His tone wasn't comforting. I had just met this girl and knew she deserved to live. "She's not going to make it. Move your right hand." No movement. "She's trying."

"Even if she did live, she'd be paralyzed," Carlisle sighed, taking his hand off the bleeding wound. "I'm sorry." Jess shook in fear.

"Please, do anything," I jumped, tears clouding my vision. I didn't want to see anyone die. She was innocent. It wasn't her time. If I had just found her sooner… "Change her." Both of their heads snapped to mine. "Ask her. We have time. She doesn't want to die."

"Change me?" Jess hissed and her was voice choked with tears. Carlisle spent a good five minutes explaining everything. Edward emphasized the disadvantages. He was encouraging her not to turn. "Seth? Should I?"

I looked around wildly. She'd live. That's what mattered to her. "You don't have family. You don't have anything worth dying for. I lived alone for nearly 200 years. It's worth it to live every day," I nodded solemnly. Her face asked so many questions, but I could tell she was deciding. And her paled face went slack as her eyes shut slowly. Her breathing was deep, ragged breaths. She looked like she had no blood whatsoever. "Do it. Read her mind."

Edward guiltily nodded at Carlisle. We both turned away as Carlisle bit deep into the girl's neck. We needed a new family member, but I hated hearing her screams. They were nothing like when Bella changed. Bella didn't speak a word. This girl knew how to howl. We carried her back slowly, letting them hear what happened before anyone could get upset. I was sure Rose was going to flip.

On the second day, I started to watch over her body while everyone else went to feed. They needed the extra strength for a newborn, especially somebody so spontaneous to go parachuting. I felt bad. We shouldn't have had her choose for herself. She was barely thirteen. Jess probably thought she was going to be living like a superhero. I sure hoped she wasn't that immature.

On the third day, the Cullens were supposed to be back by dusk. I could tell her transformation was almost done. Her skin smoothed out and her posture was already much better. Scars here and there on her legs were gone. All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open. I jumped back, falling over the couch. She wasn't supposed to be awake.

How could I handle a newborn by myself? Glancing around, I just hoped that she didn't catch scent of any humans. Standing, she regarded me curiously. "You smell," she said, scrunching her nose. My eyes grew in fear as her hands immediately clutched to her throat. "What happened?"

"Your sights have increased. Your smell has increased. Every thing in your body is ten times better. Perks of being a vampire," I said, eyeing her every move. Jess searched my eyes for something; I didn't know what. In a flash, she was right in front of me. I mean _up against my chest! _Her hand ran through my hair. It almost looked like she wanted to kiss me. Her eyes looked apologetic as she backed off. "So has your strength and speed." With a gleeful glint in her eyes, she tried picking up every object around. Then she got to the mini fridge as her eyes narrowed. Dropping it, she grabbed at her throat and curled into a ball on the ground.

"What's happening?" she hissed. I sighed. We still had blood at the house. Don't ask why.

"You no longer eat or sleep. Your energy is produced through the blood you drink. You only drink animals," I said, opening the fridge. Before I could do anything else, she pounced, throwing me into a wall with a thud. It amazed me how her tiny little body had that much strength. She was short. My guess was 5 foot even, if that. Her face seemed to have aged since the night I found her, but not much. Now she only looked about fourteen.

I watched her eat. It was disgusting. Blood spewed everywhere. She was ravenous. It scared me a bit. And then I heard the dreaded slow footsteps. Of a human. Not just any. My human. Riley. We both looked to the door at the same time. In a matter of seconds, Jess was outside and stalking Riley. Instincts took over and I phased, crashing through the solid wall of the house. Fear surged through me along with guilt. Why did I ask her to be changed again?

Riley shrieked as I pounced on Jess, throwing her high into the air and readied to kill her. Nobody would hurt Riley, not on my watch. But then something happened. Something that nobody understood why. She flew. Jess went higher into the air, seemingly uncontrollable. When she came down, she did loops.

I howled as Jess narrowed her eyes on her prey. Riley ran to me, clinging onto my neck. I shielded her as Jess flew circles around. Jess's face was contorted in agony. "What are you doing?" she barked from above. Jacob, reading my worried thoughts, came rushing over from patrol, bringing some others.

I kept growling as the flyer dived repeatedly. I couldn't let her hurt my Riley. Speaking of Riley, she was shaking in fear. "Who is that?" Riley asked. Jess chose that moment to come in close so I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. Jess tried to throw me off, but I expected it. As I was about to rip off her neck, Edward and Jake, the two fastest of everyone, made their appearance. Deciding to be nice, I kept her pinned until they got to me.

_What happened? _Jake asked as if it were my fault. Partially it was. I was the one who wanted to change her. Dammit. I wished I didn't.

_She was fucking flying, _I said in bewilderment. Jake scoffed, but I didn't stay as they pinned her down and released me. Edward was talking to her. I hurriedly pulled on some clothes and walked to Riley's house where she'd be hiding.

I found her in the clearing behind the house, leaning against a tree. "You'd think I'd be used to people trying to kill me by now," Riley mumbled, looking at the ground. I bit my lip and leaned beside her on the tree. Her breaths started to slow, but her heart rate increased.

"I shouldn't make you have to be used to it," I shrugged, staring at the tree in front of me. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I knew questions should have been buzzing around in her head. She didn't ask any, though. Riley gulped and glanced my way.

"Um, I saw that. Before she went all blood crazy. You know, when she was hitting on you," Riley said tightly. Was that what Jess was doing? I guess I didn't realize it because I didn't feel for her back. Jess was so young. How could she even-? Ew, no. "It didn't feel good. That's all I'm saying. So if you would please not do that again, I'd appreciate that," she said, clearing her throat. A laugh made its way through my throat.

"You know I only have feelings for you…" I said, debating on whether to say the next part. Screw it. We haven't talked like this in forever. I missed it, but things had to move along. "Riley, you can't just – just ignore those feelings! You ask that of me, knowing I'd have to say yes, yet you don't want to admit you like me."

"You're right…let's have sex," Riley nodded. At that, I wheeled in front of her with a questioning look. "I have to mark my territory right? Well come on." She pulled off her shirt, taking a step closer to me. Against every fiber in my body, I stepped back.

"Where did you get that idea? Why would you need to 'mark your territory'?" I scoffed, forcing her shirt back on her. Now Riley looked confused.

Eyes downcast, Riley mumbled, "Talia." It was silent for some time. That was a perfect example of how stupid, demeaning, and wrong Talia could be. We sat on the bench/swing, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. "Who is she anyways?"

"Jess. I found her two days ago dying in the woods alone. I asked Carlisle to change her," I said, not looking at Riley. That sounded suspicious, but it wasn't like that. I wished Riley would understand the meaning of imprinting. She was the only one I saw that way. "I watched her and she finished her transformation early. Newborns can't control their lust for blood, human blood. Heck, she could barely control anything. Her gift is flying and I didn't see that coming."

"Why did you ask?" she voiced. I bit my lip again. Nobody knew the reason. Of course, some people did, but I hadn't told them. We had a mutual agreement in the pack and Edward respected people. If we didn't ask aloud for them to talk about it, act like they didn't think it. Unless it was important. "You can tell me."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I finally looked at Riley. She didn't look mad but worried. Maybe she did understand imprinting after all. "I couldn't stand to watch an innocent human die right in front of me. On my watch," I mumbled, looking away. I hated how soft I was. Anyone else knew that happened all the time and wouldn't have been fazed. Then there was me. The baby.

"I wouldn't have been able to either," Riley rested a hand on my shoulder. "Seth, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Turning on her, I got close and hissed, "Yes, that is. I shouldn't be a coward. I should be able to do that and take pain better without sobb –," Riley cut me off by scooting even closer. She wrapped her arms around my chest.

"I like that about you. You have more emotions than most guys. You care about things and people easily. It lets me know that I mean more to you than just any random girl with an open vagina," despite her serious tone, we both laughed at the end. I didn't want to speak. The only sentence I could muster would totally end this conversation and this moment. I wanted things to be like this all the time. I wanted to hold Riley in my arms and talk forever and ever. But it had to be asked.

"If you know that, then why do you ignore me?" I whispered. She stiffened in my side but didn't pull away. Instead, she pressed her lips to my cheek.

"I'm sorry," Riley spoke the rare words. "I'm done ignoring you, if you'll take me." A smile crept up my face as I tentatively rested my head against hers.

"I'll always," I whispered. We locked eyes at the same time. Then I knew that something bad was going to happen. Because when things got too good, it wasn't long before everything crashed. But for the moment, we were okay.

. . .

"I'm sorry, okay! How was I supposed to know that _vampires_ don't _kill _humans?" Jess yelled from the top of the ceiling. She had a knack for floating subconsciously when angry. Alice sighed before leaping upward and pulling Jess down. Bella sat on the couch concentrating. We were all amazed to find that Bella, with effort, could control Jess's thirst for blood. When Bella was around, it gave Jess more control. Although, it also gave Bella killer headaches.

I walked into the living room and searched before finding her. "You have somebody else to apologize to," I glared. Alice shot me a glare to match. Currently, I did not like Jess. Alice didn't like upsetting a new possible friend. She shouldn't have blamed me.

"Fine, tell the tramp I'm sorry," Jess rolled onto her stomach in the air, hovering over the coffee table. Alice shrieked and pulled her to the side.

"I don't want you to fall and break this!" Alice said in a hushed tone. Anger boiled in my blood.

"The 'tramp' is actually my girlfriend," I growled through clenched teeth. Alice's face brightened and Rosalie came into the room.

"We didn't know you were back together!" Alice squealed.

"Bring her over," Rose declared. I glanced back up to the ceiling. Jess was sulking and refused to look down at us, or, more exclusively, me.

"When did that happen?" Bella asked out of curiosity. It was no secret that she wasn't as taken with Riley as Alice and Rosalie were. You could say Bella didn't think she was good enough for me. Bella always was protective in an older sister way to me. But she did enjoy Riley's company. Bella liked that Riley got as annoyed with Alice as she did.

"Yesterday," I shrugged. I went to get something to eat and could hear Jess asking questions about my backstory. Thankfully, the girls didn't spill. Rose was the one who talked to me while the others took Jess out with the guys to hunt. She sat across from me as I slurped my soup. "What?"

"Are her parents okay with you?" Rose spoke, a glint in her eye. I nodded with a grin. After our meeting in the clearing, Riley took me to her house and basically demanded they got off their high horses. Julie and Robert had a long, loud fight, but in the end they only had some minor rules. Riley thought it was the end of the world, but I didn't care.

In time surely it would change. The rest were simple. _The doors must stay open. No distracting her from college. You can't stay in his house past seven at night. Clear all dates with them first. No overnight trips. _

Sure it was a lot, but it was worth it. It made me smile when Riley fought hard for the overnight trips. The last overnight trip we had together, we ended up doing some naughty things. It was Riley's full intention of doing more on trips. We couldn't anymore though.

"Good," there was something Rose was holding back. I stared hard at her until she just busted. "How soon will you have kids?"

I spat out my water to avoid choking. "What?" I coughed.

"How soon? A year, maybe two?" Rosalie inquired.

"More like five?" I laughed. "I honestly have no idea! Riley doesn't even love me yet."

"Five? Seth, you are killing me!" Rosalie slammed her hand on the table. I pieced it together then. Rosalie had a ball when Ness was younger, but it was too short of time. Ness and Jake obviously took their time. Heck, I wouldn't have been surprised if Jake hadn't hit third base yet. And either way, none of us are sure what will happen when they have kids. Would they be hybrids? Would they be werewolves? Would they age fast and stop? Would they be normal? Nobody knew. Rose didn't want to get false hope. So she was planning to get her 'kids' from Riley and me. "Who said she has to love you to have kids?"

"Uh – me," I rolled my eyes.

"When are you getting married?"

"I don't know."

"How many kids do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Will you stop shifting when you have kids?"

"I don't –," I stopped myself. Would I? For Riley, it wasn't a shift in and shift out thing. Once she loved me, she'd stop aging and live forever. I couldn't imagine growing old without Riley. So I physically couldn't stop phasing. "No, I won't."

Rosalie finally got the message. She could tell she just bummed me out. "Seth, can Riley even have kids when she stops aging?" Rose hissed the most unnerving question.

"I guess we'll see," I bit my lip.

"It's a good reason not to risk it. Have kids before she falls in love," Rose said, looking me dead in the eye. It was tempting, but totally impossible. First of all, Riley would never be able to have sex with me unless she loved me. It was obvious that if we did, there was no telling how messed up our relationship would be. Riley didn't exactly know what love was. That's why it was taking her so long, I thought. Second of all, her parents would murder me for getting Riley pregnant before we were married, and I would never marry Riley until I knew she loved me.

"No. It's not," I shook my head. Rosalie growled.

"Why did you have to bring in another girl to the house? We are already big enough," Rosalie sighed.

"Sorry?" I asked. Her expression softened in the slightest, as much as it would for Rosalie. She ruffled my hair before joining the others on their hunt.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm just done with begging for your reviews. Want to make an ammeature writer happy and tell her what she's doing wrong? Then review or PM. Want to make her happier? Follow and favorite and whatnot. You've read enough chapters to know I'd like them so I'm going to stop asking. That also means going back to a regular basis update, which sucks for you all because there's a lot of space between updates now. Every Monday. That's it. Sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously...**

_"Why did you have to bring in another girl to the house? We are already big enough," Rosalie sighed._

_"Sorry?" I asked. Her expression softened in the slightest, as much as it would for Rosalie. She ruffled my hair before joining the others on their hunt._

**Chapter 19: Date**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns all.**

* * *

Seth's POV

"Dammit Jess, that's the second shirt!" I said, unnerved, and went back to my closet. "I know you aren't clumsy. You're a vampire!"

Jess appeared at the entrance to my room with a smirk. She had spilled grape juice and tomato juice on my shirts. Funny thing? She only drinks blood. I knew what she was doing, but it wasn't going to work. "What's so bad about wearing the first shirt?"

"I don't want to look like a slob on my first date with Riley," I shouldn't have been rubbing it in. Jess's crush was obvious, but it started to get annoying.

"Those pants match," Jess pointed out. With an irritated look, I pulled out the polka dotted pants.

"If I wanted to look like a clown, then yes," I said. "Those were part of my Halloween costume when Ness was little." Eventually, I managed to find my favorite casual dress shirt and paired them with dark, ripped jeans. As usual, I got my handmade Quileute necklace. I reminded me of mom. She did make it. It was intended to be passed down generation from generation. So far it's been a dead end.

Rose's words echoed in my head. _Hopefully, it won't be dead for long,_ I thought.

As I was walking to the car, Jess suddenly fell on top of me, causing me to roll in mud. It covered every inch of me from my hair to my mostly white shirt. "Sorry, flying's hard. I fell," Jess obviously didn't fall. Shaking in rage, I tackled Jess to the ground. Then, remembering I could seriously have hurt her, I got up and stormed inside. Esme gasped and Rosalie tried to get me away from the rug.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. Jasper tried to send waves to calm me, but I sent him a look to make him stop. "Carlisle!" I stormed into his study with Jess on my heels. Mud tracked behind me.

"Seth, I thought you were on a date," Carlisle stood. I glanced at Jess with hatred.

"I was getting into my car and Jess ruined my outfit _again!" _I seethed, trying to control my anger. "Please teach her some manners before I regret doing something!"

With that, I went into my room. I sent a quick text to Riley explaining for the third time why I would be even later. After a cold shower, my emotions were put on hold as I tried to piece together another outfit. I wasn't a scholar on looks. Alice knocked lightly at my door. Sighing in relief, I let her in. She produced a bag from some store with a fancy name.

"She'll be all over you," Alice giggled.

"You don't know that. You can't see me," I pulled the outfit and looked it over. It seemed quite fancy, but it would do. Same type of jeans. Cool belt. Fancy shirt with a pattern. Well. They were clothes.

"No. I can't, but I do know Riley. Now, Mr. Never-Been-On-A-Date, here are some tips. No matter how she looks, tell her she looks beautiful-," Alice began.

"She always looks beautiful," I mumbled from the closet where I was dressing.

"If she is overdressed, take her somewhere it doesn't matter. If she's underdressed, take her somewhere that will be okay. Open the door, order-," Alice finally stopped herself and grinned. "Oh who am I kidding? You'll do great."

She had faith in me yet I didn't. I was nervous enough, but then I had to meet Alice's expectations?

I stepped on her porch as the butterflies swarmed. This nervousness felt different than when I was meeting with her parents? Was it possible she scared me more when alone than with her mom and dad? When I heard her scream in frustration, I knew that yes, she scared me much more alone. Maybe it was the way she walked or the way she talked. Riley knew how to imply things, making every sentence seem dirty. Trust me, I loved that, but Riley made me feel like she knew what she was doing where I did not.

The doorbell echoed in the silent night. I had previously cleared the date with the Pratt's and got permission to stay out until ten thirty. I wanted later, but Robert was dead set on that time. It didn't matter. Julie opened the door with a wide smile. She seemed to have put the past behind her. Then a figure stepped out from behind her, much like the mother. Only, there was this disgusted look in her eyes, but I saw it as pure evil.

"Seth," Talia addressed me with pure distaste. "You are taking my sister out, really? Couldn't there have been a better looking man, Dad?" Julie stopped Talia's shouting.

"He's at the bar," Julie whispered, hatred lathered in every word.

"Talia, lovely seeing you," I forced through gritted teeth. _Do it for Riley, do it for Riley_, I told myself. It didn't seem to be working.

"Riley, sweetie, why didn't you just let him suffer a little longer? Or, hey, even let them get rid of him," Talia scurried up the stairs. There were numerous shouts back and forth and then Talia helped Riley piece together an outfit unwillingly.

"Mrs. Pratt, thank you for letting me have another chance," I said with nothing else to do but wait.

"I'm just glad Riley is doing _something," _Julie laughed nervously. She explained further at my confused expression. "My baby is in college. She should be out partying and having fun. Instead, she mopes around here all the time. She spends a good amount of time in Oliver's room, so that's good, but still."

That made me mad but also confused. Ollie's room? He didn't seem like the type of person that spent quality time with his sister. I was about to pester further, but then my eyes caught onto a radiant girl walking towards me. She looked normal as ever, but if I peered closely, I saw that she had done her hair to perfection and that her jewelry all matched. She had on a leather skirt that wasn't quite high waisted, but went above her hips. Tucked seemingly-lazily in was a sheer metallic silver loose swoop neck sleeveless shirt. She had more make up than normal, adding in a deep black eye liner and light shining black eye shadow, not enough to overwhelm, but enough to make her eyes pop further. Her shoes were black and laced up like a biker, but they had a heel too. Basically, she was sporting a total badass biker look.

"You can speak now," Riley snapped her fingers in front of my face. My eyes were forced back to her face. Words failed me. "We'll be back at twelve."

"Ten thirty," I coughed, making sure there was no drool. My voice was high as well. Manly, very manly Seth.

"Robert's out. Stay out until eleven thirty and have fun!" Julie exclaimed. My smile brightened. I opened the car door for Riley and climbed in the driver's side.

"You look lo-," I stopped myself. She didn't look lovely. She looked sexy. If Riley dressed like that purposely, there was no way she was looking for cute, pretty, or lovely. "Well you look hot."

"I was kind of going for that. You look cute when you are rendered speechless," Riley snorted. That was probably the best compliment I would get from her so I soaked it up with a smirk. "Why were you late? Not that I can gripe, I was very late…"

"Jess," I rolled my eyes. "She managed to ruin my favorite shirt and spilled stuff on the other two." Riley's hand trailed up my arm and she flicked her eyes to mine fiercely.

"Should I be threatened?"

"Not in that outfit," I still couldn't get over how I was lucky enough to imprint on a girl with such a great figure. "No. She's thirteen and naive. Once I bring you home, she'll understand, hopefully."

"Bring me home…in your bedroom?" Riley turned up the music a bit. My cheeks flooded with color.

"No, that part of the evening is a surprise," I grinned mischievously. Was she expecting certain things? I couldn't tell. It worried me. "Have you been on a date before?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. I had obviously been on some, but none that gave me any experience and none that mattered this much to a person as amazing as Riley.

"Nope," Riley popped the 'P', looking out the window. I nodded and settled into playing music. It didn't help at all. Riley liked current music while I still stuck to my old habits and loved the old style. "Do you not have anything within the decade?"

Blushing I said, "Actually, no. Music these days can't compare to the classical Mozart or the rock and roll near my age." Riley gaped at me. "No offense."

"None taken," Riley checked out the CD's again. We pulled into the lot ready to escape the claustrophobic car. She walked in front as my eyes trailed at her skirt. Riley cleared her throat so I met up with her. "What is with men and butts?"'

I cringed, "Ew, don't call it that! Hot asses are called asses, not butts. Butts are for children." Riley giggled and pulled my hand around her waist so it rested just below her waist. "See, that's an ass." I squeezed it lightly, making her jump.

"Table for two," I said at the podium. "Under Clearwater."

The man nodded and glanced at my date. "Yes, a table for siblings?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. It was directed at Riley, so I let her take it while I covered my laughing for coughs.

"Do we look like siblings? No, he's my boyfriend," my heart warmed at those words. My face lit up and I squeezed her again, firmly. She seemed to notice but let it go as the now depressed man led us to our table.

"Can I start you out with anything?" he asked coldly. Look who didn't get a tip? That guy.

"Yes, two waters and an appetizer of calamari," I said, glancing at Riley to check. She flashed a thumbs up sign. I had no idea if she even liked calamari, but I knew I did. He walked away quickly to put our order in. Grinning, I commented, "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Oh shut up!" Riley giggled, fanning herself. I watched her calm down but couldn't stand to tear my eyes away. So I didn't. In the years, she didn't seem to have changed at all. That gave me hope that her body knew she was in love but her mind didn't. That certainly had to be the case because otherwise, she wouldn't be able to look at people without sunglasses. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked. She and I continued to stare at each other. Our responses came slow, both of us mesmerized by our date.

"For giving me a normal life," Riley admitted. "I apologize for being a grudging bitch for the past years. All the things you gave me just slipped my mind. If it weren't for you, I'd never get a normal life you know." It was true. I could never image Riley settling for less than what her heart desired so she would have stayed single for her entire life, never letting people see her beautiful eyes. A small smile formed on my lips.

It was hard to imagine that she really went for a guy like me. Girls like Riley normally went for the 'knock your socks off in bed, rude to your mommy, in it for the sex' type of guys. Granted, it was a relief that she didn't in my case, but how? Maybe she was smart enough to realize that guys like them just ended up hurting the poor girl. On the other hand, I did hurt her and her family numerous times. Hey, maybe I was born well in bed with no experience. I was excited for the sex. But I was not rude to my mother. One and a half out of three. It was a tie.

"Apology accepted," I smirked. "How are your parents doing?" There was no divorce, but Riley previously mentioned that she wanted them to get one. Her face fell slightly.

"At first, they were good. Then dad stopped going to the therapy sessions. It just plummeted from there," Riley shrugged it off. I nodded, but we'd have to get back on that subject sometime. "And your sister…?"

My face turned stone cold. Edward was the only one that knew the reason Leah left. He promised he wouldn't say a word. Narrowing my eyes, I wondered how she got that information from him.

"I remember that night, you know," Riley blushed. Oh. That helped, but I wasn't happy about it. It would have been better for her not to remember that. "Please Seth. I want to help."

Fidgeting with my hands, I mumbled, "We haven't heard from her since."

"Did you try contacting her?" Riley reached a hand across our small table. I peered at it for a while, focusing my thoughts. Apparently I needed to grab it because she pulled away quickly.

"She called you a slut," I defended my silence to my sister. Riley once again reached her hand across the table. Eventually, I took it, squeezing it harder than I should have. Leah's face flashed across my eyes, her smile big and bright. Even her laugh was happy until I came back into the picture.

It was best I stayed away. She should stay happy if she was going to die in eighty years or so. "Seth, you can't blame her for that," Riley laughed softly. I looked up. Her smile yearned to be met by mine. "Imagine what that looked like to her?" My face was blank. I couldn't imagine it really. "It's like when I walked in on Oliver and Cat having sex. At first, I thought she was just some whore, but really she's not. He wants to get promise rings for each other! Oh she's so nic-," I cut her off with a shocked expression. "Oops."

"Cat? Who's that?" I gaped. Oliver spoke to girls? That was an announcement. I kept rambling my questions until Riley squeezed my hand hard.

"What did I say?" she asked sternly.

"That Oliver had sex with a girl named Cat?" I repeated, unsure why she asked. Riley blushed and looked disheveled.

"I'm sorry, I meant Daniel, my friend from college," Riley said. I couldn't tell but something was off. I shook my head. Never mind. It was our date. It shouldn't be ruined with my questions about her brother.

"Okay," I said suspiciously. "Well I don't care. Leah's my sister. She understands what imprinting means so I don't get why she freaked out."

"Give her some time. She used to be the only girl that was close to you. Now, in her eyes, I kind of…replaced her," Riley advised. Nodding, I wondered if that was true. Currently, I liked Riley more than I did Leah, but replace? Replace wasn't the correct word. I loved them both. My heart just expanded.

After dinner, I took her for a walk along the beach. We walked in comfortable silence. The date wasn't huge or super romantic, but I thought it wasn't awful. Walks along the beach used to be my favorite thing to do when I was worried about Jake. Now we both had somebody to worry about. Leah and Oliver. Jake was the closest thing to a brother I had. Although, Riley seemed to stare more at the stars than think, which was fine, but how could she not constantly be worried about Oliver?

_She isn't guilty like you are._

I knew my mind was correct. "Your eyes can't compare to the stars shining in the sky," I murmured in her ear. Riley laughed, peering at me. "Cheesy enough?"

She stopped us, looking me dead in the eye. Out of the blue, she wrapped her arms firmly around my body, hugging me for dear life. "Cheesy is good. Never think it's not," Riley's voice was choked. I kissed the top of her head and hugged back.

Sometimes I forgot just how little experience she had with love. Blunt comments didn't affect her as much as corny, romantic ones did. With her family, that didn't surprise me. Her dad isn't very understanding. Her parents shaped her exactly how they _thought _they wanted a girl. They just didn't expect to break her on the inside.

Riley was afraid to venture from the directed path. Julie judged most strangers, that much I picked up on, and especially her friends' kids so it made sense that Riley didn't want them to know she was so different.

I jumped back into reality as the fireworks boomed. This part I hadn't known about. Riley sighed into my chest. I loved holding her just like this with the world revolving around us. Peacefully at ease.

I opened the car door for her. Riley walked along the path after a quick goodnight. "Wait a second," I grabbed her wrist, pulling her against my chest as I leaned back slightly against the car. "You may not know, but goodnight kisses are my thing on dates."

She didn't answer, but Riley guided me to the side of the car facing away from the windows of her house. She leaned in close as our eyes closed. You know how some people said that surprises made everything better? They were wrong. Expecting our first kiss in over years didn't help me deal with my bliss. Riley's lips tasted like peaches this time, but they were soft as ever. It was over sooner than I'd wanted, but I was the one to pull away. A goodnight's kiss could only last so long.

"You changed your lip gloss," I noted with a wink. Riley opened her eyes slowly and seemed to check the surroundings.

"You only meant a goodnight kiss? Nothing more?" Riley said in disbelief. I nodded, taking my hand away from her face. Riley didn't settle for that. She pulled me far into the woods. We ended up in the clearing where a hammock was. When her soft hands pressed against my strong chest, I let her think she shoved me down hard onto the swaying string. "Here's what's going to happen. We are going to pretend that our first date was years ago when you snuck me into that club and -," I stopped Riley there.

"And you gave me the best hand job of my life? Yeah, those things are kind of hard to forget," I smiled devilishly. Riley snorted and tugged at her skirt. "We aren't having sex. Not tonight." She nodded but continued to take off her skirt. "I – I mean it." Although, I had trouble listening to myself as her panties came into my view. Those oh so tempting panties.

"Fine. No sex. Doesn't matter. I remember that I almost gave you a blowjob when I was drunk. Now it's time you use your mouth in similar ways," Riley grinned. Then I got the picture. She was spontaneous enough to jump from goodnight kisses to that. No making out? This Riley wasn't a healthy Riley and I supposed it was my job to tell her that. "Don't give me that look! I don't want that look. You can only give me a look like that if you are between my legs eating me out!"

That's when Robert cleared his throat. Loudly, might I add? Riley shrieked and looked around to find her skirt, which she threw far into the bushes. I stood so she could hide behind me seeing as I was fully clothed. "Seth, I see you are looking after my daughter, but my daughter isn't looking after herself," Robert smiled, swishing his beer bottle. "You got her back before late, but next time, please bring her to the house."

"Yes Sir," I shifted so he couldn't see Riley. He may have been her dad, but I knew Riley enough to get that she wasn't very comfortable around him while he was in his drunken state. "I'll bring her down in five minutes? I think we need to have a talk about…boundaries." He nodded and left. It was easy to persuade drunken people.

"Nice job, you are swift," Riley grinned, squeezing my shoulder. It was my turn to spin and face her. She stood tall enough that our noses were touching.

"I wasn't kidding. We need to talk," I stepped forward and she fell back with a giggle.

"Please, Seth, a girl has needs and mine aren't getting filled!" Riley plopped to her back on the hammock. I sat beside her with a grim smile.

"Riley, the day Talia came back…" it was hard easing into that subject. "I know you aren't in love with me, which is fine, but I'd like to know how serious we are? It would be nice to know I'm not just some booty call or anything like-," she cut me off.

"Seth, I'm fighting mind over body at the moment. My body seems to like it more when you are in my life. And our physical relationship is hot. Why do you doubt my feelings for you? We are together." Riley snorted, sitting up like I'd insulted her. Maybe I did. Maybe I just made it harder.

"You've said that before and then dismissed our feelings a second later. Pardon me if I have trouble trusting your word," I said defensively.

"Actions speak louder than words, but you won't let me have any action," Riley shouted, crossing her arms. Her nose scrunched the way she did when she got upset. Steeling my eyes, I searched for the answer and acted upon it best I could. My body pressed onto hers as I moved my lips in sync with Riley's. She wore a triumphant smile so I moved faster. My hands were at her lower back. Riley had a hand running through my hair, the other pressed against my chest.

Her tongue slipped discretely into my mouth while I slowly moved my hands further south. It wasn't long before we were having a tongue battle. She was not going to win, I told myself. She won. I began kissing down her neck. Fingers dug into my back when I hit her sweet spot, so I continued kissing and sucking.

Noticing an annoyed tapping at the entrance to the house, I pulled away. "You're dad – he's waiting for you," I said, catching my breath. It pained me to see her pull on her skirt.

"If that doesn't tell you, I don't know any other way," Riley pulled on her heels and fell into me. I chuckled and steadied her out. Maybe, just maybe, I could end up trusting her. My heart spun backwards; already aware of when that happened. She ended up in New York of all places. Then there was Talia. Just having Talia in the same city made me uneasy. She persuaded Riley so easily.

In truth, I was being selfish and rude, but I probably wouldn't be satisfied until I knew I came before Talia. I shouldn't ask that of Riley. Family came first…but wasn't I supposed to be her family as well? She could choose me. You didn't choose your sisters and sometimes, you got stuck with bad ones. For once, maybe I should have come first.

I looked both Riley and Robert in the eye with a seriousness I was only reminded of from Jake texting me. "We've had a couple rouge vampires pass through Forks recently. It's a popular place to stop in considering everyone loves seeing Renesmee. It's under control. I just feel safer if you could try to be cautious while in Forks."

Robert nodded, "Keep them out of LaPush. Thank you."

Just as I returned Riley to her father, she whispered in my ear, "I wasn't kidding about my needs." With a little giggle, she ran into the house.

* * *

A/N: Zero reviews? Somebody's gotta be reading this, right? Well anyways, seeing as this is heading into its twenties, I may make the chapters a bit longer soon. Also tell me if it gets too graphic because I can change it to M but I really feel like it's not needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously...**

_I looked both Riley and Robert in the eye with a seriousness I was only reminded of from Jake texting me. "We've had a couple rouge vampires pass through Forks recently. It's a popular place to stop in considering everyone loves seeing Renesmee. It's under control. I just feel safer if you could try to be cautious while in Forks."_

_Robert nodded, "Keep them out of LaPush. Thank you."_

_Just as I returned Riley to her father, she whispered in my ear, "I wasn't kidding about my needs." With a little giggle, she ran into the house._

**Chapter 20: Sex and Pumpkin Guts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, SM owns all.**

**A/N: It gets a little saucy in there so be warned but it really isn't much. Anyways, this is longer than 6,000 words so surprise!**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"Aw, what went wrong? Does she suck at hand jobs or sex in general?" Jess dashed down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Jake. He and I were in the middle of actually talking. No worries though, Jess…

_She's actually amazing at hand jobs, _I wanted to say, but that was hurtful. Jess's feelings were innocent as far as my knowledge went. Let her down easy and I still could have had the friend I'd hoped for from the beginning.

"Riley hasn't called back," I sighed, munching on an apple.

"Maybe she just isn't right for you," Jess threw out there just as Jake was about to speak. I glared at her. I imprinted on Riley. She was nothing but perfect for me.

"Or," Jake sneered, "it could be that Riley had a sex dream about you. Some girls actually do have needs…unlike Ness." I held back my fit of laughter. Jess slid in next to me, too close, officially ending my laughter.

"Jake's right. Girls do have needs," Jess breathed, exposing her bra strap and then sliding further away on the counter. _Don't laugh Seth that would be rude, _I kept repeating to myself. Her face was just priceless. Jake on the other hand cracked up. "Shut up, you're just mad 'cause the ginger won't give out."

"Aren't you a ginger?" I pondered. Stamping her foot, she went to her room. "You took almost two hundred years to get together. You've been together for about seven years. Have you even gotten-," Jake cut me off.

"Nothing," Jake seethed. His hands clenched and unclenched. "I've tried everything. Every time she is actually in the mood, which is rare, we can't sneak off together. I haven't even had a decent picture of her in less clothing than her pajama's!"

I patted his shoulder awkwardly. I couldn't exactly relate. Riley…she was a sexual predator. "You'll get there someday. Try just asking. Take her to the club and spend the night some time," I said as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to an apologetic looking Riley. My face lit up as I pulled her in for a hug, rocking from foot to foot. "Jess, I have somebody who has been dying to meet you!"

"Interesting words," Riley noted as Carlisle and Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Riley! It's so nice to see your face around the house," Carlisle squeezed her in a hug.

"That's two things we have in common," Rose whispered mysteriously into her ear while also hugging her. I eyed Rose before Jess came down the stairs. "Speak of the devil…"

Hand extended, Riley did her best to be nice to the young girl who had a crush on her boyfriend. Jess also extended her hand. They shook, but it dropped quickly. Jess seemed to freeze at contact. Bella flashed by her side in an instant and I pulled Riley back against the far side of the room. "Ignore it," Bella spoke into Jess's ear. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Riley home so quickly.

"Sorry," Jess said between her teeth.

"Nice to meet you, girl who tried to kill me," Riley spoke as I carried her to my room. Carrying her was much easier than asking her permission. "That went well. Hey, you never said how pretty she was!" That comment made me laugh. "I don't like it. Not at – what are you doing?"

My hands pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lie back on my bed, and they slipped down further. "Sorry Riley," I blushed as energy burst through me.

"It felt good," she admitted, making me snort with laughter. "Why haven't we gone there yet? Are we just skipping around the bases? First then third, but still not second. Do you really care about my boobs less than -."

My lips pressed to her plump pink ones just to silence the hot but long rambling. "Riles, if you truly want me to feel you up, I can. I was just having you lie down. You look like you haven't slept in days," my body moved beside hers instantly. Like a perfect match, she snuggled into my side.

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard when Mom and Talia fight a lot more these days. If dad finds out…I don't know if she'll want to house her anymore," Riley sighed. "And mom just…she doesn't seem to understand that Talia only wants what's best for Oliver."

"What do you mean?"

"Talia wants to send him away to a military school," she turned her body so we were facing each other in a cocoon type of thing. I stroked her cheek as my hands began to tremble.

"No," I whispered as Riley nodded grimly.

"It – it wasn't part of the plan…" she mumbled, fighting back tears. Plan? What plan? My mind was spinning out of control. Military school? That would only worsen Ollie, not cure him. Not the little boy I spent so much time with playing soccer in the yard. Not the Thomas the Train obsessed little kid.

"What plan?" I hissed. She didn't respond. "Riley, what plan!?" I sat up and she followed. Riley just looked in her lap guiltily so I began pacing. "Answer me dammit," I begged, squatting in front of her and took her hands in mine.

She looked up with determination. "Oliver and I made a plan to get our parents divorced and it's failing. That's all I'm saying," her voice came out shakily. I knew Riley wanted them to end it, but how in depth was her plan? How did Oliver even help? The mention of his name had my gusts turning, but sending him to military school would be too over the top.

"You should have left that to them, Riley," I warned.

"Don't you think I know that now? When they find out they don't even know their own kid, all hell will be loose," she mumbled the last part, but I heard it. Was she talking about herself or Oliver? There was a smidge of hope it was Ollie, but what would that even mean? I dismissed it quickly. "Just…forget I said anything. You think you could help me on this terminology stuff? It starts…" I zoned off. My mind whirled like crazy.

Would they seriously go through with the military school? Robert probably would say no. There went Oliver's soccer scholarship. Riley snapped me back into reality. "Look I'll just finish this later," she sighed and gathered all the papers scattered around the bed. She reached for the door, but none other than Jess opened it for her.

"Are we having an argument? Pity," she smiled ruefully. I watched as Riley took in Jess's appearance. Riley's eyes narrowed, looked back at me, then back at the vampire standing in my doorway.

With a sigh, I walked behind Riley. "Lover's quarrel," she offered. "Can I help you Jess?"

"Yes, I need Seth to zip this dress up," Jess said, turning around to expose her lace black bra. She was wearing a sparkly cocktail dress. Before I moved, Riley's hands were at her back. "Thanks…"

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"The club with Nessie," Jess grinned. Oh shit. The club was always something Riley, Jake, Ness, and I did together. It hurt even me a bit that we weren't invited. Riley swallowed hard.

"You are thirteen," Riley spat out. That girl needed a filter.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun. Thanks for the advice Seth," Jess pranced off with a grin. Now I knew I was in trouble.

"I swear I didn't know about this," I held my hands up in defense while Riley dropped her bag and continued pushing me into a corner.

With fury clear in her expression, Riley jabbed a finger in my chest. "We are making out and I'm not leaving until you finger the fuck out of me. Am I clear?" she hissed in a deadly, sexy, voice. Blinking, I nodded. What could it hurt, right?

Truly, I had felt bad. We hadn't done anything physical in such a long time and it was ultimately my fault. Without a second's hesitation, we spun around so I was pressing her into the corner. Our lips attacked each other with such intensity as she pulled off my shirt. Tired of bending over, I gripped her thighs roughly and hoisted her into the air, pushing my body against hers to keep her suspended against the wall.

Smooth hands repeatedly ran over my stomach. She seemed to be obsessed with my muscles, as she never failed to mention. I kissed down her neck and made my way to the top of her tank top. My gut swirling, I decided to take off her shirt as well and kissed along the top of her bra. A moan escaped Riley as she arched her back, throwing her head back. "More!" she commanded. Riley slipped one of her bra straps off her shoulder, eyes closed with such passion. Hesitating only a second, I couldn't decide if we were ready for that step. Then my body took over.

I imprinted and knew Riley way too long to have not seen her naked, at least her upper half. Bras were annoyingly hard to get off. A growl escaped my lips as I broke apart, spun her around, ripped it in two, and spun her back forward. The moment of truth. My eyes locked on the beautiful gift of nature too long because Riley grabbed my hands and placed them high on her chest. It didn't take me long to move lower. Her eyes met mine and a spark came between us.

Riley led me to the bed, swishing her hips in a taunting way. I hovered over her, one hand lifting up her skirt and the other trailing up and down her stomach. She winked and pulled her hands into my unkempt hair.

A groan escaped me, and Riley didn't even try to cover up her own sounds. They were addicting. Not only did I love this, I was infatuated with the sounds escaping her now puffy red lips. They turned me on more than ever. My pants were tossed to the ground.

As my dick grew harder, we sped things up, exploring new places. She took my face in hers again and my hands went to work. They moved slowly down her stomach to the top of her underwear. Gently, I slipped them off and pressed a strong hand to the top of her hipline. Then her breath stopped shakily. I looked up, checking if everything was okay.

"You don't want to…um, it's just," Riley breathed as I rolled to my side, playing with her hair. "I didn't actually expect you to listen and…" It was the first time I looked down past her boobs. Funny. Last time I seemed to remember she shaved down there. I honestly couldn't care less. "It's been a while since I've shaved. I think I'll just go."

I grabbed her arm and, with a smirk, yanked her on top of me. "I," I said and kissed her, "don't," another kiss, "care." I finished with another kiss but pressed harder. She pulled away uncertainly. My eyes took in the sight of her puffy lips as a small smile grew. We returned to me leaning over her, seeing as it was her favorite position.

My face paled as her chilling hands slipped down my underwear. "Riley," I warned. Her eyes flicked to mine before focusing again. "I have a-," she stopped me.

"I'm very aware you have a boner," Riley giggled. I shook my head. The build up was becoming almost painful. I needed some type of release.

"No, Riley…" I strained.

"Oh," Riley began laughing and didn't seem ready to stop.

"Either you do something or I've got to go," I tried to snap her out of her laughter. We weren't having sex, but I was near my peaking point.

"Just do it here," Riley seriously was trying to stop laughing but couldn't.

"Not in front of you," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel. "I'll be back." I had just shut the door when Jess's voice filled the hall.

"I'll finish that for you, Sethy," Jess cackled. I heard Riley groan and figured she got what was coming to her. That was just pure torture. My own girlfriend gave me fucking blue balls.

"No thanks," I said as Jess stormed out to the car. I felt bad because I hadn't realized Jess was still home. It couldn't have felt great having to listen to your crush nearly coming over his girlfriend. I emerged from the shower more comfortably. Emmett and Rose were still laughing from downstairs. I supposed next time I'd have to take her somewhere else because we couldn't get an ounce of privacy at home.

Riley was sitting on my bed with a guilty look on her face. Before she could speak, I sat next to her with a grin. "I didn't know you were that close," Riley blushed. I was sad to find her fully clothed, but I guessed that's what happened when you had to leave for a freshening-up moment.

"It's okay," I poked her nose. "Next time." A smile broke across her face. We made our way downstairs because Rose demanded Riley spent more time with her, but after what just happened, I couldn't stand to be separated from her beautiful body for a while.

"Get a little stopped up, Seth?" Emmett howled and sat beside me. Riley choked on her water, but I just grinned and pulled her into my other side. "Riley, if Rosey needs to give you a lesson, she's really good at that kind of stuff."

"Gee, that's so kind of you to offer Emmett, but I'm fine," Riley rolled her eyes. She mumbled, but we could hear, "I've done it before." We all laughed and eventually she joined in as well.

Emmett and I watched sports while Riley studied and listened to Rose talk on and on about who knew what. "Where's Bella?" Rose asked.

"Edward and her went to the club," I laughed. "Jess needs to be watched. I don't think Bella particularly likes that and I bet Jake isn't touching the dance floor."

"See, it was a good thing we didn't go," Riley glanced at me with a smile.

"I think we all know you just wanted to get some," Rose giggled. We all agreed to Rose's conclusion. We relaxed for most of the night, but then the cars came back and some off sounds came from one of them. "Is that-?"

"Yes," Emmett sighed. "I didn't mind Riley and Seth, but Jess and a human? That's not going to end well."

"Hey, we didn't even have sex. Could have been much worse," I groaned, wanting cover my ears. Riley seemed puzzled until the door flew open. Bella and Edward stood there like they just witnessed the most disgusting thing possible. Behind them, Jess and some strange human were attacking each other's faces. Jake and Nessie followed with an irritated look. "Jess, I'd be careful."

She broke apart long enough to shove the old man into her room and sneer at me, "I didn't comment on your tramp. Don't comment on mine." Riley looked ready to punch her.

"She's so little. I could still break her face in," Riley's pencil snapped, so I tried my best to calm her. That wasn't even the worst part of it. The moans were absolutely disgusting. Grunt. Moan. Groan. Yell. Scream. They were so loud even Riley could hear. "I think it's time to go." It wasn't time, but I didn't blame her for wanting to escape. It also gave me the excuse to get away. In the car where Riley couldn't hear them, she whispered, "We weren't that gross, right?"

"No," I cleared my throat. "Your moans are cute. Hers sound like a dying goat." Maybe keeping Jess around was a bad idea. Although, she didn't break our one sole rule, so really there was no reason to be rude. Her morals obviously were terrible, but maybe Carlisle could fix that. Carlisle's father was a preacher. Surely he could remember a lesson or two and scare her into the right path.

The next day, I had to run patrol with Jess. It wasn't as bad as it sounded. I couldn't speak to her so I pretended like I didn't hear her words. It was easy until she began flying. It got annoying because she'd fly circles literally five feet above me.

The day after that, she went back to the club. Don't ask me how she got Bella to agree to go with her. She came home with yet another guy that we all got the pleasure of listening to. Then the third time came. It wasn't pleasant. Carlisle finally came home from his long hunting trip with Esme. She was in complete shock and horror but convinced Carlisle to wait until the unnamed man left.

"Jess, normally we don't have to do these kinds of things…" Esme started off. I was listening in with Nessie at my side. You could say we were the younger ones of the group and loved to spy.

"Do you believe in God?" Carlisle blurted from the corner where he was staring.

"Of course," Jess sat back in her chair.

"You are aware that was a sin?" Carlisle asked. Here's when my palms started sweating. The things Riley and I did were cutting it close. I wasn't any expert, but… Carlisle had this presence around him. Any other time, I wouldn't have thought twice about Riley and my last make out session, but Carlisle was pure and kind, like he did nothing wrong. So my mind got a little guilty.

"Yes and Jesus will save me," Jess sighed like she'd been given this speech a thousand times.

"He will, but Jess, sweetie, this is a reoccurring thing, correct?" Esme sat beside her. I could tell Jess got uncomfortable because she scooted over. She didn't like much contact unless she initiated it. I felt bad for the girl getting grilled in there suddenly.

"Look, I have heard this before. Yada Yada, it's got to stop," even without looking, I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow that to happen under our house. Jesus will save you, but you shouldn't knowingly disobey God and Jesus because you can. It doesn't exactly work like that," Carlisle said. Jess scoffed loudly. She was the type of girl who didn't like being put in her place. I was tempted to see what her reaction was.

"You want me to leave?"

"Please, please don't go, Jess," Esme hugged onto the girl. "I already find you close to us. All we are asking is that you wait until wedlock before having sex again."

Jess mumbled some unpleasant things. It was clear that she was ready to bolt, as we expected. Nessie held a hand to my face, imagining five bucks. I nodded to her. She thought she'd stay? Not Jess.

"We can also help you with your flying. There are people out there who will want to use you for it. If you must go, at least let us help you hide for however long you can," Carlisle had a strained voice like he was getting emotional.

"How do I know you don't want me for my skill?"

Esme spoke that time, "Jess, I've never been able to have kids. The people you see here are as close as they get to my kids, but they are also their own people and are mature enough to act as adults. We've never got the chance to have someone so young here."

It surprised me to hear the tone Jess's voice took on. It was a while before she spoke. "You want to be…like my mom?" Renesmee looked like she wanted to laugh, but I felt like I was intruding. Jess was a foster child who never had parents.

Imaging growing up without my dad's strong words or my mom's comforting voice was impossible. I missed my parents, but Jess didn't even have faces or memories to miss. She was left out of a large, if not critical point of life. Maybe changing her really would help the girl find her way.

"More than anything," Esme nodded. I had a feeling she'd be crying if it were possible.

"Fine, I'll stop, but don't expect me to call you mom and dad or anything," with that, Jess slammed the door and walked out of Carlisle's office. There were some serious signs that Esme would work her way into her heart and secretly give her therapy lessons, but that wasn't all that had to be done. She was missing something.

It wasn't that easy to be the only one not mated in the house. Experience proved it. Although, Riley wasn't around. Jess didn't feel welcome enough. I had to help. Tapping her on the shoulder, I followed Jess to her room. "What do you want?" Jess scowled. She knew I was listening in.

"I have a feeling that you are going to be the funny annoying sister I've wanted. I have an annoying sister, but she's away and was never funny," I elbowed her arm. Jess kept scowling. "You are going to hate me for saying this, but try hanging with Alice sometime."

"Why, so I can dress more like a girl? I'm good," Jess snorted. I sat on the bed, and thankfully Jess sat a respectful distance away.

"Alice doesn't remember anything from her human years. We've all lost our parents and mine were great people. You miss the idea of parents. Alice doesn't know who they were, where she grew up, anything. You have a childhood as messed up as hers," I admitted. Jess looked me in the eyes and stepped on my foot.

"Stop looking at me like that," Jess sighed.

"This is me trying to be a friend," I laughed halfheartedly. Hopefully I wasn't doing more damage than good. "I know you like me."

"Darn, I didn't hide it that well, did I?" Jess said sarcastically. "You imprinted. I get it. I'm just the annoying little girl who has a crush."

"I think you are really cool," I shrugged, glancing at her. A smile played at her lips before she shoved it away. "The best part about the supernatural world is something pretty awesome. I think the universe feels bad for changing us so in return and in time, we normally find our true soul mate. The Quiluetes get imprints, although that doesn't always happens. Vampires mate." Her face showed some confusion. "Nobody explained this to you then. You find your other half and fall in love, basically. Now the Graceful…well they've complicated my theory, but for right now it stands."

"Graceful?"

"Riley is a Graceful. It's why she's so pretty. They can have an entire crowd staring at them and doing what they say just by their eyes, but they are cursed with almost never falling in love. Riley is actually the first to do so," I found it easy to talk to Jess. She listened well and asked few questions, which was a relief.

"And here I thought I was beautiful, at least it explains it," she responded and looked sheepish. Teens were so emotional, especially girls. Would Jess always be stuck like this; insecure, lost, and impulsive, or would her brain continue to grow? Hopefully the latter choice.

"Anyone can be pretty. It's the person inside who decides if they are truly beautiful," I patted her leg and leaned back on the wall.

"Deep shit right there. How come Carlisle hasn't kicked you and beauty queen out?" Jess asked in her usual rude commenting ways. I frowned. "Sorry, _Riley."_

"First of all, we didn't have sex. Second-," I began and Jess stopped me with a look of awe.

"She must be good in the bed to have you so roused up without actually sleeping with you," Jess whistled. She talked about that surprisingly with ease. Maybe it was just a silly crush she could get over. I did save her from certain death, but in a brother type of way.

"Second of all," I blushed, "that was the first time we went that far. Please, hold all sarcastic and witty comments until the end."

That caused Jess a while to stop her laughter. She turned suddenly sober in a split second. "So I look like some whore to all of you, and at the age of thirteen?" Jess's voice clogged. The door came open and Alice sat on the other side of Jess, saving me from coming up with an answer.

"We all had a fair share of mistakes. Yours are easily forgivable and at least you gained some experience." Alice let some giggles loose, "Bella spent almost an hour in the bathroom during the honeymoon worrying over -."

"Ew!" Ness yelled from the kitchen. We all laughed at that.

"I'm scared to know your mistakes, Alice," I pointed out.

"Oh me? I don't _do _mistakes. I meant everyone else. It also helps that I can see into the future," Alice said with triumph. I rolled my eyes and made the crazy gesture to Jess who ended up smiling. The smile was genuine and happy, naturally happy. I hoped Jess would stay because I enjoyed her presence as well.

"Except the time you let Bella slip into the bathroom and escape, causing her to get bitten and nearly die, but no biggie," I said with a pointed look. Alice's nose scrunched in defeat.

"Seth, let's hear yours then," Jess giggled. My smile faded quickly. Oliver's six year old, smiling face flashed across my eyes. His innocent laugh turned into horrid cries. Riley's mangled shirt and crooked bra. Luke. Sarah's happiness when she saw him. Sarah's body lied over the dying body of a shape shifter who was totally innocent and loyal to his tribe. I saw it all over again. They played on repeat, turning from color to black and white, to a blur of images and sounds.

My mind spun. I couldn't breathe. I was suddenly back in the presence of Randall and of Luke. They both were angry and vengeful. How could I have done that to Luke? How could I have let Randall do that to Oliver? Why couldn't I find air?

Cold hands snapped me into the present. Alice's face hovered in front of mine along with a confused Jess. Shaking them off, I stood and left. The sounds still played over. It had been a while, but not long enough for me to forget. Sarah stopped shifting two years back and left without a single goodbye. It hurt me to know that she still grieved for Luke everyday.

Sarah never pointed it out, but every time she saw me, she remembered Luke's death. It shocked us that she stayed in LaPush for so long. Riley obviously was over the effect of the harassment Randall had on her, but I still didn't like it. Oliver disturbed me every day further. His smile was pained, but I swear I saw some light in his eyes that I couldn't place. His clothes never seemed to go with him. Sometimes, maybe it was just imagination, but sometimes I swore I heard him on the phone laughing with friends. According to everyone, he didn't have friends. It didn't add up so I assumed it was wishful thinking. Just went to show what a terrible affect my actions, or lack of, caused.

. . .

Pumpkin guts were all over the lawn. The squishy sound voiced from all around. Kids laughed as parents scolded them for forgetting their jackets. A certain voice snapped me into focus near a round area. "Seth, you're late!" Riley pulled me over to the family of the Pratt's. They invited me for the annual pumpkin-carving contest. When I said 'they' I meant Riley but it still surprised me when Talia was there.

"You said she wasn't coming," I hissed, eyeing the devil's spawn. That was overboard, but why was she even there? No way was the diva getting her nails messed up.

"I don't remember saying that. You have to help her. She's almost ready to start," Riley ushered me over there. I gave my girlfriend a look worthy to kill before sitting on the other side of the pumpkin.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, dog," Talia rolled her eyes. "Here's our design. Get to work." I raised an eyebrow. "You want to be part of this family? I can easily tell Riley how you were looking at my ass."

"I wasn't," I stated.

"Do you think she'll believe you, the horny boyfriend who came just by sucking some tits?" Talia asked with a greedy smile. My eyes narrowed and looked at the design. Hurt flooded through me that she'd tell her sister that. Riley knew my feelings for the witch.

"This one is impossible. Let's do this," I said and pointed to a paper with multiple designs. She wanted to put shoes and a tiara. Yes, very Halloween like, note the sarcasm.

"Ew, the hat is purple and purple clashes with lavender," Talia ripped the paper. I stared in shock of how idiotic that statement was.

"Pumpkins have _one _color! That was just for fun of the paper," I said between my clenched teeth. My hands were shaking, but I managed to calm them with Riley's laughter behind us. If she was having a good time, then so was I. Riley and her dad worked together. He was completely sober today so I liked him. Robert was actually a funny guy when he was in his state of mind.

"Oh Riley," Talia taunted me. With a sigh, I did my best to not alter the design majorly in order to make it realistic. "Watch those hands. Halloween is tomorrow. We wouldn't want the kids to be running scared from you a day early."

"You are so lucky, Talia. You don't even have to buy your witch costume since you are already wearing it," I sneered, flicking my hand to point to her clothes. Oliver, sitting behind her, chuckled a bit. Orange goo was flung onto the designer clothes, along with coating Oliver's blonde hair in it as well. Talia shrieked, but Ollie turned around with a mischievous glint in his eyes that I never saw before.

Without another warning, he threw a pound of seeds and glop right at my face. It was freezing and slimy as it landed in my lap. "Oh it's on now, kid!" I laughed, grabbing more goo and throwing it at him. Other littler kids joined in with us and sooner than later, the air had more guts flying than was in the pumpkins. Adults yelled with anger and were running around. Currently, Oliver and I worked together to battle it out with Julie. She whipped our asses.

A speaker boomed, hurting our ears. Slowly, silence filled the yard. "Excuse me! This will not be tolerated. Who is responsible for starting this?" a short, angry looking lady yelled from the stage. All fingers pointed to our group. Talia pointed a single one at me. I stood and let the glop fall from my hands. I didn't have to look at Riley to feel her hatred radiating from her glare. "Pratt's! This does not surprise me. You are officially disqualified! Everyone else, please, have manors."

Embarrassment flooded my cheeks until Oliver and Julie began laughing. Us three fell to the ground laughing. "You have it all in your hair," Oliver cracked up, which was unusual but good for him. Robert cleared his throat, standing right above me.

"Seth! Are you kidding me? I bring you here and you ruin it," Riley growled as we got up from the ground. She wrapped her hoodie around herself tighter. The words stung. This wasn't my Riley. This was Talia's Riley. Riley tried to act as Talia would, and she did a good job at it.

"I expect more from you. That was embarrassing," Robert growled. Julie motioned for him to give her a hand up but he ignored it so I did. "Oliver, come on son…"

"Robert, shut up. You three are buzz kills. That was more fun than ever and we have Seth to thank for that," Julie patted my shoulder with a proud and defending smile. She whispered in Robert's ear, "Did you see the look on Oliver's face? You reprimand him again for having a good time then I'll divorce your ass and take every once you own." Julie could be a scary person at time, but you had to love her.

"You owe me three hundred dollars!" Talia stormed over, holding her heels in her hands. "Look at these! And my poor purse! This skirt costs more than your car and -," I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Why did you wear it here, then?" I spoke with a smirk. Her face was priceless. Even Robert had the guts to laugh.

"That little jerk," Talia screamed and stomped off after glaring at Riley. Only then did I know I was in trouble. I just had an awesome time and of course, Talia had to ruin it. Riley walked away, throwing her hood up. Julie's eyes softened in sympathy to me. Robert smiled like it was all part of his plan. I groaned and jogged after her.

"Riley!" I shouted, grabbing her wrist. She pulled away and kept walking. "I didn't mean to. I was just having some fun." Riley stopped suddenly but kept her back to me, refusing to speak. "You have to admit you had fun."

"You ruined my outfit," Riley grasped for something to be mad about. That got me mad.

"You really care about your outfit?" I struggled to understand. Talia's presence had her like this. Riley never would have cared before. She didn't now either; she just said she did.

"That was humiliating, Seth. Can't you act mature?" Riley spun around. She looked hurt. Was it really that bad?

"I'm sorry, Riley," I ran a hand through my hair. She glanced around, noticing the crowd her family formed. Still fuming, she hopped in the car beside Talia. Julie rubbed my shoulder. At least she was on my side. Oliver seemed to be back in his cocoon shell. That puzzled me.

What ever happened back there was unordinary. Since when did Oliver have a good time and laugh? That was out of character, but also a great relief. Maybe he was making progress. I'd have to tell Esme that.

* * *

**A/N: Warning. The last chapter had some detailed parts to it. In this story there isn't much of it so far but it if becomes a problem, I can easily change it. Please tell me if I should because right now it's rated T when I suppose it _could _be a M but it's not too bad. Either way, I won't change it unless somebody complains. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It means a lot.**


End file.
